


The World Is Ours

by Sweetheartcat



Series: The Girl Who Broke Time, and the Girl Who Was Saved [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girls Kissing, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Rachel is alive, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/F, Violence, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheartcat/pseuds/Sweetheartcat
Summary: First crushes are the hardest, seconds are the worst, and a blonde haired mystery girl comes into the life of our heroes. Chloe was always in love with Max, and when she leaves Arcadia Bay, she meets Rachel; a bad chick with attitude, which causes problems for the two lovers at Blackwell Academy, when Max moves back after a few years in Seattle after sending letters to the girl she loves.Filled with mystery, danger, and shocking secrets as our unlikely heroes are in the process to restore old ties, make new relationships and more.





	1. Let's Be Lovers and Pirates, and Even Be Kids Again

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a lot of work to do, and currently am in the process of taking two summer classes for college. Usually, I am not always busy, but from today until the 10th of August, I have to also work on classwork. I will try and hammer new chapters out in my free time, but that may be hard sometimes. I have many plans for this fiction and hope people enjoy it.

The World is Ours  
Chapter 1  
“O, Captain! My Captain! Our fearful trip is done.” Walt Whitman 

Many Years Ago

“Max! Chloe! It is going to rain, come inside soon.”

The concerned voice of Joyce called, as the young Max Caulfield looked to her friend. The girls had been playing pirates all afternoon, and the rain was about to start as her friend Chloe Price was busy gathering her things. “Mom you do not have to worry! We are coming.” Her friend bellowed as she looked to Max who started going inside. “Max, aren’t you forgetting something?” she asked as they stepped inside to cool down with juice boxes, and cookies. Joyce had baked them, and William just came home from work.

“No.”

“Okay if you say so,” Chloe said looking at Max who had taken her shoes off and was sitting on the carpet. “I thought you forgot our pirate flag, but we have it.” The blonde said as she also took her shoes off and left them beside the door, before flopping down beside her friend. They laid together and watched as the rain started.  
“If my fellow pirates are done relaxing, I can start making dinner.” The warm voice of William stated as he kissed Joyce gently and went to the kitchen. A relaxed evening with the Price family was usually pretty enjoyable. Since Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield were out, they could not leave their daughter home alone. Max sighed happily and listened to the rain, while Chloe started to hum “We could watch that movie we began last night. Alternatively, maybe, we could go to my room and chill for now.” Chloe stated.

“Nah,” Max said laying on the floor taking in the fresh air of the air conditioner. Joyce was not paying attention, as she was placed in her chair reading a book. Max curled up slightly and frowned. “My parents have been out in Seattle for days at this point, I really cannot wait to see them, but I am enjoying my time here.” “Max anytime you wish to stay, you know you are allowed to in my book.” Joyce reminded again. 

William came out to tell everyone dinner was ready after thirty minutes later. Max had fallen asleep next to Chloe and was woken by a slight shake to the shoulder from her best friend. “Come on Max. Dinner is ready,” the blonde said with a smile as the brunet slowly woke up from her slumber.

Max got up to her feet and followed Chloe to the dining room where William had all the food set up. Joyce was seated beside William who was telling her a joke as she laughed. “Hello young Max, are you ready to eat?” she asked as Chloe chimed in “I’m hella starving.” “Yes Mrs. Price, I am hungry as well,” Max says as she sat down to eat, with her friend’s family. Everyone passed the food along and got their share. William had made amazing pancakes which were fluffy and light, as well as bacon and eggs.  
Everyone enjoyed dinner that night as Joyce would tell the group stories of her day, and the potential plan of taking the girls out tomorrow to Portland for a day trip. Chloe seemed eager and kept an eye on her friend Max all evening, and when bedtime approached, she had set Max’s sleeping bag up. 

Max was ready for bed that night and knew that she and Chloe had a big day ahead of them tomorrow. She went into the restroom and freshened up, brushing her teeth, and then cleaning her face before going back to Chloe’s room, where her friend was already dressed in her pajama shorts and shirt. 

Max flopped beside her friend and sighed clearly ready for bed. “You don’t have to sleep on the floor if you do not want to,” Chloe reminded her. “There is plenty of room for you to stay in bed with me, plus the floor is probably uncomfortable.” The blonde said. “Only if you insist,” Max said with a bit of concern. She didn’t want to intrude on her friend or cause discomfort. Especially since she knew Chloe liked boys, she thought. 

When Max laid beside her friend in her bed, she didn’t let worry or fear grasp her like the nightmares she had the previous night since her family left. Maybe she was just worried that they would be gone longer than she thought. She also dreamed of a doe, a blue butterfly, and a crow, which would mean something in her life at a later time.  
Chloe had said something to her, which she ignored since she was lost in her thoughts. “Dude you are acting hella weird,” Chloe said looking at her friend as Max started to cry. “I miss my family,” Max said. She knew something would happen to them because it always happened. “You are going to be fine, just let me help you,” Chloe said softly and hugged her friend. “Hey, Max. I know your parents are going to come home. It might take them awhile, but just know I’m here,” the young girl said softly. Max’s head laid against her friend’s shoulder as she was in the process of calming down. “I also want to tell you a secret, because I don’t know if you realize this.” Chloe states.  
Max looked up into the blonde’s eyes as Chloe looked into hers. “I know we have been close since we were in diapers, but there is something deep down in my heart,” Chloe said softly. Max felt her heart skip a beat as Chloe continued her talk. “Well, I have always had feelings for you, I think I have always loved you more than I do boys.” She piped up. Max’s eyes dilated as she looked at her friend, her heart was skipping a beat and red started to form on her face.

Max almost fell out of Chloe’s bed as the taller girl looked at her friend and helped her before she fell. Yet, she moved closer to her friend’s face and pecked her on the lips as Max looked shocked. Max didn’t know how to react as she heard Joyce tell the girls to go to bed, “Please don’t tell mom.” She said calmly as Max nodded slightly. “I promise,” she said.


	2. Death Comes to Arcadia Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You used to tell me stories of the sea, and the world you left behind. Why do bad things happen to good people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for sad themes, sad chapter ahead.

The World Is Ours  
Chapter 2  
“The bravest thing I ever did was continuing my life when I wanted to die.”   
― Juliette Lewis  
3 Years Later  
It was a few years before Max had left, and death came to Arcadia Bay. Thirteen years of age and both girls were in for a painful experience.

Vulnerable souls were trapped in the home of Chloe Price. The value of her house declined from a faithful wreck that would cause a downward spiral in her life. Chloe was without a father, Joyce without a husband, and Max, a nervous wreck. William understood the things that happened over the years with Chloe and Max, and Joyce was even on board. For a few years, Chloe and Max were tighter than a knot, from what happened years ago when they were little. 

They were dating at the time. It may have been a small experience, but it was nice. Holding hands, walking together, riding the bus to town together, conquering the world together and not looking back. Chloe promised Max the world, and Max promised Chloe that she would never leave her sight that someday they would get married. Maybe it was foolish back then, but together they ruled their middle school. 

Warren had a thing for Max, but Chloe always told him to back off. Their entire class was full of ‘wannabe famous’ chasers. Max was enjoying her time at school with Chloe, they would also enroll in Blackwell Academy someday. That was until the day William died, and their relationship was frayed. That wouldn’t happen because the death of William was a shock to the entire town of Arcadia. 

The two girls were sitting together at home, cuddled up watching a movie. Joyce had been working at the Two Whales Diner when Willaim got the call that Joyce was finally off work and that they would all be eating like kings that night. Max was always the guest of honor, and her parents would be picking her up that night after dinner. The brunet was uncomfortable that entire night and Chloe was nervous as well. 

“You seem spooked, is something wrong?” 

Chloe’s voice was in her ear, as Max looked back at her friend like a wide eyed doe. She knew something was not right when no one came home. The sound of an ambulance, a fire truck, and even a police car went past the Price household, as Max got up and went to the door opening it slightly. She stood there and watched as the local law enforcement went past in a hurry, probably some bum was getting pulled over. 

“It’s just weird that no one is home yet. That’s it.”

Max seemed tense as Chloe rubbed her back gently, before taking Max’s hand in her own linking their fingers together. 

“I am just worried about you. That’s all.” 

Chloe said softly before brushing Max’s hair out of her face and kisses her cheek. 

“Besides, Dad will be coming home soon with mom, and we will all be eating some pretty good grub tonight!” she promises.

“I just don’t feel that well at this moment, it’s like I am worried that something bad happened.” Max’s voice was hushed.

Chloe shrugged it off before leading Max to the couch, pulling her onto her lap gently. She wrapped her arms around her waist and breathed in her scent before she joked with her girlfriend.

“If something bad happens, it’s like our famous wine tasting experience. That’s bad, and mom looked really disappointed. We aren’t doing that, nothing bad happened, just probably some bum that was speeding.” 

Max was uncomfortable the whole night until the telephone rang. Chloe let Max move before going to the phone herself, and picking it up.

“Price residence. This is Chloe speaking.”

Sauntering to the kitchen where her girlfriend was, Max looked at Chloe, whose face was turning beat red, as she found out it was her mother calling. Nearly dropping the phone, the young Price girl almost fainted. William had been in a car wreck, and Joyce was with him. He was in critical condition, and she arranged that Chloe stayed with the Caulfield family tonight. 

She was in shock and stayed quiet most of the night at Max’s house. She would be able to visit William the next day, but she didn’t know if she had the heart to do so. Chloe was never this quiet, and Max was concerned. They would all visit him the next day, and bring him cards, and flowers, and then the blonde could see her father once again. 

Little did she know was she would never get to say goodbye except at the funeral. Her heart was heavy, but she still had Max. Max wasn’t leaving. Chloe was envious, vulnerable, and in a lost state when she heard the news that William died overnight. 

She would meet her mother the next day. Funeral arrangements were made, and plans were put into place. Her father would be buried at his and her mother’s church. Chloe never really believed in a God, but knew that her father always did. She never understood, especially after the death of her cat Bongo why bad things happen to good people. 

Hearts were heavy, friends and family gathered, and Max was by her side the entire time. Joyce was as well. She did her best to not cry, but that was all she could do. A week later the news came to Max. She would be moving to Seattle with her parents. Goodbye wasn’t easy, and the breakup was harder. They talked about a long distance relationship, and to write letters, but Chloe deep down did not believe it would work. She would eventually slip into darkness and phases and eventually fall through the cracks until someone entered her life once again. 

Take my hand, let’s see where we wake up tomorrow.

Chloe changed over the years. Not all for the best. Made friends with the bad boys with bad attitude. Swearing she would never love again, yet miracles come to those who need them. That was until she transferred from Acadia Junior High to Blackwell Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will meet some new characters, and even get a look into Chloe's rebellious behavior.


	3. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is an annoying and very boring time, and trouble travels around Arcadia like a nightmare. Who are the two mysterious characters who are at the train yard? Find out in Chapter 3; Troublemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 3, I hope everyone enjoys, I will be working on chapter four this weekend. Also, I may or may not be gone until next weekend due to two final exams I have to take for my college course. I will be able to upload when I can.

Chapter 3  
Troublemaker  
Summer 

Once a good student, something in Chloe snapped before she finished middle school. She would be going to Blackwell instead of Arcadia High, and she would need to prove she could keep her grades up for her scholarship. Once she beat a kid up, got detention, and then in that time took to art. She was pretty good at art and would keep her grades up until she would go to Blackwell in the fall.

Without Max in her life, Chloe felt like she had no one. She often found herself sneaking out of Joyce’s home since she was never around. Joyce was often working at the Two Whales Diner and was trying to get enough money that Chloe would be able to go to her dream school of Blackwell for art and photography. Chloe found herself lying to Joyce many times in her life, sneaking out, coming home late, and even started smoking cigarettes that she would get from seniors who went to Blackwell currently. Hanging out with a bad crowd, Chloe thought she was living the life. 

She took up skateboarding with her friend Justin’s skater boy group. Not coming home until late after going to the skatepark, Chloe knew her mother was often mad at her. Slipping through the cracks, the blonde haired girl did not want to disappoint her mother, but she was struggling and unable to keep herself afloat. She also was offered a job with her mother, but she didn’t want to cramp her mother’s style of being the one who was not nice. 

Chloe wanted to live a bit too. There was a lot of pain in the Price household, and there was not a lot of relay between letters between Chloe and Max. The two used to be inseparable, but now Chloe felt vulnerable. She needed to get away from Arcadia Junior High and find adventure in her new school. The Price girl also started stealing and causing hassle around town, and Joyce thought her daughter needed friends. Chloe also found herself drawing and taking photos of her work, she would try and keep from causing too much trouble, but often trouble found her name.

No one knew of Chloe’s crimes, nor did they know that she was often smoking. The girl cut her long blonde hair, grew taller, stole her a map to Portland, and she promised she would drop a bomb on Arcadia and run away for good. She also took a can of spray paint, that she would take with her. Joyce was gone for the afternoon and evening, and Chloe left a message for her on the fridge saying she was leaving for the night. Chloe needed to get out of the house, and she just wanted to get some air in her lungs beside the taste of nicotine which calmed her nerves. 

Dressed in all black, she would be able to cause trouble without anyone spotting her. She got to the train tracks by taking the shortest way possible, and that was cutting through the Bay. Taking the handkerchief around her wrist, she tied it over her nose and mouth to prevent harmful chemicals from entering as she started to tag an abandoned building, not actually paying attention. Chloe was more concerned about someone shooting her where she was, or police being called. 

Arcadia’s trains were often filled with their resources such as lumber and other goods and services. There were also many truckers, and Chloe actually debated going to the trucker plant and tagging there. She also debated going to the abandoned sawmill where many people ended up shot or worse.The group Chloe hung out with in middle school often went here and would tag at the train yard where the trains were homed and loaded in the morning.The sawmill was close to the train yard, but she didn’t care right now, she just needed to fill alive. It was night time, and Chloe knew she would need to get home soon, but she also needed a cigarette. 

She fumbled in her pocket with shaky hands once she was finished with her current tag. She reached into a box of cigarettes and lit one up, before inhaling and exhaling a cloud of smoke. She heard the sound of struggle as well as a dog and freaked out nearly dropping her cigarette. Someone else was here too. 

“Where’s my money bitch?!” the man’s voice asked as she heard a dog growling.  
“Frank I think you beat him enough,” a female’s voice said. 

“Pompidou heel.” the man known as Frank said as the man who was getting beat flinched under him. His face covered in blood “I will have your money! I swear! Just don’t hurt me again!” the other guy cried out as Chloe listened in. The paint on the wall was fresh, and she didn’t want to back into it. She also didn’t want to end up dead or assaulted, but soon tripped on a bottle that was discarded wrong.  
“Shit,” she mumbled under her breath as the dog started barking again. “Frank I think I heard something.” The girl’s voice said as his dog kept growling and barking. “Let Pompidou smell them out, I believe that we got a visitor,” Frank told her as Chloe heard the dog coming closer as she tried to run away. 

Chloe ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She tripped again and ended up falling as the dog stopped at her as a flashlight shown on her. A hand grabbed the hood she had over her head and grabbed her hair as her neck was forced back. Her breathing was heavy, yet she didn’t want to die.

“Wh-who are you? Wh- what do you want?” her voice cracked as the man kept a tight grip on her as the girl held the dog’s leash making sure that the dog didn’t attack.  
“You are on our turf. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t blow your damn head off for coming here? Were you followed, or are you just stupid coming out here alone?” he asked. The blonde girl standing beside him was doing her best to keep a hold of the dog. “Or Pompidou could have a nice tasty snack. Either way, you were very dumb coming here.” He said.

“I asked you to give me your damn name asshole!” Chloe yelled at him as he sighed. “My name is Frank Bowers, my dog Pompidou.” He said as the girl moved closer. “Rachel Amber,” she replied looking at Chloe who was sort of terrified at this moment.

“I’ve seen you at the Two Whales Diner,” Chloe cohorts at Frank. “Yeah, you are usually getting the beans,” she almost laughs as Frank glared at her. “I will leave you with a warning girl,” “Chloe Price, you know my mother.” She sighed. “Chloe—do not come here ever again, I am feeling generous, but I seem to have business tonight.” He says. 

“Like what?” Chloe asked. “I sell drugs, but you will never buy them from me because this will be the only time you see me.” He says to her. “I will take her home,” Rachel said as Chloe struggled to get up once Frank let go of her hair. “Fine, I will be done with this guy soon, and then I am heading out for the night, thanks for coming tonight.” He said to Rachel as she smiled. 

“Uh, thanks, dick,” Chloe said under her breath as Frank waved goodbye to Rachel. Chloe followed her as she sighed. “You are the girl from Arcadia Junior High aren’t you?” she asked on the way to her car. 

“Yeah. I am.” She said in response to Rachel’s question. “I was there in elementary and for a few semesters for middle school, but transferred out to Blackwell Academy.” She said running a hand through her blonde hair. “I-I’m going to Blackwell this year. How old are you anyways? How do you have a car?” Chloe asked in response unable to say much of anything else. She was embarrassed, she had never seen this girl all her life, but she seemed to be that of a favorite queen bee type. Something that Chloe would never act like.  
Chloe sighed as she and Rachel got to a car. “I am 14, but my parents have been showing me how to drive since I was little.” Rachel bragged. “Plus they don’t care when I borrow the car.” She bragged again.

It was hard to find the right words when she was in a car with such a beautiful girl. “It’s lucky we found you and not the cops. I noticed you painting, but didn’t let Frank know. So basically you owe me a favor,” Rachel said. “If the cops came, you would have been arrested, and lost your chance of getting in,” she said. “So that is why you owe me a favor. Shake on it.” 

“Okay,” Chloe said and shook the hand of Rachel. “You also seem to be all alone, I could show you the ropes of Blackwell when you get in, and even get you into a party or something, so how about being friends?” Rachel asked. 

“I’d like that,” Chloe said, knowing that tonight, she might have made an enemy and also a new friend. She just knew when she got home, Joyce would be pissed. Joyce was going to be angry, and Chloe explained to Rachel on the way to her house her situation. It was really late, and Joyce would be waiting for her on the couch, where she would yell at her like usual.

“I will go in with you, and even tell your mom you were with me,” Rachel promises as Chloe looked at Rachel and nodded her head. “Promise?” she asked, “Promise.” Rachel’s answer sounded promising, and Chloe was confident that this was a relationship that would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, Joyce meets Rachel, Chloe's first semester at Blackwell, and some of Max's time in Seattle.


	4. Rachel and Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing to lose, except you. You walked in my life when it was like a hurricane, but now I am grinning from ear to ear.

Chapter 4  
Rachel and Chloe

The two sat in Rachel’s car for awhile before either spoke a word. Chloe was taking in what Rachel had told her about going to Blackwell and seeing her around Arcadia Junior High. She was trying to think of what to say as Rachel plugged in Chloe’s address after she spoke it rather quietly. 

“For a troublemaker, you sure are quiet.” Rachel scoffed as Chloe turned a cheek. 

“You know what? Fuck you.” Chloe grumbled as Rachel started to laugh. 

“Geeze I was only joking, you really are easy to stir up. Just like I am.” She smiles as she takes a drag of her cigarette as the cars pass illuminated signs. Night life at Arcadia was usually pretty quiet, but this was fun. Just her and Rachel in a car together. “I could go from 30 miles an hour to about 120 in zero seconds flat.” She jokes again trying to stir Chloe again. 

“Pretty girls and fast cars. I like it, I bet going that fast would make anyone feel alive.” Chloe grinned as Rachel stepped on the gas pedal. The car caroused faster than Chloe ever thought she would feel, closing her eyes she felt more alive than she ever did in her life. “Told Ya I can go hella fast!” Rachel yelled over the sound of the speedy engine before her car slowly started to slow down.

“That was cool!” Chloe said once Rachel went back to the speed limit posted as she looked at the troublemaker in her passenger seat. “Joyce is going to be so mad when I get home,” she said once she looked at the time. “No, she won’t. I will go with you, and that is a promise.” The blonde said looking at Chloe as she yawned. “Tired already? I wanted to show you something, oh well I could always show you tomorrow.” Rachel said. 

“Tomorrow is a new day, plus I don’t want to freak out Joyce anymore than I need to.” Chloe said as she took notice of Rachel, “I also have a few questions myself. Like whats the story with the guy with the dog, and why were you hanging out with him?” she asked. 

“Oh, you are talking about Frank and Pompidou. I met Frank at a party. He supplies Blackwell students with special party favors. Typically he provides weed, and other drugs especially that for our wealthy students.” She grinned. “I usually hang out with him sometimes because I buy a lot of stuff with him, and usually love to help him get his money back.”   
“So Frank is a drug dealer, and you two were beating some guy up to get money? That sounds rad.” Chloe grinned as Rachel laughed. “That’s putting it mildly girly. I usually just hold onto his dog and look menacing.” “That is cool though. When I go to Blackwell, I am going to be studying art and stuff. I didn’t know the location you guys were at is where drug trades go on, but if I am not allowed to do my art there let me know.” Chloe said hoping Rachel didn’t mind her graffiti.

“Nah. I can let Frank know what is going on and he will allow it, and who knows maybe he will let you try some of his world famous weed.” Rachel grinned throwing her cigarette bud out the window. “Welp, we are here,” Chloe said looking at her house and gulped. “Relax, I am coming to help you, and you won’t have to do this alone. Plus I could be your friend when you go to Blackwell, as long as you don’t mind coming with me to do some crimes.” She said. She parked her car and got out with Chloe. “Can I leave the can of spray paint in your car?” she asked quietly as Rachel nodded. 

Chloe took her house key and cracked open the door quietly trying to make no noise as she stepped into the front room with Rachel. She saw the illuminating light of the television as she crept to the kitchen 

Joyce noticed Chloe, and her face got beet red. “CHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU UNTIL TODAY! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE, AND I AM NOT MESSING AROUND WITH YOU! TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE OR SO HELP ME GOD,” she screamed at her daughter as Rachel stepped beside Chloe and nodded her head. 

Chloe flinched all through the yelling of her mother that she wasn’t paying attention to Rachel who stood beside her. “You’re daughter was with me. I was just showing her around Blackwell. The students had to adopt a new student week, and I was chosen as your daughter’s Guide. My name is Rachel Amber, and I will be your daughter’s newest friend and closest ally.” Rachel spoke up lying with her silver tongue. 

“Nice to meet you, Rachel,” Joyce said and extended a hand towards the blonde as she shook her hand. “Chloe, why did you not tell me that was today? I could have taken off work. I am glad you made a friend.” Joyce came off as surprised as Chloe stood there and flinched. “It’s fine, I also left a note saying I was going out but since you were gone I needed to go anyways.” She said looking a bit upset. She almost started to cry, something that she was good at doing when she needed to get out of a situation. Rachel sighed and took notice of the Price household and felt the sad atmosphere.

“I’m sorry Chloe,” Joyce’s words were soft as her mother rubbed her daughter’s back and gave her a hug. “I have been so busy with work I totally forgot you were going to Blackwell. I know I am not home enough, but I will try and take off work, and we could go to Portland and do something sometime.” Chloe’s mother told her as she nodded her head against her mother’s shoulder. She does look back at Rachel and winks, Joyce never noticed. Chloe was too scared that her mom would ground her, yet she didn’t care. “Would you mind me going to hang out with Rachel tomorrow?” Chloe asked her mother once she was let go of as Joyce smiles and nods her head. “Rachel, it is really late, you do not have to leave. Please stay the night,” Joyce told her.

“I am not sure,” she said as Chloe looked at Rachel with big eyes as she sighed. “Fine, but I will need to get home in the morning, and then I will be back to pick her up.” She said. Rachel was a bit annoyed, but Chloe knew it was because her mother was probably cramping her style.  
The two went to Chloe’s room where she laid down and stared at the ceiling. “This is nice, I do not remember the last time I had company.” She said trying to keep memories of her ex-girlfriend out of her mind. Yet she did get letters once each week, and she did appreciate it from Max, even if she was so far away. Chloe laid there and looked at Rachel who was observing her room.

“Nice room, but you could fix it up a bit.” She said as she looked out of Chloe’s window. The night sky of Arcadia Bay was dark, and the wind of the Bay was sweet in their noses. Rachel dug into her pocket and pulled a red Altoids tin “Wanna take a hit? Plus I could show you how to roll one.” She grinned as Chloe was thinking about it. She pulled her ashtray close and lit a cigarette which made Rachel laugh. “You should have some of the real stuff, not that shitty smoke. Plus I am pretty sure your mother went to bed. Come on you have to try this.” Rachel said rolling herself a blunt as she lit it. “If not, I will show you another way tomorrow.” She said taking a lighter and burning the end of her blunt. She took a drag and groaned. “Or are you miss goodie two shoes?” 

“I have too smoked a blunt, I just don’t want it,” Chloe said causing Rachel to roll her blue eyes. “You must just be scared.” She laughed as Chloe changed out of clothes and into her pajamas. She didn’t care if Rachel was looking, it was just her habit of changing around Max all the time. “I am not scared,” Chloe said laying back on her bed again. “Prove it.” Rachel said passing her blunt to Chloe as she rolled her eyes. “Fine, I will show I am not a chicken,” Chloe said and took a hit, and everything became clear.

After a while, both girls were on the trip of a life time as they both hit their high. Both were busy making fun of the other, and giggling over stupid stuff. They were having the time of their life, and Chloe felt flushed. She had never had much attention from people other than her skater friends, but this was different. This was getting high with a beautiful girl (like Max), and she would have an even better time with a girl (like Rachel). Chloe was also lost in thought about different things and lost the sense of time before succumbing to her own slumber. Rachel had passed out beside her, looking beautiful than ever. Chloe grinned happily next to her friend asleep. She still wanted to know who this mysterious girl was, but she knew she would be her friend. Maybe someday, something more.

Rachel twitched in her sleep as Chloe put an arm around her the best she could. Being high, her arms were like noodles, and she could not quite move them right. Joyce would not speak a word to her or Rachel about being high and guessed she would let the girls have their fun, even if she did not know it was involved with drugs. Waking up was a pain in the ass, but Chloe was happy that she had Rachel Amber in her life from that moment, and the two were inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, up next in chapter 5, Rachel and Chloe's friendship deepens when they hang out at the American Rustyard.


	5. Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a weird dream, plus she and Rachel have started to hang out. In a few weeks, she would be starting at Blackwell, what are the strange feelings in her gut and what does she feel for Rachel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited to get more chapters done. I have had a few written up, and am in the process of uploading them when I can. These few chapters have been coming out since I have been studying for my finals. I will go back to writing them next week after my summer classes

Chapter 5  
Lament  
Chloe was asleep, and her dream felt vivid. She could recall everything, and even how real it felt. She remembered getting high with Rachel, and even remembered that she fell asleep, but now she was trapped in her dream.

In front of her in the forest was a doe. She could reach out and touch it, that was how close it was to her. The doe watched her suspiciously as she reached out as its ears flicked upright and it bolted away in the forest. Chloe ran after it as it started to rain, and saw more deer before she fell on her butt in the dirt. She flinched as she watched the doe approach with a buck and even a baby fawn. Chloe even covered her face with her hands mumbling. “Don’t hurt me,” as she started to cry.

The doe stopped in front of her and laid in front of her as the fawn walked to Chloe and fell into her arms as she held it close to her. Chloe was very confused by this, but the doe continued to watch her. She felt safe at this moment and rubbed the fawn’s head in her hand. The deer reminded her of Max, and she cried more. “I miss you. I want you to come home.” She mumbled as the doe bowed its head to her and then woke up from the dream. 

Chloe Price was feeling pretty good about herself. The warm breath of Rachel hit her neck causing her to stir and flutter open bloodshot eyes. Groaning slightly because her head hurt, Chloe moved slightly, so she did not disturb Rachel’s sleep. Peaking at the time, Chloe noticed it was 9:00 a.m. and quietly got up from Rachel before heading to the restroom, after quietly shutting the door behind her. She felt like she could throw up, but didn’t as she took a painkiller with a glass of water. Joyce was humming downstairs making breakfast as the smells of food made Chloe’s stomach gurgle. 

She went back to her room and gathered her clothes as she noticed Rachel waking up. “Yo,” Rachel mumbled quietly looking at Chloe as she gave the nod in recognition. “Hey.” Chloe’s voice was shot as she took another drink of water from the glass she had been drinking from. “That was some great stuff wasn’t it?” Rachel chuckled under her breath which caused Chloe to nod. 

“I have never smoked weed, but that was fun,” Chloe said placing her glass of water on the nightstand in her room before sitting back down on her bed. Rachel rolled onto her side as Chloe flopped down. “I get to show you things today. You promised yesterday.” Rachel said as she hooked a finger in the loop of Chloe’s pants, “I got you under my wings, and together we will rule this town.” Her voice was soft and caused Chloe to flush pink. “Because if you don’t go with me, I can easily find another person to replace you. There may or may not be more noobs coming to Blackwell this year,” she purrs. 

Chloe could only nod as Rachel started to giggle “There is no problem with that.” Chloe states as Rachel yawned and stared at the ceiling while Chloe looked at her new friend. “There may be days I do have to leave. My parents do take vacations once in awhile, and some of them are very private.” Rachel says hoping Chloe doesn’t mind. “That’s fine, as long as you hang out with me,” Chloe says trying to keep her cool. 

“I will, and that is a promise.” Rachel’s voice was hushed almost as if she had something to hide. Chloe didn’t want to pressure, but it did make her wonder if this was really going to be a real friendship for her or not and was afraid to speak up about it. She probably wouldn’t ever talk about what is on her mind because she knew that ruined her relationship with Max, at least Chloe thinks it did, after all, Chloe wasn’t the best at describing her feelings or moods when she was suspicious.  
She hurried and got her shower while Rachel waited for her. She did hear Joyce calling them down for breakfast, and after making herself presentable she went down with Rachel, and the two ate pancakes and bacon. Joyce’s breakfast was always great, and Chloe could never thank her mother enough for the meal even if she was afraid to speak up. The two went to Rachel’s car after lunch and were on their way.

The drive wasn’t far, but it was close to the spot where Chloe met Rachel last night. “This is the All American Rust Yard. Blackwell’s party place.” Rachel welcomed Chloe once they parked and got out. “Usually students have been coming here for as long as I could remember. Ever since we moved here, my parents would drive past it all the time to get home. But, here I can chill, relax, and even smoke what I want without people stopping me.” Rachel explained. Chloe was walking around and not paying attention until she walked into a rusted car that had been sitting there. She made an audible humph as she nearly fell, but Rachel did help her balance again. “Careful captain klutz, you almost fell.” She laughed.  
“I didn’t know so many cars were rusting out this way,” Chloe said looking a bit embarrassed. The two walked around for awhile looking at all the stuff they could spot. From rusted cars to trucks, and even some old signs, the rust yard had it all. Rachel moved closer to Chloe put an arm around her shoulder and led her to a stone structure that looked like a house. “Welcome to my fort,” Rachel told her as sat on a beanbag chair. Chloe sat on a futon and looked at Rachel as she relaxed. She pulled a carton of cigarettes out and lit one up as she inhaled the chemicals before exhaling them into the wind. 

“Where are my manors, care for a smoke?” Rachel asked handing Chloe the carton as she took one and Rachel’s lighter and lit the cancerous stick. “I also have some rum if you care for a drink?” her voice spoke to Chloe as she put a hand over her eyes slightly to try and not cry. This was a fantastic week, and all Chloe felt was the pity and pain in her stomach as Chloe started to sob slightly. “Thank you,” she muttered at Rachel “No problem Price,” she said in return and got up and sat beside Chloe. Her hand ran up and down her back in a soothing motion causing Chloe to relax. 

“I would be lying, but meeting you was like a miracle,” Chloe said softly. Rachel nodded slightly. “Almost like you were an angel. When my ex-girlfriend left, and my dad died, all I felt was regret, pain, and even was the most vulnerable human ever. But, meeting you, has not only been one of the best days in my life but also I feel free. I am having a great time and just wanted you to know that you really helped me. Also, you didn’t kill me.” Chloe joked remembering the previous night. 

“Believe me, Frank may be all bark, but he does have some bite. You haven’t bought from him, so you don’t have to fear the bark.” Rachel laughs. “That is impressive that you made friends with the local drug dealer,” Chloe says looking at Rachel as she scoffs. “Believe me. I usually am one to cause trouble. I was out of town one day and got lost, hitchhiked and was trying to get a ride home. Frank was traveling in an RV and helped me get back here. There were other times I have gotten into trouble but Frank is usually one to help me out of jams, so I can always rely on him.” Rachel said. “But this conversation is between you and me, do not tell him I said any of this or he might actually do something.” She glared at Chloe as she nodded her head. “I won’t speak a word of this.”

“Good.” Rachel said before running her hand up and down Chloe’s back once again. “School starts in a few weeks if anyone gives you trouble tell them you know me,” Rachel says knowing that the rich kids might have a problem with her new friend. “I know how to fight,” Chloe muttered. “But still you don’t want to be thrown out of Blackwell.” Rachel said with the roll of her eyes.

“You and me, are going to rule the school, and that is a promise.” Rachel’s words echoed in Chloe’s head as the weeks went by. Soon she was welcomed at Blackwell and moved in. Joyce would be around if Chloe ever needed anything, but Chloe was glad to be away from home. She was about to step into the building for her first class when a boy ran into her, and they both fell right there and then. “You pushed me! You will rue this day that you messed with me! Just wait until I tell my father about you!” he freaked out and ran into the building away from Chloe. She just stood there and headed into her classroom unsure what just happened. She would tell Rachel about it later, but right now she needed to get through her first classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, who is this mysterious boy and why is he so annoying? Plus does Chloe actually have feelings for Rachel? Find out soon in the story as Chloe's journey continues


	6. Downward Spiral of the Vortex Club; Victoria vs. Racel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Chloe are getting closer and closer when the Vortex Club comes to Blackwell, Victoria lets her claws come out at the most popular student, and shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back after a week absence. I am finally finished with my college courses. Will be uploading each Friday unless I get chapters done sooner. I will be going back to college soon to finish my final semester, but Fridays will be my uploading day.

Chapter 6 Downward Spiral of the Vortex Club; Victoria vs. Rachel

“Welcome to Blackwell Academy. The best art school in Oregon. A place to make memories, friends, and a place where students learn to use their skills to the best of their abilities. We have not had a single problem on this campus, and many students feel safe when they travel to Arcadia Bay. We are located close to the Bay, and are a small town with many great people.” The television screen spoke and awoke Chloe as she rolled out of bed. “Shit! I am late!” Chloe yelled and sprang out of bed, got dressed and ran to class. It would take her awhile to get used to going to classes once again. 

Three Weeks Later:

The first few weeks of Blackwell had been full of drama, annoyance, homework, projects, finding herself around campus and even her classes. Chloe needed to get used to her coursework, and her schedule. She had skipped a few classes and missed others due to her anxiety and depression that had occurred over the pain and loss of her father. She still was a bit upset about it, and usually didn’t let others know her problems. 

The little incident at the beginning of the school year had been solved. Rachel did speak to the boy and found out his name was Nathan Prescott whose father owned all of the school, including the dorms in which Chloe spent most of her time when she wasn’t going out with Rachel for much-needed breaks. In the time she spent away from Rachel, Chloe found out she was very productive and able to get her coursework done when her teachers asked for her work. Joyce did take her to a few counseling meetings, but she stopped going once Rachel gave her more weed. 

Also, a lot of Chloe’s time was spent skateboarding and making her name appear around campus with Rachel Amber. She was usually with Justin and his skater boys, and Rachel would even thrash with them like she was one of the dudes. Out of everyone at Blackwell currently, Rachel Amber was the most popular student, and usually, Chloe was part of the cool kids, that was until Victoria Chase started picking on her. 

It started the first week when Chloe brought some pretty impressive photos into class for her first project. The class needed to take pictures of things that they liked, and Chloe got one of the lighthouses, one of a doe that crossed her path, and another of a crow that was on her window. Victoria made a mess of her photos. To Victoria, Chloe was a talented loser who will never take a good photo ever in her life. Especially since she had a ratty camera, and that her inbred parents probably gave them to her. 

Lately, Chloe was not a happy camper around other students. Usually spending her time getting high and working on her coursework, Chloe was able to get most of her stuff done in the time periods, but the satisfaction of happiness was not on her. Rachel did cheer her up each day, and then she went miserably again. She missed Max, she lost her father, and she missed going home, even if home was close to Blackwell for her. 

Chloe felt like a kid inside, often lonely without her friends when everyone was busy. Since it was Friday, she decided to take the bus and visit her mother at the Two Whales Diner without Rachel. Rachel was busy with Frank doing mission work, and Chloe wasn’t invited, but Rachel would bring her something special once she returned to the dorm. Plopping down in the diner, she saw her mother and waved her down.  
“There’s my girl,” Joyce smiled and hugged her daughter as Chloe got a bit embarrassed. 

“Mom, that’s embarrassing. We are in public.” Chloe laughed nervously, and Joyce poured her a mug of coffee. 

“Okay fine. What can I do for you today Chloe?” Joyce asked as Chloe pondered over the menu. 

“Egg and bacon omelet?” Chloe asked her mother as she nodded and went to put the order in before joining her daughter again. The other waitresses took over for Joyce as she sat with her daughter and the two talked for what seemed forever. It wasn’t until a man came in and sat at the table joining Chloe and Joyce and the young Price girl was confused. 

“Hello, again Joyce. Looking good as ever.” The man told her as Joyce flushed red as her daughter got a glimpse of her face and looked pretty angry. “Get away from my mother,” Chloe growled at the man as he laughed. “Your daughter is pretty protective of you. It is a good trait to have. She doesn’t seem like the troublemaking type either.” He said as Joyce looked at Chloe and tried to find the right words. “Chloe, this is my new special friend David Madsen. He fought in the war, and came back to Arcadia Bay after an extended leave.” Joyce told her as Chloe looked a bit flushed. Joyce grabbed the food from the counter soon as the bell rang and placed it in front of Chloe as David laughed. “Nice to meet you, Chloe. I hope I don’t ever get in your way, but I am delighted that I can finally get to meet Joyce’s offspring.” He said with a laugh.

“Likewise…” Chloe said dryly before diving into her food and eating to keep from speaking to him. She also looked at her mother feeling a bit betrayed. She didn’t say much of anything the remainder of her trip, once she was back with Rachel, the two crashed in Chloe’s dorm where they spoke about Joyce’s special friend. Chloe was mad and didn’t care much for anything else until she heard a knock on her door. Most of the girls on their floor were in the lounge and chilling, and even Victoria had her little entourage with her. 

Chloe just wanted to relax and hang out with Rachel, even if Rachel wanted to go and cause trouble today. Victoria was laughing about the new organization her and Nathan opened up. It was going to be called the Vortex Club which was for the wealthy, attractive, and people who have talent at Blackwell. Chloe wasn’t invited to the parties or even into the club until the day that Rachel put Victoria in her place.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
“Courtney and Taylor, you know ever since we started going to Blackwell, you guys have been my best friends,” Victoria spoke to the other two girls listened. “Well, I will be ordering some new clothes, and I suggested to my parents that we could all get a new wardrobe change as well as camera changes.” The Chase girl laughed as her friends were more interested in shopping than schoolwork. “V, like we can get new cameras anytime soon. Our photos will be like better than sliced bread. Like I will be getting a new camera soon too.” Taylor said as Courtney nodded. “We will rule the school without photos, and many people won’t be able to say we don’t have talent,” Taylor said as Victoria rolled her eyes.

“If anyone’s photos are going to win, they should be mine,” Victoria said as her friends nodded. “You had better pictures than the new girl. I think she is a total slob and even full of shit. She couldn’t even take a proper picture unless it bit her on the ass.” Courtney chimed in as Taylor nodded causing Victoria to take a drag of the cigarette she had been smoking (At Blackwell no one really cared). 

Chloe walked in with Rachel causing all the girls to go silent, many left quickly as Victoria applauded the two as they entered. “Well look what we have here? Rachel Amber brought a stray dog.” Victoria laughed as Chloe gritted her teeth clearly a bit angry. Furrowing her brows, hands curling into fists, she was getting pissed. “Why don’t you fuck off Victoria?” Rachel asked as everyone looked at the blonde and laughed. “The most popular girl at Blackwell defending her dog. That’s cute.” Victoria chimes getting laughter from her group. 

Everyone was lost for words as Chloe and Rachel sat down in front of Victoria; Courtney and Taylor both watched as no one made a single move. Chloe was gritting her teeth as Victoria continued to jeer and taunt. It was almost as if she had started poking a bear and both girls were angry. "Oh my God Victoria cry me a fucking river. I started hanging out with her. So what? If it's that important to the Vortex club, then I'd rather not be a member. Apparently, you haven't learned better not to mess with people." Rachel said with a laugh as Chloe watched. 

"I'm surprised you'd stick up for her. You are the most inconsiderate person I know, and that's saying something." Victoria complained, "If you want to protect pit bull there. Be my guest." She continued to chide as Chloe laughed "That's rich. I've heard worse names coming from Nathan Prescott than what you are dishing out. It's hella annoying." Chloe chimed in response to Victoria. 

Rachel rolled her eyes the moment Chloe said the word hella but it just got an annoyed glance from Victoria as she moved closer to the two who were sitting in front of them. Victoria moved her hand and slapped Rachel across the face causing the blonde to give an audible gasp; that was until Rachel struck back. 

“Hit me on the cheek one more time…” Rachel grumbled as Courtney and Taylor had snuck around as Chloe kept an eye on them.

Both Victoria and Rachel engaged locking hands as Rachel was trying to make the next move. She tried getting Victoria’s arms away so she could get her hand on her. Soon, Chloe sprang at Victoria’s entourage as Courtney and Taylor ran out of the room without a word. Clearly, both were scared of what was actually going on. The only thing Victoria could hear was Courtney yelling that they were going to their room to study for a test the next day. 

Rachel did get Victoria to maneuver her arms until Rachel delivered a hard slap her across the cheek as well. Victoria flushed but winced as she reached to touch it. “You bitch.” She said under her breath as Rachel laughed followed by Chloe. 

“Repeat anything bad about Chloe, I will make it hurt worse next time. And if you tell anyone what happened here especially to the Vortex Club, they won’t believe it was me. Afterall, I am more beautiful and attractive than you. So goodbye Victoria. But next time the Vortex Club meets, I will be bringing my date.” She said looking at Chloe who flushed pink at the comment. Victoria flinched and looked at Rachel who was glaring at her. “When I count to 5, you better be out of this lounge,” Rachel growled stamping her foot as Victoria left pretty quickly out of the room without a word, but Chloe knew that she was red with tears as she left. 

Chloe cleared her throat while Rachel gathered the chess pieces off the ground as well as the board which had been discarded on the floor. Chloe watched her as she moved closer to Rachel. “Dude. That was hella badass. You didn’t have to sacrifice your happiness over mine like that.” She said as Rachel shook her head. “I’ve known you for weeks Price, I feel like you needed some protection, as well as a shoulder for you to put your head on. You are hella beautiful in your own ways. It’s the least I could do.” Rachel said running a hand over the slap mark on her cheek. Chloe moved closer to her and sat beside her. She felt the same safeness that she had felt once with Max, and watched as Rachel’s hand caressed her cheek softly.

“You are worth it. You are beautiful, and I want to make something like this work out.” Rachel muttered softly causing Chloe to gasp before Rachel moved closer to the tomboy. Her lips pursed slightly as she leaned to Chloe, and naturally, the Price girl followed her lead. Soon, their lips met, and Chloe thought the world seemed a lot clearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. Rachel and Chloe are cute together. Will the relationship last, or will the Vortex Club be the end of their relationship?


	7. The Spoils of Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief NSFW ahead. Not really a lemon yet, but brief. I have been quite busy getting ready and packing to go back to college. I am back with chapter 7 which had been done last week just didn't have the time to upload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Rachel want to try and have sex, but will small things ruin their night? *More lemons to appear later on. This is just a quickie to help the story move on*

Chapter 7 The Spoils of Victory  
*First Lemon/Brief NSFW Moment*  
There is no one to blame except for me; so I will try again

From the moment Chloe witnessed Rachel slap Victoria back, to the kiss on her lips; she couldn’t stop thinking about Rachel. Her world, her mind, and her body screamed for the blonde known as Rachel, and Chloe wanted to scream her name to the heavens. The two became even closer and had become honorary members of the Vortex Club. Victoria had written a letter to Rachel Amber which she kept as a trophy in her dorm. 

The letter said;  
Dear Rachel Amber, and friend (actually don’t know your name, never bothered to ask),  
You beat me fair and square. As promised, I will leave you both alone for now, and keep my mouth shut about you beating me. Apparently, you protect what you love, and I didn’t think you would fall in love with someone like your friend. I was wrong for taunting and making fun of what you admire, but I was jealous of you. (You just better keep your mouth shut about this letter), I will accept you into my organization the Vortex Club.  
~Kiss Kiss, Victoria Chase

Since the school year was ending, Chloe managed not to get kicked out of Blackwell with Rachel. Even her graffiti ended up around campus especially that of her Illuminati line. Some bathrooms held her honorary artwork, but no one figured it was Rachel or Chloe who drew them. The security guard that had been on campus was super old and was going to be retiring that summer. Almost getting caught putting graffiti around campus, the girls were pretty careful. Once the old security guard retired a month before the semester would end, Principal Wells took over. He almost caught them, but usually was too drunk to figure out what was really going on. 

Throughout the semester, Chloe soared in her grades and even excelled enough to keep herself in Blackwell. Also, when Chloe wasn’t causing trouble, the two were busy partying with the Vortex Club for the last two months of classes.  
Many people surrounded Rachel and gave her and Chloe the respect they deserved. Both girls were treated well, and through the Vortex Club, Chloe made many new friends. Even though both girls kept their eyes on Victoria, she didn’t cause trouble for either Rachel or Chloe. The spoils of victory were fantastic through the eyes of Chloe, and they included parties at the Rust Yard, bonfires, parties, drugs, and even Firewalk concerts. Joyce didn’t really hear much from Chloe, and she felt like she was losing her daughter. 

The girls were living life to the fullest and high life was the best life. Often getting blazed with Justin, Rachel and the skater boys Chloe enjoyed life to the fullest without parental supervision. Since Joyce was busy with David most weekends, Chloe didn’t really stick around home. Once the semester ended, Chloe would chill with Rachel all day, and even during the nights. Rachel’s hideout was like Chloe’s home away from home and was also David free. The relationship between Chloe and Rachel was kind of healthy, that was until one night. 

Both girls were enjoying their time at American Rust. It was a chilly rainy night, and both had been drinking, and pretty high on cannabis. The relationship was formed of trust, protection, and even a kind of lust. The night that Chloe lost her pride to Rachel was a night that strained their relationship. Maybe it was the fact that Rachel was experienced, or maybe it was the alcohol and drugs combined. Chloe wasn’t sure what went wrong in the time being, she just knew that when they slept with each other, that she felt bad because she had been saving herself for Max. Rachel was harsh, rough and not entirely gentle, and Chloe felt she ruined their relationship one night, she thought. 

They had been with each other for months. In the summer, they were with each other constantly, and their relationship was pretty serious. Both girls decided that they wanted to take their relationship further by having sex. Chloe agreed reluctantly because she knew she wanted to save herself for Max if she ever returned, but so far nothing. Max did stop sending her letters after awhile, and she had felt terrible about it. Chloe was used to getting a few letters a week but knew Max was probably giving up on them, or something had happened. She never really bothered to ask, she just knew in her heart that Max was gone. Chloe often kept from talking about Max around Rachel and was worried about ruining the relationship whining about Max. She didn’t tell Joyce she was leaving but snuck out once Joyce and David went out.

*NIGHT*

Rachel was standing at the entrance to the Rust Yard when Chloe arrived. They walked the train tracks to the Rachel’s hideout when she took Chloe’s hand in her own. 

“Welcome home baby,” Rachel spoke softly putting an arm around Chloe’s shoulder as the punk shuddered. “Relax. I got a gift for you by the way. No need to be nervous, just sit down on the carpet while I light some candles.” Rachel purred which caused Chloe to relax.

Rachel spent a few minutes lighting candles and watched as they flickered. Chloe was surprised by the flames, yet was lost for words. The wind was gentle along the doorway which now had a curtain that acted as a door. Rachel sat beside Chloe and handed her a box. “I was thinking about you, and decided to handmake these.” She said as Chloe opened the box finding a red bracelet with a C charm on it. “Wow Rachel, it’s really nice,” Chloe said softly looking at her new bracelet which she put on her wrist. 

“Come here and give me a hug.” Rachel said softly as Chloe wasn’t confident about what would happen. She just knew that she was nervous, and going to Rachel cautiously wasn’t helping her case. “You are acting like you haven’t kissed me before.” Rachel laughed as Chloe moved closer and planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. In her mind, all she could think about was ‘If you really love her, you would back out from this. If you really want Max, you back out from Rachel. You really love Rachel, you really love Max. What is wrong with you?’ the thoughts were confusing, as Rachel planted a kiss on her lips (Chloe’s view of being in heaven). 

She didn’t move much and felt like a limp noodle. Rachel rolled her eyes at this taking Chloe’s hands in her own pinning them above her head kissing her along the wall. Rachel made Chloe’s spine tingle and watching the other punk girl keep her hands pinned to the wall, she knew it was just a matter of time before her needs and wants came out. Chloe had been used to touching herself, but Rachel caused a whole new kind of feeling, one that Chloe never thought would come out. 

She wasn’t sure if it was the kissing or the breath of the other against her skin, but soon Rachel was touching her neck and along her body. “You don’t need to be so quiet Chloe.” She joked as Chloe laughed briefly. Right now, Chloe knew that Rachel was in control, and she guessed from this experience Rachel liked power (Chloe would grow to dominate, but now she was learning from the master). Soon clothing was shed from both girls, yet Rachel was gentle with Chloe for the most part, except for when it came to pinching, twisting, and causing Chloe to feel things she had never felt before. Between her breasts to her nethers, Chloe felt electric, fire, and the wetness, all emotions sloshed around and hurt her stomach from the anticipation and lust that had been going on. Yet it was all short and sweet until Chloe messed up. 

And it all ended when Chloe blurted out Max’s name. Her mind was clouded by Max, and all she could call Rachel was Max. Chloe knew Rachel was upset and had stopped the process with Chloe. She spoke to Chloe, and the words that came from Rachel were like ice, and she knew that Rachel was upset with her. “You want more? You probably should leave Chloe. If you can’t even say my name instead of hers, maybe you don’t belong to me. Go to your precious Max. I am getting the feeling that you don’t really want to be with me.” 

Drunk, high, and struggling to get clothed again Chloe fled into the night. She ran from the Rust Yard to get home. Once fully dressed, she knew she needed to leave. Chloe probably would avoid Rachel for now. Guilty for Getting home was also her biggest challenge, and Chloe hitched a ride with Frank Bowers who had found her. He didn’t say much, but he did give her water and let her shower in his RV. His dog left her alone for the most part, and Frank brought her closer to home, but not enough that David would notice. Joyce saw her daughter come in the door and saw her daughter had been crying. Chloe made a mistake that night, and Joyce was finally reunited with her daughter once again.

Chloe stayed at home for the second part of her summer break. She didn’t really hear much from Rachel until she finally got a few text messages. Rachel would forgive her, but Chloe would need to prove herself before that happened. Since school was approaching, as well as Chloe’s sixteenth birthday, Rachel promised to give her another shot. The distance between them was killer, but not as painful as the one between Chloe and Max. Chloe also learned to appreciate life a bit more without Rachel and together they would try again. Once together again they went on as if nothing had happened, and the two were close again. Maybe it was toxic, but for now, Chloe was happy that someone was in her life to love her. Yet she didn’t know that along the border a bus would be approaching, carrying someone on it who would make their relationship even more confusing than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a full lemon, but brief NSFW. I will be bringing sexual content later on, but right now this was a brief chapter to show the problems of their relationship. The next chapter goes over a new character's perspective and their journey back to Blackwell.


	8. She Took the Lone Bus Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious stranger boards a bus, from Seattle to Arcadia Bay. Her journey was filled with stops, chats, and even memories. Yet, the memories are enough to get her wondering if she was a bad person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of memory bits. I have one made up character in it for a cafe scene, but overall hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It was one of my favorites to write because I could make a backstory, as well as add dialogue from the game, and help it become memories of our mysterious stranger.

Chapter 8 She Took the Lone Bus Home  
"I can't say anything I don't love about Seattle." ~Felix Hernandez

Seattle was a beautiful place for this mysterious stranger. She was moving back to Arcadia Bay which was her home town. The girl’s head rested against the window watching illuminated signs, as they traveled from Washington to Oregon. There were numerous stops along the way, and one landed this stranger in a café. A woman stood at her table and took her order, black coffee. She had been traveling far, her parents stayed behind. Someday they would be moving back to their hometown, but for now, she was content. Her stuff would be mailed to her, except the much-needed essentials she had. Her parents organized a family friend to help get her stuff to her new school; Blackwell Academy. 

“Ma’am. Is there anything else you need while I am still here?” the voice was calm, soft as she looked up at the woman. “I have been traveling far and wide from Seattle. Would it be wrong to ask you to stay and talk a little?” the girl asked the waitress as she nodded. “I will be taking my break soon,” she promised. The woman keyed out and sat with the girl at the table. It was an acquaintanceship, but this girl seemed to need to speak with someone. “That is exciting. Traveling I mean.” the woman said causing the girl to nod. “Also, by the way, call me Joy.” She said which caused the girl to smile and laugh briefly. The tears formed in her eyes, and traveling all night didn’t help. 

“Are you alright?” Joy asked the girl “Call me Max, and yes. I just knew a woman named Joyce who lives in Arcadia Bay. I was very close to her daughter, and when they were in their time of need, my family moved away.” Max replied as Joy sighed softly (Max had a talent to speak with most strangers and even help them out, as well as make friends with them). “Plus, I stopped sending letters. I feel terrible, but I know that I was in the wrong. I miss them a lot.” Max said softly as Joy listened. “Well maybe. If you sincerely care about this family, why did you stop sending letters?” Joy asked as Max sat back and tried to find the right words to say. “I ended up busy. I was keeping up with my schooling, kept up with my photography, and did everything I could to get scholarships to a fancy school from my hometown.” Max said as Joy nodded.

“Seems to me that you were working hard to get back to your hometown.” She said as Max shook her head. “Also my parents kept planning trips before I left. So I regret a lot. I just hope my family friend’s daughter still lives in Arcadia because I feel terrible for what I did.” Max said as Joy listened again. “Well, I am sure she will understand. Many people go through tough patches in their lives, and it is up to us to decide how to fix it. I believe you will find your way to her again. Especially if truly she was your friend.” Joy said in response to Max.

“I think you are right.” Max chimed in happily feeling a bit better. Traveling so far without saying much to anyone, this talk made her feel much better. Max’s journey from Seattle had been long and tiring, and she had no one to actually speak with. Since her phone and other forms of media were unusually quiet. Many people had been asleep, especially her friends from Seattle.

She would be in Arcadia Bay the next morning, but she was glad she could actually speak to someone as Joy went behind the counter and brought Max a special treat, a pastry which was German chocolate, a pretty good mixture of coconut and chocolate together, as fuel for the ride. “No one really speaks to me while I work. This had been nice Miss. Max.” “Thank you, Joy for your kindness and words of wisdom,” Max said in return before turning in her mug and heading back out the door to her bus. Her mind clouded with memories of her and Chloe. 

“Oh well, little miss photographer is just showing off again. Why don’t you bring something else to show and tell instead?” Victoria’s voice was harsh as she pushed Max who fell on the playground. That was until a blonde haired girl moved closer to them on the playground. “Mind your own business Victoria. Leave that girl alone.” A voice stopped Victoria in her tracks as she watched another blonde haired girl approach them. 

“You must be new here or stupid,” Victoria said to the blonde as the other chuckled. “No. I just think it is wrong you are mistreating her. Cut it out.” She spoke as Max actually started to cry. Chloe took it in her heart and pushed Victoria who managed to get up and leave. “Don’t cry, dude. She is gone. I pushed her.” The girl said with a laugh offering her hand to help Max up. The sobs subsided as Max was soon standing and looking at the blonde girl. Both were lost for words as the blonde held her hand to the brunet. “My name is Chloe Price.” The blonde said as Max found the words to speak “I am Max Caulfield.” She answered in return. “Nice to meet you, Max,” Chloe said in return.

The memory played in her head as she laughed to herself on the bus. It was quiet, and many of the passengers were asleep. Max thought of other memories she had with Chloe and found herself crying, writing in her journal about how she seemed to be a bad friend, but she also was in the wrong. She was also a passenger from her Seattle home to return to Arcadia Bay. She would write more, but now she was reminiscing. In her journal*, it was full of her memories from Seattle. She had pictures and even stories and lessons from her time there. In her backpack which sat in the seat next to her, was some textbooks for her Blackwell Academy courses. A few books are written by the teacher Mark Jefferson, some are written about the past, such as French portraits as well as different history books. She also had other classes such as math and English, and weird things she wasn’t really going to need. Yet it was just like any other school, and she guessed it would help her down the road. 

Sitting on the bus, she watched as people left, and couldn’t sleep much. Her parents had paid so she could stay at Blackwell during breaks, but Max would probably chill with Chloe if there were no problems*. Max would just need to make sure everything was good between them, and she had a feeling it might take awhile until she has Chloe back. Max had left Chloe without calling or texting her in forever, as well as the fact that no letters were sent. She had changed a bit since her adventure in Seattle, and a memory flooded her head once again.

“Max. I am finally a grown up compared to you. You are like a kid always being a goodie two shoes.” Chloe’s words were harsh after their infamous wine tasting session. “Mom grounded me, and your mom grounded you. But it is true. You spilled the beans to Joyce.” Chloe scoffed. “The guilt was eating me alive,” Max replied. “Well you are my partner in crime, so I am not entirely mad at you. But tell me when will you grow up?” Chloe asked her as Max thought about it. 

“I will. Just for now I have not been able to rebel against my parents.” She said truthfully. “Well, matey yee should walk the plank.” Chloe laughed as Max nodded and rolled off the couch onto the floor with laughter. “You know you are my best friend right?” Chloe asked as she landed next to Max who nodded. “I may always be more rebellious, but I am glad you are my partner in crime.”   
The words were meaningful, and Max sat there remembering many things. “I could never be mad at you. We are awesome dude.” Chloe reminded her of her memories. 

“Don’t leave my side,” Chloe spoke softly as Max nodded her head. “Never.” She promised. “Dude by the way, what do you want to do when you are older?” Chloe asked her softly as the two laid on the floor together. Max spread her arms out wide and pondered. “Tell you what. I want to be a modern day Lara Croft!” Chloe explained as Max chuckled at her response. “That would be cool, and we would have our own getaway vehicles, boats, planes and more,” Chloe said calming down as Max continued pondering. 

“I know! I could become a photographer, and document our adventures.” Max said. “I know I am not that good at taking pictures, but that is what I want to do.” She said as Chloe scoffed. “Dude you are one of the best photographers I know. That would be awesome!” Chloe said in return. “Maybe once we are older, we could go to Blackwell Academy together,” Max said as Chloe nodded. “I would enjoy that,” Chloe said as the two girls made their future plans before walking outside when William called them by the grill. He made burgers that night, and the two sat outside together for a long time. They watched the stars when a shooting star blitz past them. The wish to stay together was real, and Max felt it in her heart.

The bus dropped more people off and even more boarded along the way. Arcadia Bay was the next stop. Vanessa Caulfield had called a taxi in advance, and once Max was off the bus with her carry-ons and suitcase, she got in and was finally on her way to Blackwell Academy without many people knowing. She would make an effort to find Chloe and try to make their relationship work again, but until then, Max was going to enjoy the last days of summer while working on setting her dorm room up. Her stuff would be coming the next few days, and Joyce would be bringing all of it directly to her. When she saw the name plaque for Chloe’s dorm, her heart skipped a beat as she knew that this semester would be a challenge, and Max wondered sincerely if she could make her and Chloe work again.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Author Notes: *(Victoria was pretty spoiled since she started going to school and kindergarten was not the best time for her life. Pretty spoiled from birth, Victoria would grow to become the queen bee of Arcadia Bay). 

Max’s journal- the journal from the cannon game, but she would pick up others along the way. She would write about her entire freshman through adult life in a diary and someday have her experiences published like that of a book. Max is often very proud of the things she writes in her journal

Problems- there are problems with both relationships/finding the happy medium between a love triangle would be hard, especially with Chloe’s anger, Max’s return, and Rachel’s jealousy/manipulation. But there is also another relationship to form later on, which is a secret. This deals with someone from canon, which Rachel will use to get what she wants later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter, up next will be the beginning of the semester, Chloe's birthday, and the realisation of meeting an old face once again.


	9. Seasons Change, and So Have I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max returns to Blackwell, Chloe is overjoyed, Rachel is super jealous, and this cannot end well for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers moving into Blackwell, and the characters that live there for the current sophomore year of school.

Chapter 9  
Seasons Change, and So Have I

Max was excited to be a student at Blackwell Academy. She had moved in with what she had, and many people didn’t bother her. Principal Wells had been keeping monitor while summer came to a conclusion but he was super excited to meet Max in the short time she had been there.

Max even met some of the faculty and staff at Blackwell such as Mark Jefferson, Miss Grant, Samuel the custodian, and even the coaches of the Otter Swim Team as well as Bigfoot Football. She saw familiar faces and even a few new faces. Max even noticed Victoria who had moved in around the same time she did. Victoria didn’t really change since the last time she had seen her, which in her opinion she was just a stuck up bitch. 

In the last two days of summer break, students began to move in, and Max’s stuff came in. Joyce helped her move in, but could not tell her where Chloe had been. Apparently, her daughter was way too busy on a road trip and would be coming in last minute. One thing that Max was anxious about what to see Chloe even if she was on a road trip. New faces were also part of Max’s transition to Blackwell after Joyce helped her move in.

Old faces came, and she hadn’t seen a lot since middle school. They were all happy to see Max and invited her to hang out. There was Allyssa who didn’t really look the same, and the familiar faces of Brooke, and even Stella. Yet, there were new faces who Max never really knew like Kate Marsh, a new girl who was pretty quiet and often played violin in the mornings, as well as Victoria’s groupies such as Courtney and Taylor. 

“Vortex Club forever!” some girls chanted in the hallway which caused Max to become confused. These were the famous cheerleaders who had gone to Arcadia Junior High Juilet and Dana. Both were happy to be cheering for Blackwell, and it seemed satisfying to Max. She was glad that no one bothered her, and even Victoria was surprisingly shocked to see her. “So they let you in. It’s been awhile, Caulfield,” Victoria chides as Max rolled her eyes. “I am not going to fight you, but I will stay away from you.” She said in response which caused Victoria to enter her room and shut her door behind her with her two groupies. 

Standing in the hallway, Max listened to the sweet strings of a violin and wondered to Kate Marsh’s room. She knocked on the door and awaited the other. She would introduce herself, and this girl seemed pretty quiet, and she didn’t want to be the stranger in the hall. The girl answered the door and smiled slightly. She was kind of cute, petite, and yet her room was full of sunshine, and Max introduced herself. “I am Max Caulfield. I heard your violin and wanted to say hello. I played guitar and wondered if you ever wanted to play together? Your music skills are incredible,” She told the girl. 

“Nice to meet you, Max. My name is Kate Marsh, I am new to the area and a new student to Blackwell Academy. I love to play the violin and have been playing since I was little, but I am always looking to play with other people. I play for my church but since I am here, I really can’t unless I find a church soon.” She joked slightly as Max nodded. “I hope you find a church while away from home,” Max responded as Kate nodded her head. “Um, you don’t have to stand in the hallway. You can come in,” Kate said softly as she let Max in her room. Soon sitting on a futon, Max observed the room. 

Kate was very simple, but it seemed like she had an excellent life. Her room was full of bright drawings, characters and ideas Kate had put up. Also, she had a rabbit which was sitting in its cage looking outside. “That’s my rabbit Alice. I got her for my birthday this year.” Kate responded as Max looked around the room.   
“You seem to have excellent taste in art. I really like your drawings if they are yours,” Max responded to Kate as she smiled. “Thanks, Max. I really love drawing, and lately, I started making new characters. I plan on writing books for children someday as a pastime.” Kate said as she picked up her violin. She played a bit for Max. The two were enjoying each other's company, and there were no problems. “So far all the girls here seem nice,” Kate laughed as Max nodded. “I went to school with a few of them, are you new to the area?” Max asked. “I came from Portland*, but I am happy that someone introduced themselves to me.” Kate smiled as the two sat together. 

“Well my best friend should be moving back in, and so far all of the girls aren’t in yet. So I hope they get here soon,” Max said as Kate nodded. “Best friend or not, I would like to hang out with you if that is okay,” she asked, and Max nodded. “I would enjoy your company, Kate,” Max told Kate as she offered Kate, her hand as they shook on it. They sat and talked about their dreams, their plans for Blackwell, and Max knew she made a new friend already. 

In the hallway, two new faces entered the Prescott Dormitory. Both were quite loud and rambunctious, almost full of energy. “DUDE!!! HELLA MAN!!” “I know! This road trip has been the best, we are hella going to rock this school year!” the voices laughed, and Max thought she heard someone familiar, almost as if familiar slapped her in the face. She looked at Kate who went to feeding her rabbit. “I need to feed Miss Alice, but it was nice to meet you, Max. I actually need to do a few readings before classes start.” Kate said as Max nodded.   
Max left closing Kate’s door behind her as she was now in the hallway. Two girls were standing arms around each other's shoulders laughing at their jokes. The one was blonde and tall, wearing a short-sleeved red and black jacket over a black cutoff shirt and boyfriend jeans, and the other was blue haired with a leather jacket, black Firewalk shirt, and boyfriend jeans. 

It wasn’t until they looked up that both girls locked eyes on Max who was trying to keep from staring. “Oh my god! It’s you!” the blue haired girl said as Max looked at her feeling her heart tug at its strings. Her warm brown eyes met the blue haired girl as she had found herself moving closer without even thinking of it. “Dude… Chloe… Focus…” Rachel grumbled as Chloe looked at Max and she felt the awkward tension between the three of them growing. 

“MAX!!” Chloe yelled as Max didn’t know whether to hide or to cry. All she could do right now was await Chloe’s response to her.”Dude, you are back! Like in the flesh! Hella! This is great! Um, by the way, this is my special friend Rachel Amber.” Chloe responded. 

Chloe was pretty happy as Rachel was kind of quiet looking away from Max. “Um. Pleased to meet you. I think?” Rachel asked looking at the new face and scoffing. “I've heard your name around middle school but never met you,” Max responded awkwardly before saying, “Yeah… I guess. I got in at Blackwell and just moved in a few days ago,” as her eyes fixated on Rachel who seemed slightly jealous of the situation. 

Chloe was not really paying much attention to both girls. Instead, she was busy speaking and did not see the claws from her girlfriend. “Hey guys, we can totes go out now!” Chloe said. “Yeah that is great and all, but I need to find Frank and get some party favors for school.” Rachel said trying not to let her jealousy slip.   
“Can I give you some money to give to him?” Chloe asked as Rachel rolled her eyes at the question. “Yes, but you still have some in your dorm.” She said. “But so do you.” Chloe laughed as Rachel finally smiled “True that sista. Yeah, I can get you some.” She said as Chloe handed Rachel some money and watched as Rachel left the building after kissing her cheek.

The jealous feeling that came from Max was almost that of betrayal. It was like she was slapped in the face, but also a sense of doubt. “That was awkward,” Max muttered as Chloe noticed that the other was feeling pretty upset. “I didn’t tell you that Rachel and I have been with each other since you left. She kind of saved my life,” Chloe said as Max nodded slightly. 

“Don’t give me that look Caulfield. You left town,” Chloe reminded as Max felt tears well up in her eyes, but Chloe didn’t say much of anything; she couldn’t. What she wanted to do was kiss Max on the one hand, and on the contrary, she wanted to have Rachel as well. “Come. Walk with me Bat Max,” Chloe coaxed as Max followed. They went outside for air, walking around the grounds of the campus. “A lot changed before you came back. I met Rachel, I dated Rachel, I fought with Rachel. I also have the respect of this campus under my diabolical hands,” the price girl said. “It is also my birthday coming up, and you showed up. This is getting awkward, and we might not be a thing, but I want you to know that I do dearly adore you. It probably wasn’t easy coming back home,” Chloe   
said as Max stood there while Chloe kept walking.

The tears were rolling down her face as Chloe didn’t turn around. She already stepped ahead. Everyone was hurting on Blackwell Academy’s campus. Chloe even ran away as Max sat behind an art display where she cried. Chloe ended up back at her dorm where she cried. Both girls were genuinely hurting, and after years apart, Chloe’s heart was breaking in two. She wanted both Rachel and Max, and if she had to, she would make that choice. 

Chloe had lied. She was excited to know Max was in the Bay, but the emotions were thick, and she couldn’t forget that Max was her first love. She would try and make it work, but she would also need to have Rachel on board. Maybe it might happen, maybe it won’t, but Chloe’s heart was in two places at once. Max’s heart was in pain as an old friend reached out to her. A Mr. Warren Graham. The two rekindled, and Max started to feel a bit better. 

Blackwell Academy was full of students, had a great staff, and yet happiness was not quite there this year. Chloe knew she messed up by seeing Max today, and now was scheming in her dorm. She had been crying, and soon Rachel would be back. She knew that much. She would even cheat on Rachel with Max if she needed to. Yet she also thought about starting a polyamory relationship. Depending on what happens, Chloe would find a way to make her relationship work with not only Rachel but Max too. Her heart ached for both, and she knew there would be problems   
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Author Note  
*Kate lived in Portland for the sake of this fanfiction. Don’t remember her Blackwell file that well, so I don’t remember if she was from Arcadia or not, but I wanted to have her come from a new area like Max did. This is important for later on because outsiders stick together through thick and thin. Townie or not, Max is like an outsider at Blackwell. She hasn’t been to campus since middle school, and now she was in a sophomore class with Kate.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Chloe wants to be the peacemaker, and the end of this chapter I wrote to Time After Time because it reminded me of Chloe moving far ahead in life, but yet Max is only just returning and doesn't know what to feel.


	10. Chloe's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe falls into a depression relapse over the death of her father and the fact she wants Max in her life. There is a lot to take in, and shenanigans ensue. Will Chloe find there is more to life than what she lets on or will she let it all end in one mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's Lament, a chapter of heartbreak. This chapter is pretty heavy with a share of heartbreak and more. It is also one of my favorites because I put a lot of my heart into this one. Hope everyone enjoys.

Chapter 10  
Chloe's Lament  
I don't have to see you right now~ Local Natives; Mt. Washington

The first few days of class were a continuation of last year. Chloe was glad to be in a busy mindset once again, Rachel stunned everyone, and then there was Max. Max did struggle a bit at first at Blackwell. Most of her classes were with the photography teachers Mark Jefferson and a few others that taught at Blackwell. The classes were pretty much necessary and followed a lot of what she learned in Seattle at her technical school for cameras. She also was busy learning Photoshop, and other tech savvy technologies to make her photos better, but often avoided Chloe and Rachel whenever. Those two didn’t come to campus as much, and she guessed she was the reason why. 

No one wanted to talk about the awkwardness around Blackwell. No one knew about Max and Chloe’s relationship other than a few students who had gone to Arcadia Junior High and Rachel. Ever since Max returned, Rachel felt like she had a thorn in her side, and Chloe felt like she had been shot in the heart. Everyone was stressed, and no one really did much to help break the tension. Chloe wanted to help Max, yet she also wanted to help Rachel. She loved them both, and her ways of solving the relationship error were probably going to cause a riot around Blackwell for the three of them. 

Yet no one spoke a word to each other. The awkwardness stayed, and Rachel had left campus for awhile on vacation with her mother. That summer her parents got divorced after an affair, and she was envious of Chloe’s mom remarrying. Max also got a message from her parents saying they would be moving back to Arcadia in the future. So there was a lot to be hopeful for. Max kept herself busy most days and didn’t really worry about Chloe and Rachel, even if she lied to herself she knew she would always love Chloe.   
Oddly, Kate and Warren both helped her feel a lot better as well. Usually, with Kate, there were no problems, and Max was able to jam out with Kate and watch movies with Warren, and even a few of the other girls in the dorms. Warren was often busy, but mostly found time to hang out with Max. She would often linger in Mrs. Grant's science classroom with Warren, and by night she would be in Kate’s dorm chilling. 

Max was in her little zone of friends. On the other hand, Chloe spent most of the time with Rachel often skipping out, and raising hell. Rachel was a bit more chill since Chloe decided to hang out with her for the most part. She didn’t quite know that Chloe wanted a trio instead of a single relationship, but she would make her choice in the end. The days were hard, and sophomore year was not the best. 

A lot happened to Chloe. That school year she found out Joyce was getting married and the fact that her mother probably couldn’t keep her in Blackwell forever especially since payments were short. Oddly, she didn’t care, and yet she did. Even if she was slipping in grades, classes kept her busy and out of the drama at school (even if she and Rachel skipped). Sophomore year was a flop for everyone, in particular with the Vortex Club, and relationships. Even her birthday was a flop.

Spending time at home was hard, and Chloe’s birthday was even more challenging. Having Rachel over was a good thing except the fact that Chloe and David started to fight over cake. Even the gifts caused a riot and Joyce was unhappy with the entire situation. Chloe nearly stabbed David until Rachel had stopped her. The unhappiness in the room was enough that no one could do much about the situation. 

After a birthday blowout, Chloe and Rachel left the house. Chloe swore that she wouldn’t come back at all that year, but Joyce knew she didn’t mean it. Sophomore year sucked, and Max was also putting a damper on everything. Chloe just wanted to be alone and did leave the house into her truck to get away from everyone. She wouldn’t text anyone, but she knew that her life sucked. 

Rachel had tried to follow. Instead, Chloe left in her truck without Rachel leaving her with Joyce and David. With the events that happened Chloe didn’t come back at all. Instead, she drove far away without a word (Something Rachel would do, but she was shocked that Chloe never texted or called her). Instead, Chloe was on her own little road trip, where she needed time to herself. While out, she pulled at a rest stop and called not only Rachel but she called Max who actually answered. 

Max didn’t know what to tell Chloe other than if she needed someone to talk to, she could go to her dorm, and she would try and listen. Rachel’s answer was a little more disappointed, which also had the voice of Joyce in the background worried, and David a bit upset with Chloe. With the sophomore year ending, Chloe needed to work hard, keep her scholarship, and even stay in Blackwell a bit longer. 

Chloe rented a motel room that night and stayed there until morning. Joyce was disappointed in her, David was mad at her, Rachel was concerned, and Max was just Max; she wouldn’t understand yet. Chloe writhed in pain, sadness and even was grieving over her life. She felt worthless and full of despair over stupid stuff. She knew her mother would be getting remarried, she knew that her dad’s stuff would be gone (other than the stuff she hoarded in her room), and even her school relationships.

She pondered smoking the last of her weed out of an open window overlooking the town she ended up in. “They say you can’t go home. Happy birthday Chloe Price,” she mumbled to herself. Chloe sighed knowing she didn’t want to return to her boring life in a boring neighborhood full of drama. Yet, she needed to get home and apologize to her mother for being a terrible daughter. She just knew that she would hear an earful when she returned but was all right with it. 

Chloe got up from the bed after putting out her cigarette. She checked out of the motel but found herself walking in the street. It was dawn, but she knew she needed to leave now to get home. She walked down the road when she noticed the light of a car heading her way. She didn’t move but knew she needed to. Her body wouldn’t let her move as the car moved closer, and nearly got hit. But the faces of everyone who she loved flooded her head, as the blue haired girl moved from the car getting an angry blare of a horn. “GET OFF THE ROAD YOU DAMN FOOL!!” she heard as she curled up on the sidewalk where she had fallen. The tears fell down her face as she knew that she made a mistake, she also missed her father a lot. Chloe ended up walking to her truck and got in. She would head home, but she also needed to stop at the American Rust on her way. Memories of William flooded her head, memories of her mother taking care of her, Rachel and even Max were fresh in her head. 

She texted Joyce and let her know she was coming home. She let Rachel know she was sorry and texted Max about everything before she drove. She needed everyone to know she was coming back. This time she escaped a grounding, but Joyce needed her daughter to know she was loved. Even if times seemed bleak, her mother loved her, and her support system was there for her. Rachel, David and even Max (even if she wasn’t actually talking to Chloe right now). 

Chloe opened the glove box at another rest stop and noticed a brightly wrapped box. Unwrapping it, Chloe found a card, as well as a gift from Rachel. It was a snow globe something she didn’t expect to get. It was beautiful with a doe inside of the watery globe. The white glitter sat at the bottom, and Chloe shook it. It looked like snow with the doe as she smiled dumbly at the gift. It was almost like it was from Max and Rachel together. 

~RACHEL~

Rachel stayed overnight at the Price’s household. She kept watch over the door and waited for Chloe. Joyce and David had retired to bed, and yet she sat on the couch and waited. She texted Frank and asked him for weed, but she would pick it up the next day. He seemed fine with it, even if Frank wasn’t one to wait. But since it was Rachel, he would. Rachel had left her present for Chloe in her truck so she would see it later. Yet, she knew in her heart that Chloe would return. Even if she didn’t think their relationship was working well, she was glad she had Chloe who had helped her in several spots in life. 

She nearly overdosed one night over the divorce of her parents. Chloe helped her and stayed with her all night, or the time when her and Chloe spending time together all summer, as well as the many nights under the stars. With the television on, Rachel watched. News headlines and breaking news all appeared on the television. From accidents to murder, to drug busts it concerned Rachel to an extent. She wasn’t one to watch the news. 

But a few people she knew appeared on the screen. One girl went missing, and two were busted for drugs. She just sat and watched as Joyce entered the kitchen and made breakfast for Rachel for staying overnight. Coffee, pancakes, and bacon. David even ate with them, but Rachel did keep her eyes on him. Lately, he was the cause of some problems for Chloe, and Rachel knew she would never get on his bad side.

~Chloe~

Chloe spent half of the day driving. She visited the American Rust where she looked at smashed cars, one, in particular, made her uncomfortable. She didn’t even notice it had been dark above until a rain drop hit her head. Then another, and another. She looked up at the skies looking at the dark overcast clouds. The rain just splashed downward as Chloe kept her eyes focused on the heavens. “Sweetheart you came home,” the voice was fresh in her head. Soon her blue eyes blinked as a tear fell down. She felt a draft of wind as it blustered past her and yet it felt warm. She closed her eyes and felt her father’s presence. “Go home to your mother Chloe,” his voice was calm, and she nodded. The tears rolled down her face, as her clothes remained soaked. 

She went to her truck, turned on the ignition and drove home. She looked at the unfinished paint job, and even how messed up their house actually was. William was fresh in her mind, as she thought about his home cooking. Her stomach growled as she parked, and she got out of her truck and walked to the door. Ringing the doorbell, she was greeted by Joyce. Chloe wrapped her arms around her mother tightly and sobbed. “I’m sorry,” was all she could mutter as her mother’s arms wrapped tightly around her as well. Joyce cried too, as David stayed out of this one. 

David knew that Chloe didn’t like him. Yet he knew that she needed her mother and decided that it was his best bet to stay away for the day. Soon, Chloe was inside her house shaking from the rain. Joyce handed her a blanket as she wrapped it around herself and shook from the cold. Her mother poured her a fresh mug of coffee as she sipped it down. Still, Chloe found herself apologizing, as Joyce sighed softly. “I am glad you are home.” She told Chloe who gave her a thumbs up. “There is someone upstairs who had been waiting for you all night to return. But I think she needs an apology too,” Joyce told her as Chloe finished her coffee. 

Chloe kept the blanket and heard the rain hitting the roof above as she climbed the stairs. She entered her room as she noticed Rachel sitting on her bed. She stood at the doorway and was unable to move. “Chloe?” Rachel asked her as Chloe nodded her head (about all she could muster). “Ye-yeah?” she asked still soaked to the bone. “You are soaked to the bone. Here let’s get you bathed, and a new fresh pair of clothes,” Rachel spoke softly going to Chloe who was shivering.

She got Chloe a new set of clothes and followed her to the restroom. She started bath water as Chloe stood there shaking still. “I know you are cold and unable to speak, but I am glad you are here,” Rachel told her as she shut the door behind Chloe helping her out of her soaked clothes. She moved her close and helped her in. “Rachel?” she asked softly as Rachel kneeled beside the bath and listened. “Yeah Chloe?” she asked “Please don’t leave,” Chloe responded as Rachel nodded her head. “I won’t ever Chloe Price, and that is a promise I will keep,” she told her as Chloe rested her head back against the wall. Both sat there in silence before Rachel started humming a song to her and cleaning her wet body.   
Rachel definitely was a caretaker when she needed to be. “Thank you, babe,” Chloe spoke softly as Rachel leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips. They spent most of the evening in each other’s presence watching movies, laughing, crying, kissing and went to Frank’s for some pot. 

Sophomore year sucked. Yet, the junior year would be there soon. Summer came when she finally realized her mom would be getting married again. She also realized that she needed to talk to Max sometimes, instead of avoiding her. Summer, she would try and redeem herself, and this summer Rachel was often with her mother since her father left town. Chloe also found a job for awhile to make some money, but clearly not enough to pay Frank off fully. She just knew that summer would go on without her father, even if he came to her in her dreams. But, before junior year started, she knew she would need to get through Joyce’s wedding, and she wasn’t quite sure how she would do so. Joyce also told her that Max’s parents were moving back, and that meant a lot of issues could occur. Joyce’s best friend was Vanessa Caulfield, and if they move back, then Max would be coming to visit a lot. 

Maybe this was the time to accept life. Chloe knew she would have to work hard, and she knew avoiding the Caulfields would only cause trouble. “Life happens. You can’t avoid them, but you are going to work hard to make an effort to hang out with Max this year,” Chloe wrote in her journal when she had been looking at her homework. She looked at her calendar which was lying on her bed and noticed Friday is the wedding which was fastly approaching. 

The only thing that stood beside her and junior year. She would try not to destroy, or cause problems during then, but knew Rachel wanted revenge on her own parents. She just hoped nothing bad occurred because then she would be in trouble, even if trouble tends to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe seems to be going through a lot lately. By playing Before the Storm, I might incorporate a few characters. But, up next goes over the wedding of Joyce and David. There is are a few surprises to the next chapter as well.


	11. The Wedding of Joyce and David Madsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce and David are on their way to getting married, problems ensue, old relationships form, and a mysterious fire that destroys something dear to Joyce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weddings are times to reflect on life when two people come together. Here are the events that lead up to the wedding of Joyce and David.

Chapter 11   
The Wedding of Joyce and David Madsen

Before summer, Rachel had started acting odd again. She had gone home for a few days to visit her father, James. A man who had been her hero previously, but now wasn’t. After the divorce, she had to go to both of her parents separately, but lately, her father has been going on about remarrying. Her mother, on the other hand, did not quite know, but emotions rose high for Rachel Amber. She felt like a trapped princess, something as an actress she has played all too well. As soon as summer came, she was staying with the Price family and would visit her family when needed, but her inner beast would someday come out.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next few days passed after Chloe and Rachel spent some quality time together. Summer flew by. The Caulfields moved into a new home in Arcadia Bay close to the Price family. The wedding was fastly approaching, and Chloe was confident a lot would happen. Rachel had been acting very antsy close to the wedding, Chloe was uneasy, and yet there was the matter of Max coming over for a visit. Joyce had invited Vanessa and Ryan over with Max to help the girls get along after a long absence since it failed when she helped Max move in. 

Joyce knew that Chloe gravitated towards Rachel because she was the one who was there when Max wasn’t. Yet, she wondered if her daughter actually did miss her ex-girlfriend. It was sad to see that Chloe wasn’t quite the same since they came home, and she sat there with a mug of coffee feeling like a terrible mother. She often felt sad about her daughter’s choices, and the fact that Chloe never went to school anymore. She also knew that her daughter was trying to make an effort to keep at school, even if her grades reflected that she didn’t. Joyce also felt terrible because she was feeling Chloe was upset about her father and the fact that she would be marrying David this week. 

Dresses and suits had been altered, the wedding had been set up, the reception hall was decorated, the cake has been baked, and everything was going perfectly. No one really knew what would happen before Friday, until Thursday night at the rehearsal dinner. Chloe was part of the wedding and had a suit tailored. The wedding was going to be in the Bay by the water's edge. The reception, on the other hand, was going to be held in a lovely building where everyone would be able to sit and relax and even enjoy some drinks. David did have money for alcohol and was helping her pay for the wedding. 

Chloe, on the other hand, was expected to show respect to the guests, and even help her mother that day. She did promise to, and Rachel would be there as well as Max. Now, Rachel was gone the beginning of the week told her that she had some stuff to do until Thursday, which left Joyce enough time that the Caulfields could come and visit, and there not be an issue with Chloe and Max. Awkward yes, but Joyce didn’t want her daughter avoiding Max anymore. When the two firsts saw each other and sat in the living room while Joyce and Vanessa spoke, Ryan was busy talking to David and actually meeting Joyce’s new fiancé. 

They eventually went on a talk about sports and seemed to enjoy each other’s company (good thing James wasn’t here/Rachel’s father). Chloe and Max did make small talk and walked outside to their backyard. Max took a seat on the old swing that William had made as Chloe sat in the grass beside her. The two didn’t really speak but couldn’t. “It's nice to see you,” she said looking at Max who nodded her head. “Yeah,” Max responded in return. The awkwardness between them is visible, yet Chloe didn’t know what to say. “I didn’t mean to move away,” Max responded as Chloe sighed. “Max. I know you didn’t. Now, mom wants us to kiss and make up, but I don’t know how ” Chloe mouthed as Max looked at her. 

Brown eyes met blue, as Chloe turned over. She could only look away as Max ended up kneeling beside her in the grass. No one spoke a word, yet Max boldly took Chloe’s hand in hers who didn’t even fight her. Instead, Chloe looked at her, as her body froze. “Maxine,” she muttered as Max held her hand. Chloe’s fingers twitched in the other’s hand yet Max kept hold; a very bold move. “I’m sorry,” Chloe muttered as Max placed a hand on the others cheek, running her fingers lightly over her face. “Chloe Price. I should be the one to say sorry,” Max said softly in return as Chloe closed her eyes slightly.

They sat like that for hours before Max shifted her weight, she had the blue haired girl’s hand on her own. Both girls sat in silence before Chloe felt tears start to form in her eyes. One thing she tried not to do in front of other people was cry, yet this was the hardest challenge in her life. She wanted to kiss Max, and yet she also wanted to hate Max for coming too late. Joyce was preparing dinner with Vanessa still, and Ryan and David were busy too. It was almost as if time stopped when Chloe made a move. She got her other arm free and put it around Max’s shoulder.

At that moment, Chloe leaned closer to Max. She was unable to speak, moved closer to the other’s face, squaring her up before she had placed her lips on Max’s. The tears fell down her face, yet she knew she needed Max at this time. Everything was clear that she loved both Rachel and Max. Rachel wouldn’t find out anytime soon, but she knew that Max and she were going to become closer from this. Max didn’t move, yet kissed Chloe back softly. Both girls laughed until they cried over the awkward kiss, and Chloe felt better. From that moment, it was like Chloe and Max had been with each other, back before Max moved away. Laughter was the best medicine, and now Chloe felt like she could accomplish life better with both of her girls.

They talked and caught up all evening while Joyce and Vanessa called them for dinner. The entire Price household, as well as the Caulfields, ate in peace. It was really nice, and Chloe felt safe in the presence of her family as well as Max’s. The moments that Chloe and Max spent with each other, they ended up so busy talking they even went over what they did while they were gone. She even told Max about Rachel and the weird stuff that happened when Max was gone. Max told her about Seattle and the people she met there. Even their departure for that evening was hard because Chloe was enjoying herself a lot.

Thursday came for the rehearsal for the wedding. Chloe has dressed in her suit once again, Rachel sat in a dress watch, even Max showed up. All three of them were starting to see eye to eye. Chloe was glad she could have her two girls in the same room with each other, yet she knew that there was a certain kind of awkwardness because of Rachel’s jealousness. Yet, Rachel started putting on a bold face between Max, and actually let Chloe live her life. Rachel guessed that nothing would change and the fact that they were best friends, so she would give it a chance. As the rehearsal went on, Chloe did what she could, and made sure things went smoothly.

Her mother seemed happy, and Chloe guessed for now she could be happy for her mom and step douche. Even if David was starting to change a bit, he was still a douche. She didn’t let that get in the way of her mother’s wedding and knew she would have to act happy even if she wasn’t. The rehearsal ended on a good note, and Chloe felt like everything went smoothly. All she would have to do tomorrow would make sure the same thing happened, even with a bit more guests, and some family from Portland. Even if Chloe messed up, she was trying, and David was happy to see her actually do so. 

Max left with her family who had come to visit, and then Joyce ran off with David. Rachel remained with Chloe. “Mind if I catch you tomorrow? I need to get home tonight and see mom,” Rachel told her as Chloe nodded. “Yeah. That works with me, I need to get home and to bed. Tomorrow will be a hectic day,” Chloe said changing her clothes putting her suit on its hanger as Rachel nodded. “Tomorrow will be hella busy Chloe. Especially after the wedding if you catch my drift?” She asked with a chuckle as Chloe grinned slightly. “I caught it you tease,” she said as Rachel walked past her. “Good night babe, see you tomorrow,” Chloe said as Rachel stayed in the hall by herself once Chloe left.  
Rachel was mad, and really didn’t want Chloe to know. She was jealous of Joyce and David since her father had managed to cheat on her mother. The affair was so sad that Rachel had caught her father with Chloe one day after classes, and it hurt badly. Anger from her lover’s mother remarrying, Rachel had done something she didn’t think she would ever do. The thing she did was set fire to the building in which Joyce and David would have their reception.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rachel had her own greed, and all she could feel was anger at her father who had remarried to a woman named Ruth. The vision clouded her mind as she destroyed decorations. Rachel also had a photo of her own to ruin and lit it with a lighter. She lit the corner of the picture and placed it in a trash can. She watched the fire dance before she kicked the trash can which sent a trail of fire. 

The building would soon be on fire, as Rachel watched from afar. She had all her evidence which was her lighter which was shoved in her pocket. No one would find out it was her, and yet Rachel knew she was guilty.She ended up leaving the building without a word, knowing that she had caused this. Soon, she joined up with Frank once again, she needed to let the stress out and decided to get some new pot.

Frank welcomed Rachel with open arms. Together the two smoked pot drank and talked about life. Frank was acting weird, but he seemed happy to have the company again. “My partner in crime has returned,” he told Rachel who sat there looking up at him. “I’ll always be your bad girl when you want me to be,” she laughed as Pompidou moved to her and placed his head in her lap. Her hands caressed Frank’s dog as he rolled his eyes slightly. “You are really good with my dog, I even considered letting you taking care of him if something weird were to happen to me, especially if I end up in jail,” Frank told her as she laughed. 

“Frankie. Dude, you have never been caught before. Now if you keep dealing with Blackwell students, you may get in trouble. But, Principal Wells probably wouldn’t be able to pin it to you,” Rachel said as she started rubbing Pomp behind the ears. Frank sat beside Rachel and put an arm around her shoulder. “I can tell you are distressed,” he told her as Rachel actually felt tears in her eyes before quickly wiping them away. “I may or may not have done something that may send myself to jail,” she said as Frank listened.

“Go on,” he told her still listening. “Well, I set a reception hall on fire,” she said looking away from him as he bit his lip. “I can help with the evidence. You won’t get caught,” he promised as Pompidou had moved to his dog bed at the end of the RV near Frank’s bed. Rachel hugged Frank tightly and felt safe. “I’ve never really felt anything for anyone, but I am thankful you are in my life,” he told Rachel. “And you are like the father figure that isn’t a complete douche,” Rachel laughed. She leaned up and kissed his cheek causing him to blush. 

“I do love someone currently. But if Chloe found out that I am the one who caused the fire,” Rachel looked down unable to finish the sentence as Frank was pondering over what to say. “That’s Bulldog isn’t it?” he asked as she nodded going off from the dealer’s dog list. At that moment Frank sighed again. “Jealous?” she asked as he nodded. “I don’t think I will ever find anyone, especially not after I hurt my ex. Even if that was long ago,” he said with a chuckle. “Someone that I loved a lot. I hurt her, threatened her, and I made a mistake,” he said. 

“Well Frankie, I know that someday you may find love again. Near or far, I know I will always be with you. Maybe it is stupid that I have a fling with a man for you, but I could never fully be with you,” she told him. “Especially with my father being a DA, I have to be the perfect example of what not to do,” Rachel said looking down. Frank laughed with her. “You being perfect is funny,” he said as Rachel smiled. “I take what I want, I do what I want, and no one can fully contain me,” she said as Frank nodded. “You are free,” he said as Rachel nodded as well and shivered. He pulled her into his lap and held her close draping a blanket over her and him as the two relaxed in each other’s arms. 

Maybe she had too much to drink, but Rachel kissed Frank, something she didn’t regret. They didn’t talk about the kiss, but she didn’t want Chloe finding out, kind of like Chloe didn’t want her to know about the kiss with Max. Both made a mistake today, but no one would know about each other’s mistake until later down the road. He even tucked her into his bed letting her sleep while he made sure she wouldn’t throw up. Pompidou laid in bed with Rachel as well, but he knew she was drunk. She wouldn’t willingly kiss him if she was in a relationship, and he knew this. Particularly from the one night stands she had in her past that he knew about her. 

Frank remembered the first day he met Rachel. She was pretty young when she snuck away from her parents, getting lost at the lighthouse. Frank had been there with a puppy he had just received from his parents. Rachel came to him and wanted to pet his dog, and he let her. But she told him that he had been lost. He helped her look for her parents, and they said to him they owed him for him finding her. He became a friend of the family, and when Frank ended up in jail for drugs, her family had bailed him out. He owed his life to Rachel but knew that she could never love him the way he wanted. Frank called a buddy while he watched Rachel, and told them to go to the reception hall. He would have them dispose of the evidence as soon as firefighters put out the fire (if any evidence remained), so Rachel would not get busted. He wouldn’t let her get busted, especially not like this. Rachel was very vulnerable, and many people knew his drug partner was pretty rough around the edges, but she also had a sensitive side, and this was one time where Frank knew she was sincerely sorry for her actions.

After a few hours, she sobered up and cleaned herself in Frank’s bathroom, gross, but it was the best alternative to smelling like weed and alcohol. She even spritzed herself in jasmine and smelled better than she had, also so she did not stink like Frank's RV either (something she didn't want the Price family to know).   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The embers of the fire danced as the hall of the reception was engulfed in flames, firefighters came to the rescue and put it out. A man stayed in the shadows of the woods and would enter as soon as they left. The man watched the entirety of the firefighters work, knowing that nothing would be left of the hall. Yet he would check the inside once they left. After hours of waiting, they were soon done, and he entered. Looking around for evidence, he didn’t see the remainder of a photo but took a trash can which had a bag inside. He guessed this was the one she lit on fire since no other garbage cans remained (this is the exact one she burned her photo) before stealthily leaving.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Morning came for the Price family. Frank drove her to her car, where she drove to Chloe’s house, got inside and laid on the couch (Joyce did give her a key to their house). Rachel soon fell asleep again once she got there. She was greeted by the family, and Chloe asked her when she got in. “I came last night, mom had her own guest last night and didn’t tell me,” Rachel said awkwardly. “Oh I know how that is, least you didn’t find c.o.n.d.o.m.s when your mother asked you to find her purse,” Chloe answered shuttering from memory as Rachel laughed. “That is why I came last night. I couldn’t stay home,” Rachel said as Chloe laughed. “You could have come to my room silly,” she said as Rachel shook her head. “I sat on the couch, got comfortable, and fell asleep here,” Rachel said as Chloe nodded. 

Police showed to the door in a few hours before the wedding to tell them everything in the reception hall was gone, that fire broke out during the night. Joyce was unhappy, David was completely shocked, and Chloe was curious as to how the fire broke through the night. Joyce had started crying until David thought about the situation at hand. “Honey. Please don’t cry,” he told her rubbing her back as Joyce pressed her head into his shoulder. Both adults talked about the situation at hand, while Chloe and Rachel talked about their awkward parents.

“The wedding is still on unless we delay it. The party will have to wait unless we can secure another spot or we can have everyone come for dinner. ” Chloe heard David say as she excused herself and went to her mother. She hugged her mother tightly. She felt like this was finally a family, even if she wasn't always happy about step-douche but she could manage time with David as long as Joyce helped her out a bit. (Chloe could actually learn to tolerate David even if there were some problems in their relationship).

From that day, the family secured another spot for the reception, and the wedding was rescheduled for the following week. Joyce got married to David, yet Chloe was curious about who had caused the fire at the reception hall. The news said it resulted from a gas explosion in the kitchen, but she wasn’t quite sure. Oh well, nothing could be changed. Her mother finally got married to the step douche, and Chloe felt better for some reason. Rachel was also happy because she didn’t get caught. The wedding was beautiful, on the water, Joyce and David seemed happy. No problems happened that day. During the evening, the reception and party happened filled with dancing, cake, and family. Chloe actually had the time of her life, drinking and just keeping tabs on her girls. Rachel and Max even got closer that evening with Chloe. She was guessing that Rachel was starting to actually like Max now especially since she was hanging out more with them. All three were drunk, but no one batted an eye, they were dancing and having the time of their lives because nothing was going to stop them now.

After the wedding, Joyce and David left for their honeymoon. This left Chloe and Rachel home to themselves. The Caulfields lived close so if there were problems they could go there. Max came over a lot to hang out with them, and all three enjoyed the time to themselves. The girls became closer that summer going into junior year, and Joyce would be proud that Chloe was spending more time with Max now. Even Chloe was happy to have both of her girls in her life and even got Max to try some pot, something she never thought Max would try. All three laughed and enjoyed their time alone, and before they knew it they were moving back into their dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship, romance, ships set, fights to ensure, and the still fragile form of jealousy that is quickly leaving. Find out in chapter 12 what this is, and who ends up with who.


	12. Nathan and Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is jealous, Nathan is confused, and the annual Vortex Club party is coming to campus once again. This is the morning before the party, and the events take place between the times of 8:00 a.m. and 1:00 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan Prescott centered chapter ahead

Chapter 12  
Nathan and Rachel

Junior year was easy for Max, hard for Chloe, and then there was Rachel who was the subject of everyone’s art projects. The interactions between Chloe and Max seemed quiet and hushed, to Rachel that was a bad sign, and she didn’t really let the two know her dark secrets. She didn’t want them to find out about the arson, or the fact she didn’t really like Max cramping her style. She only was doing it to make Chloe happy, and who said you needed to be happy when you have company? 

She often put on the face, and as an actress, it was more like a mask. Often posing for photo opportunities was getting stressful and annoying. Yet, Rachel did it for them. There was Justin who she started helping out in math, Daniel who started drawing her for his figure class, even Nathan wanted to take photos of her. Rachel remembered life in Arcadia Bay until Rachel and her family had moved to California, and returned back to Arcadia Bay. Life wasn’t crazy in California, she could relax under a palm tree with a bottle of coconut water and feel the breeze flutter past her. She always was their subject of talk, her parents fighting, and she guessed she was the reason why they moved in the first place.

Even if junior year was going by quick enough, Rachel had to do her theatre classes without getting angry at the cast. Mr. Keaton even thought she was acting a bit different lately, but she played it cool. She only decided on this because she didn’t want Chloe to know about the fire, nor she did want her to know about her kiss with Frank (she also was doing it because she didn’t want to hurt Chloe for stupid stuff). 

She would be going to the Vortex Club party with Chloe that night, and Max was going out with her parents, so she didn’t really see anything wrong. She did know that she needed to talk to Nathan that night too. A few parties ago, he had been acting weird. Rachel started to notice this, and she kept her mouth shut about it. But, she did notice that he had been getting closer to one male in particular, and that male was Warren Graham.

She wanted to start the rumors, and yet she knew better. Plus, she didn’t want to be on Nathan’s shit list. Rachel may have been impish, but she didn’t always cause trouble. She spent most of the evening getting ready for the party by helping set up the hall, laughing at Victoria’s jokes and even listening to the other girls, but there was a man who entered and started looking around. She didn’t actually pay attention to him but heard Victoria calling him Mark. The other members of the Vortex Club had been painting, making posters, and obviously just doing their own things. Courtney and Taylor were making guest lists outside the gym, and everyone else was painting banners and fliers, and working hard so the party wouldn't be a total flop. That was until Victora introduced Rachel to Mark Jefferson, the photography teacher. 

“Rachel, this is Mark Jefferson, he is teaching photography here,” she said as Jefferson waved to her. “Um, nice to meet you? Sorry, I am not paying attention right now, deadlines and all,” she responded going back to work. 

Jefferson walked around the room, making notes of all the things that were being done. He did not talk again until Victoria called him out of the room, and Rachel felt a lot better, Jefferson seemed really creepy in her opinion. Nathan entered as well and saw her but didn’t say much. He tried to make small talk, and she answered him for the most part. 

“Sorry Nathan, not much to say to you,” she responded as he nodded. “That’s cool babe,” he chimed in as she snorted under her breath, “Call me baby one more time,” she responded sourly as he smirked. She raised her hand "I swear, I will smack you," Rachel grumbled. 

“Kinky. Okay fine. How about bitch?” he asked as Rachel laughed. “Good one prick,” she responded as they shook hands on it. “Everything good man?” she asked as Nathan circled her, causing her blue eyes to follow his movements, “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be? I’m just king of this school, know what I am sayin’?” he asked as she rolled her eyes. 

“I guess everything seems right in Nathanland,” Rachel said as he thought about it. “Yeah, I suppose it is. I kind of have my eyes on someone currently,” he said causing Rachel’s lips to move into an o shape. “Oh, do I know this girl?” she asked curiously, “Probably not, I don’t know anyone who is into your fetishes other than Victoria, and that is saying something,” Rachel spoke crudely as Nathan laughed. “Good one Rach, good one,” he said as she sat back and looked at her work for the banner she had been painting. 

“Just so you know, you hurt the person I love, and I may or may not bite your hand off,” Rachel said as Nathan stepped back. “I like ‘em feisty,” he grinned as she gave him a look. “I am so unamused with you,” she responded adding finishing touches to her paint job before calling Victoria that the banner was finished. “Touch me, and you won’t feel anything between your legs for weeks,” she promised as she got up and left. 

Nathan just stood there and watched as Rachel Amber left giving a wolf whistle as she left. Victoria came in and rolled her eyes as well. “Of course you’d whistle for her,” she said fixing her cashmere sweater. “Just telling her how it is,” he said and watched as Warren walked past the gymnasium, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Victoria didn’t pick that up. “You better bring the good stuff tonight, everyone keeps asking me about it,” Victoria said as Nathan looked at her 

“Yeah. I know, it will be here,” he said as Victoria picked up her things and started putting them away. “I need to go and get ready, so ciao,” she said leaving Nathan to himself. He got up and began to go outside when he went to the lawn, to walk to his dorm. From that moment, Nathan bumped into Warren. "Uh it's you!" he yelled unable to find the right words as Warren looked at him confused. "You aren't making sense," Warren responded as Nathan ran off, unable to think of a snarky comeback. 

Junior year was hard for everyone, and Nathan it was even more challenging. His father’s been laying people off left and right, and he also stopped giving the town money. The scholarships through his father weren’t enough that students could keep going to Blackwell, nor were there donations to Blackwell. Nathan had paid some money to Blackwell himself, had he let other people know, but he was concerned about some of the teachers, especially that of Mark Jefferson, who usually talked to him outside of the classroom. 

Nathan stood in his room and sat on his floor letting his bleak room calm him. He looked at his posters, felt uncomfortable, and ripped one down before proceeding to crumble it and throw it in the trash. He turned the light on and looked around his room. “Why do you act this way?” he could hear the voices in his head ask. He wanted to prove himself, he was planning on slipping something into some girl’s drink at the party, Nathan needed to know if he was into girls. Every time he saw Warren that school year, he felt different; almost wanting to blab and romanticize of him. He had sent him gifts anonymously but knew that Warren probably wasn’t into him the way he wanted him.

Nathan actually wanted romance, he wanted more, he wanted Warren. Nathan decided to get showered, wear something nice, and even fix up his hair. He was going to play his little game because he needed to know, but no one would stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is going to play a role in this story. He is one character I value especially after playing LiS and BtS. The next chapter is a bit NSFW with a bit of a dark undertone but won't go into strong themes. Chapter 13 also known as Help is on the Way, will finally answer some questions that Nathan currently has about himself.


	13. Help is on the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vortex Club party is here and Nathan has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead, drug usage, and creepy Nathan oh my and Victoria gets into a small cat fight

Chapter 13 Help Is on Its Way

Everything seemed to be going well for Rachel. She had time to herself once she got to her dorm, got showered, and even put on something nice for the party. Chloe would be ready soon, but then again Chloe was also out driving, probably getting her flowers; classic Chloe. Dressed in a red flannel and dress pants was her idea of dressing nicely that day. She got Chloe to agree to wear her leather jacket, and a nice tank shirt, but with boyfriend jeans. They weren’t doing dresses that night it was too hot, and with a party like the Vortex Club, it seemed too formal. 

Her hair was accented against a single blue feather clip, as Rachel scanned herself in the mirror checking herself diligently again and again before she started to apply makeup to her face. She listened to the radio humming the song that had currently been on. It was from the Beatles, but it made her smile dumbly. After she finished getting ready, she headed to Chloe’s dorm only to find the blue haired girl was currently still in bed snoring away before the party. She rolled her eyes before sauntering over to her girl and kissed her awake. “Hey, wake up!” she laughed as Chloe grunted and groaned. “Where have you been today?” Rachel asked as she proceeded to fix her lipstick as Chloe sat upright in bed. “Sleepin’,” she mumbled. 

“Sleepy Chloe is always sleepy,” Rachel said as Chloe stretched and yawned. “Go shower, I can get your clothes ready and take them to the restroom for you,” Rachel said as Chloe opened her water bottle and took a sip of the content within, and Rachel knew it was infused with vodka coming from the smell. “Tsk,” she said as Chloe rolled her eyes. “I know, I didn’t offer you any,” Chloe said with a chuckle as she handed the bottle to Rachel. “Thanks,” Rachel said taking a sip herself thirstily. “I got it from step douche, and he didn’t actually drink it, to begin with. Guessing he doesn’t like it,” Chloe laughed as Rachel could only chuckle before she started laughing harder gripping her sides. “I’m serious Chloe. Go get ready,” Rachel whined.

This caused Chloe to go to the restroom where she showered. Rachel had brought her clothes to wear, and she got ready once done. Victoria entered, but didn’t say much other than calling her Kari, a name Chloe hasn’t heard since freshman year. She also chuckled about helping her with her science homework and using the word FUCKU with her answer, but Chloe didn’t remember which elements she had told Victoria anymore other than uranium twice. Both girls did avoid each other, yet they were closer than they had been.

“Freshman year was wild,” Victoria laughed, and Chloe nodded in agreement pulling her shirt on as Victoria watched. “Wow. Surprised I haven’t actually spoken to you much since freshman year, and next year we will rule the school,” Victoria said making small talk as Chloe got dressed, who apparently didn’t care one way or another, her body she was comfortable with. “Yeah, no shit princess,” Chloe responded before applying her own makeup. The two girls ended up standing there awkwardly as she heard Victoria mumble something, but she didn’t catch it.

“What?” Chloe asked out of spite causing Victoria to look at her surprised. “Nothing,” Victoria answered before she went to apply her own makeup; Chloe was going to keep her eye on Victoria. They interlocked eyes as Chloe glared at her. “I’m just surprised is all. You’ve grown a lot, and I’ve never noticed the fact that you and Rachel Amber have gotten really close over the years,” Victoria said, which was truthful. “Yet, I see you keep looking at Max the way you did when we were growing up, so I don’t know if something is going on between you two or not too,” Victoria answered as Chloe bit her lip. “So what? I am just keeping tabs on Max, keeping her safe around Blackwell, nothing more,” Chloe responded as Victoria backed away. “Sorry I asked,” she said causing Chloe to glare daggers at her. “Say one bad thing about her, and I may just take your makeup container and break it,” Chloe responded as Victoria left in a hurry. Once Chloe was fully ready, she went back to her room where Rachel was waiting. She didn’t tell her about Victoria being a creep, but she felt like she should have.

Chloe went on through her day with Rachel who seemed to be acting weird. Hours passed as the two got ready for the party. They practiced their dance moves laughing over how stupid they can be. Rachel even got Chloe to wear some suspenders on her jeans making her look like a badass. “Hmm, I want to add another thing to your look, but I don’t know what,” Rachel said as she went through her box of assorted hair clips, bobby pins, and makeup. The actress fixed Chloe’s hair slightly before applying a red feather hair clip to Chloe’s hair. She marveled at her work as Chloe looked in the mirror. 

“Wow Rachel, I love it,” she said as Rachel smiled. “I’m glad you do,” she said as she took Chloe’s hand in her own. “I’m hella ready to go Chloe Price. How about you?” she asked as Chloe nodded. The two walked to the gymnasium and were greeted by Courtney and Taylor who checked their names off the list. The two entered the Vortex Club party in style, and Rachel felt much better. 

The strobing of lights welcomed them, as party animals danced, twerked and ground as Rachel bounced to the beat. Chloe watched Rachel who came close to her, almost rubbing against her side as she took hold of her hand. “Dance with me fool,” Rachel grinned as Chloe rolled her eyes “Fine,” she said as they stole the attention of people coming in. Nathan entered, but he wasn’t acting right, and Rachel decided to keep her eyes on him. “What are you looking at hun?” Chloe asked as she snapped her attention to Chloe once again, “Nothing,” she replied. They went to the drink table as Rachel picked up a cup filled with red wine offering one to Chloe as well. 

They clinked their cups together before drinking down the wine. It was enough that Chloe could relax without needing a cigarette, and enough that she didn’t feel numb. Justin entered with his skater bros and came over to Chloe and Rachel. They were laughing about nothing but were pretty much stoned out of their minds. “Dude, didn’t I see you today?” Justin asked Chloe nearly splashing her with his cup of water. “No dude you didn’t,” Chloe said pushing him out of the way briefly. Rachel started a conversation with Trevor as Chloe continued to speak with Justin. After awhile, Trevor and Justin asked them to dance as they both agreed. They made their own little mosh pit, and Chloe was enjoying it.

“Not as good as a Firewalk concert, but I will take this!” Chloe yelled over the music as Justin threw up his fist to the beat of the song. “Right on sista!” he yelled back as Rachel and Trevor also joined in with fisting the air, which caught the attention of Victoria Chase who seemed unamused as always. “Kari! Rachel! Happy to see you both,” she said as Chloe watched her as Rachel moved closer to Victoria. 

She seemed to be taunting her, getting in her space. “Um, back up?” Victoria challenged as Rachel looked at the pool behind them, as she kept stepping closer to Victoria who was backing up enough that she ended up in the pool nearly dragging Rachel in with her. Rachel gave an impish look as Victoria growled at her, causing everyone to watch as Rachel sat by the water’s and watched Victoria get out, who was now sopping wet in her cashmere. “Do not do that ever again and I mean it!” Victoria whined as Courtney and Taylor went to her aid to get her new clothes. 

“Dude that was great!” Justin said as Trevor nodded “Yeah, man!” Chloe even clapped happily. The three watched as Rachel moved to Chloe. The four of them ended up sitting in the Vortex Club VIP section, as Victoria left to get changed again. “You really got her. I am so impressed,” voices spoke as Rachel was applauded for getting Victoria wet. Taking out a tin, Rachel went to her pot and started to smoke in the corner listening to members speak about how brave Rachel was for getting Victoria to fall into the pool. She smiled to herself but knew that week has been a pretty bad one. She didn’t want many to know what was wrong, but she did notice Frank come in to make his delivery to the Vortex Club. 

He noticed her, didn’t say much other than asking her how she was. She never replied to him. Instead, she just bought two packs of pot and told him goodbye. He knew something was wrong, but Rachel played it cool. Rachel felt sick and wasn’t telling anyone how she felt. So Rachel just spent some time sitting on the couch as she blocked out the music. Chloe seemed concerned, but did give her some space, and was given Rachel as she danced with Justin and Trevor.   
Rachel also drank some more wine, which Chloe brought her. She heard a friendly “Are you okay?” from Chloe as she sat beside her taking her hand and rubbed it gently with her thumb. 

“Yeah. I just don’t feel that well,” Rachel said as Chloe wrapped her arms around Rachel gently and hugged her. “I can take you back to your dorm, maybe chill with you?” Chloe asked as Rachel declined. “Nah. I can stay a bit more,” Rachel said as Chloe moved her hand up and down the others back in a calming motion. “I’m glad you came through,” Chloe said as she kissed the other on the top of the head, noticing Victoria had finally come back. She sat with Nathan, and the two whispered to each other. 

This caused Chloe to watch them stealthily. Something was up, but she didn’t know what. Rachel groaned as Chloe looked at her “If you aren’t feeling well, being here isn’t going to help babe,” she said as Rachel nodded her head against her shoulder. 

Chloe helped her up, and lead Rachel to the exit. “I can walk you to your dorm if you want me to,” she said as Rachel declined again. “It’s okay my love. I can walk,” she said as she kissed her cheek gently and started on her way to her dorm. Chloe decided to go back to the party and say bye to everyone, but also grabbed a drink she didn’t pay much attention to. Justin and Trevor were smoking once again, and Nathan had moved from Victoria as he kept his eyes on Chloe. 

Nathan was creepy, and Chloe wasn’t sure whether she should keep her guard up or not. Alyssa was partying hard with Dana and Juliet, and Chloe went to the three girls and asked them about Nathan and ask if he was acting weirder than usual, but no one seemed to notice. She shook her head and saw Nathan coming closer to her. “Bold move Prescott,” she said with the roll of her eyes. “Yeah. But you know this is a party right? My party,” he said. “Back off Nathan,” Chloe said as he danced around her. “I am surprised you stayed after Rachel left,” Nathan said as Chloe circled him. She took a long drink from her cup which had a weird taste to it and as soon as he went to touch her, she threw the content in her cup at him. “I said back up,” Chloe said as everybody stopped what they were doing to watch Chloe and Nathan. “I think she is going to fight him!” the voices were hushed but loud enough that Chloe could hear.

“Ooh, feisty. Just the way I like ‘em,” Nathan said as he wiped his face of the wine that was slowly falling from his brow. Somehow the drink gave a weird taste, and Chloe couldn’t quite figure it out. “You, me, hallway. NOW!” Nathan said as Chloe followed him. She would give him a beatdown, and she was confident that she would make off with some of his money. Chloe looked at him as he stood there fixing the collar of his jacket, the music playing outside thudded against the door, but she felt dizzy as well. 

Nathan was slurring his speech, Chloe was shaky, and this was a bad combo. She just remembered him offering to take her to her dorm. Fat chance on that one, she ended up in the dorm of Nathan Prescott himself where she had passed out. Nathan looked at the still body of Chloe knowing his drug had gone through her system. He had spiked it pretty well, and the combination was enough that Chloe would be out for awhile. 

Nathan went through her cell phone, noticing messages from Rachel asking where she was, as well as her pictures. His fingers touched her body as he felt wrong about it. His mind went to when Nathan first met Victoria, and she had pressed herself into him, kissing him, and how confused he felt. Drugging Chloe was a new low in Nathan’s life. A few people in his life knew his dark art style. He was controlling, and into bondage fetishes, and dark types of pornography.   
Nathan took his camera and started taking pictures. They would go into a file, which he kept hidden under his bed. 

His photo style was dark and eerie, and he was proud of his work, yet something stopped him that day. Nathan also shared his files with Mark Jefferson on turn in days, and his work never got submitted. Instead, he was always told to take better pictures instead of his weird fantasies. But he noticed that Jefferson has been more accepting that year, taking his photos and grading them after Nathan’s father started paying Jefferson for it.

His father messed him up, his father controlled him all his life, and he heard a knock on the door to his dorm room. Hours had passed, Chloe started to come back to her senses, and Nathan was freaking out. The door was locked “Just a minute!” he yelled as Chloe grumbled and glared at the boy standing over her as he snapped one last photo. She had enough movement that she knocked down a lamp, rushed to the door only to find Rachel standing there with Justin and Trevor as Chloe got out in a hurry. 

Both boys held Nathan down where Rachel punched him giving him a black eye. Nathan was pitied by everyone at Blackwell. He also had ripped down his posters and started changing his dorm around. No one really knew his transformation, but Nathan did meet Rachel in private after that. He told her about his closeted life, and she helped him come out that year. Nathan was a changed man for the most part, even if he came off as a bully still. 

The junior year finished strong. Jealousy still roamed as Chloe hung out with Max. Rachel took the opportunity to become the limelight of Blackwell. She was the queen bee, in her own way. She helped whoever needed it but did make sure her girlfriend was happy. Chloe added tattoos that summer as well, getting an entire sleeve done. Max went along for the ride, and Rachel did not let the others know about her jealousy. Instead, she played it cool and tried not to let her mistakes come from her mouth. She just knew that she caused the fire, and would try to make it up to Joyce and David if she ever got caught. Somedays Rachel found herself waiting for the moment so she could get out of Arcadia Bay.

Chloe and Max made her hopeful, even if life was hard. The next school year they would be seniors, and that made Rachel feel a lot better, but she knew that she would take the punishment if it meant she got caught for her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a weird chapter only because there were so many points of view. Nathan is closeted, he drugged Chloe to nearly try and attack her, but couldn't. The only unanswered question is how did Rachel hear about it? The answer to that question is that Rachel heard from Justin and Trevor who were leaving the party. When she wasn't getting the responses from Chloe, she knew something was up.


	14. Rachel's Delivery Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's summer has been spent well. After years of not having the best days, Rachel can actually reflect on her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend. After watching Kiki's Delivery Service for the 20th time, I wanted to write her a fluffy chapter. So here is the chapter for my friend, who tells me to keep writing, even though my inner Hamilton comes out of How Do You Write Like You're Running Out of Time?

Chapter 14   
Rachel’s Delivery Service

“Do you remember any times you thought you weren’t straight? Or were there times you felt differently about something you used to have pleasure with?” Rachel asked as Nathan laid on his bed in front of her, as she sat on a chair beside his bedside. 

“Yeah. When I drugged your girlfriend. Not feeling right about it. Wanting to touch a girl, but not being able to. I couldn’t touch her. And how about when I look at porn? No pleasure so what do you think Sherlock Amber?” he asked smarmily as Rachel noted it in a notebook, putting the pencil on her ear as she listened. “Well coming from someone who was in the closet once myself, no offense Nathan but I think you are gay,” she replied as Nathan looked at her, nearly twitching at her answer. 

“It’s perfectly okay to be gay,” she said as his skin flushed pink. “On to my next question though, and I am going to say adorable. But all seriousness, is there a particular guy you actually have a crush on or anything?” she asked as Nathan pulled out his yearbook and handed it to her. 

“He’s a scientist,” he grumbled as Rachel flipped to the science department page. Mrs. Grants’ students were all listed in alphabetical order as she went through names. “You got Eliot, Drew, Warren, Evan, etcetera etcetera,” Rachel said not noticing his skin turn a bright shade of pink as she had said Warren’s name before he squeaked and hid his face in his hands. “I think I know who it is,” she said as Nathan grumbled at her, “I believe that it is Evan, that would be super cute,” she said happily as he blurted out “Warren,” to her. 

“Damn Nathan,” Rachel said as she started to giggle. “Hey!” he growled sternly as she stopped laughing and looked at him. “Dude, that would be totally cute, and Warren may play it as a ladies man, but I have seen him checking out Justin before, and that is saying something,” she said as Nathan nodded his head. “Warren even told me he was bisexual, but I didn’t really get it at the time. I just need you to work on your people skills, stop being a douche and yelling at them when you don’t get your way. That is the way to someone’s heart,” she said calmly as Nathan nodded his head to her. “I will make an effort, promise,” Nathan said and it was kept.

Summer for Rachel Amber was spent mostly around Blackwell campus, her mother’s house in Arcadia, visiting her grandparents in California, with Frank causing trouble, and with Chloe at times. Each time she went to Joyce’s house, she put some of her hard earned cash into the purse of Joyce when Chloe wasn’t looking. Her arson mistake caused her lots of sorrow, fear, and even remorse. 

Rachel wanted to turn herself into the nearest jail, but she heard the case went cold. No evidence, no witnesses (except Frank who she told), and she just wanted to live a stress filled, simple life. In jail, Rachel could have actually had a break from life, but after not hearing about it for a year, she just assumed she was safe for now. Frank even told her he would take the fall for her if she were ever to be prosecuted, but she denied it. 

Rachel would face the trouble. Even if Frank was like her father figure and life long hero, her parents trusted the man, especially after he helped bring her home when she got lost long ago in life. Rachel even sent him letters when her family moved to California until a woman came up and put a wrench in their relationship which caused a lot of fighting and her father eventually cheating on her mother; ouch.

James also tried to make an effort to treat Rachel well, but she cut ties with him altogether when he lost custody of her since she was a minor at the time of the divorce. Now she was eighteen and had the choice to live where she wanted and do what she wanted. Rachel mostly just wanted to live in Frank’s RV with him, go around, cause trouble, and get drugs when she wanted them. But, there was Chloe whom she loved, and Max who she was starting to get along with. 

In the summer at Blackwell, Rachel was selected with four other students to hang out with Mr. Jefferson for photography opportunities. He was writing a book, and the students selected had the chance to go to Arcadia Bay, take photos for his book, and would even be credited inside. Rachel tended to stay away from Jefferson, but found time to hang out with Max; a promise she made to Chloe at the end of the semester. Also in the group was Nathan, Victoria, and Evan. Both girls spoke, finding they had a lot of common interests and Rachel was happy that Chloe’s best friend was now her friend. 

Rachel also had the opportunity to coach Nathan, and teach him about his new lifestyle, as well as score the date with Warren. Nathan came out, and everything was so clear for him. He even called Warren and asked him to go to Two Whales Diner, which was accepted. Rachel and Chloe also came for a double date and was full of laughter, and fun memories even if she didn’t know about Chloe and Max, being an item behind her back. 

Nathan’s lifestyle even changed, and the once dark room was full of bright photos instead of the eerie black and white theme. Even the bondage posters were down except one. Only because it was his favorite porn star, but still it was a vast improvement. Nathan also had aerial photos from a drone that hung in his room, something she didn’t think she would ever see. Seeing a change in Nathan was definitely for the better, and Rachel was proud of her good work. 

The summer before senior year gave Rachel the ability to help others. Even if Nathan had pent up anger over Chloe and Max, it was because she found out about his childhood and the home he grew up in. Nathan had once been abused by his father, divorced his mother and took all her money, and even hit him. Yet, Rachel found pity for the boy and made sure that no one would hurt him. She even hugged him when he got upset and wiped his tears. Yet, Rachel felt like Nathan was like a brother to her. 

Money and greed, abuse and turmoil, brevity and suppress, Nathan just wanted someone to share his money with, and he was lonely. Then she found out it was Drew and Eliot ultimately who had picked on Nathan; she knew about Drew, but Eliot that was new. Maybe that was why he hated Chloe eventually, but Max apparently it was because of Victoria and her in grade school, and how he used to watch their fights, and because of Victoria’s negativity, he became negative towards her. 

Nathan wanted to spoil Warren, and often bought him little gifts without many finding out about him being gay, and eventually Victoria found out, but she wouldn’t care. Nathan only learned about how to mistreat women and didn’t want to end up like his father. Yet, because of his father, he only knew abuse and power, as well as greed and pain which he carried around with a bad attitude.

That summer, Rachel took on more. Even if Mark Jefferson was busy creeping her out, Rachel found the time as an aid to Mr. Keaton, helping the new students at Blackwell with a theatre camp. She also kept her big book of plays which she carried around campus each day. The kids were often happy to see her, and Rachel found pride in what she was doing. By default from last semester, she would be starring in the plays. Mr. Keaton had her working with him, and she was okay with that.

Rachel even liked the interactions with Max that summer. They became quick friends over interaction despite not knowing that Chloe had been playing them both. Chloe had kissed Max more than Rachel ever knew, especially when she was drunk. Yet, Rachel made the time to hang out with Max, and they even compared their photography. 

The semester would be starting soon as everything played out, and Rachel was pretty happy with her summer, despite her heart which became heavy within the days. The pain was often dulled with the use of drugs, which she really needed to stop. Each day, Rachel thought she was getting more addicted, and with Frank, she even tried a few things, which Chloe would hate her for, she just hoped it didn’t get out to her, especially since Chloe came over to Frank’s with her, and the three would chat. But, she was confident that she was safe and that most of her things were out of his RV. 

That summer Rachel changed lives, even if hers got harder. One night before she went back to Blackwell campus, her, Max and Chloe watched a movie Kiki’s Delivery Service. For anime, it was a step up from Blade Runner. Yet, she felt a lot better and overall thought that she did just that. Rachel had her own delivery service, and she gave back to her lover, family, and even her friends. It was just a day in the life of Rachel Amber; helpful, caring and giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is next, what happens when the three return to Blackwell?


	15. Paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets very paranoid on Blackwell campus. The play will be coming up, Jefferson is hanging out with Nathan, and Rachel is starting to not be taken seriously by the two people who are the most important in her life. Will she find out why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paranoia, a mental condition characterized by delusions of persecution, unwarranted jealousy, or exaggerated self-importance, typically elaborated into an organized system. It may be an aspect of chronic personality disorder, of drug abuse, or of a serious condition such as schizophrenia in which the person loses touch with reality.
> 
> Rachel doesn't care if they believe her or not.

Chapter 15 Paranoid  
No siren did ever so charm the ear of the listener as the listening ear has charmed the soul of the siren. ~Henry Taylor

Rachel brought a blanket from her closet and sat on the lawn of Blackwell, while she read her big book of plays, not really paying attention. Justin and Trevor played frisbee in the yard, Chloe was skateboarding, Max was busy taking photos, Nathan wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but each face smiled and waved to her. 

She took her pencil from behind her ear and started to jot some notes in the side margin about the sirens from The Odyssey. Her attention span was short, as she noticed some of the teachers coming out of their meeting, but Jefferson was not with them. Chloe caught her looking at the teachers, before returning to her book, but Rachel was a bit concerned. It seemed quiet, too quiet for her liking. Returning to jotting, she put the book down and flopped over noticing Chloe come to her, the board in hand as Max followed her.

“Yo Price!” She yelled at Chloe before Max sat beside her, and then Chloe flopped next to them. “How are my favorite two girls in the whole world doing?” she asked as Rachel played it cool. “Good I suppose,” she responded. “Is that a new camera Max?” Rachel asked looking at the shiny camera in her hands as she nodded, “Chloe gave it to me, the one I brought to the woods this summer broke in class today. So, she gave it to me,” Max said as Chloe and Rachel got close, as Max sat between them grinning taking a selfie to capture the moment. 

All three started to laugh before Max snapped another of their silly faces, which caused Rachel to retract slightly. “Silly photographer,” Chloe said as Max grinned impishly. “Welp, last semester at Blackwell,” Max said looking as Mark Jefferson walked past the lawn, which caused all three to stare. “He’s my favorite teacher. I really like what I have been learning in his classes,” Max piped up as Rachel looked at Max and shook her head. “No, he kind of creeps me out,” the blonde said as Chloe watched his movements and long strides.   
She gave a wolf whistle in response to Jefferson only getting laughter from Max, as both started to giggle. “You should really not do that,” Rachel begged as Chloe did it again causing Mark to look at them before their outbursts of laughter started again. “You girls should really stop, be like Rachel here. Be quiet and stay out of my business,” he said tipping his head to Rachel before walking off. 

The girls looked at Rachel who was starting to shake. “He really scares you, but I don’t understand why,” Max explained as Rachel told her about him watching her the year previous to that one. Yet, no one believed her, and she just played it off only getting a look from Chloe who then started to laugh. “Rachel, it’s fine, I swear to you,” Chloe promised as Rachel noticed Nathan following Jefferson, as she got up. “Can you get my blanket back to my room? I need to run and see Mr. Keaton,” she said as Chloe nodded picking up the sheet as well as her book. Max and she went off towards the dorms as Rachel watched them. 

Her attention was on Jefferson and Nathan, yet she wanted to be discreet, follow, and learn their plan. Rachel was silent, picking the perfect day to wear her soft shoes, following them hiding behind the displays along the way. Jefferson was showcasing some of his own artwork there, and suspicion was there. 

She heard bits and pieces of intel, but not enough to gather an entire story. Rachel crept the hallways of Blackwell, into the next hallway past Jefferson’s classroom. Both him and Nathan had been in his office which was located right next to Mrs. Grants’ as well as Mr. Keaton’s. Mr. Keaton noticed her as she entered his room looking a bit distraught but not enough that he thought she had a problem. “Are you okay Rachel? The first weekend back and yet you land in my office,” he said as Rachel took a seat on a chair, looking around the theatre teacher’s room. 

“Yeah. I am just a bit stressed out. Nothing wrong though,” Rachel said as Mr. Keaton handed her the script for the school’s first play of the semester. “I’m thinking of Phantom of the Opera as but, it’s probably too mainstream,” he said as she looked outside of the classroom noticing Nathan looking at her, but she snapped her attention back to Keaton. “There you go again losing attention if there is anything wrong you can let me know,” he said as she bit her lip. 

Rachel shook her head as Keaton sighed. “We at Blackwell have safety procedures to protect all our students,” he started closing the door to his office where she exhaled sharply. “If someone is threatening you or hurting you in any way you can tell me,” he said as Rachel got up. “I can’t right now. Something is going on, but no one tends to believe me at all!” she yelled which only made him look at her.

The tears that rolled down her eyes were real, not the tears of an actress, not rehearsed, just her being truthful. “We have counseling services as well Rachel, nothing against you. I will always listen to my star student, but you need to calm down and tell me everything,” he said only to see her leave in a hurry. She had locked herself in her room that day and night, not coming out for Chloe or Max even. 

The blonde sat in the dark with a dim lit candle watching the embers flicker and wave. Maybe she was just paranoid about Jefferson, but something in her made the hair stand straight at the back of her neck. But, she also was doing drugs, something that made her more paranoid. She did let Chloe and Max in after awhile as the three laid there waiting for school to start the next day. Even if they didn’t believe her, she needed to do some snooping around, and she would do that this weekend when Jefferson left campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senior year, a time to apply to colleges, work on final projects, and even graduate with honors. Rachel is going to be snooping around a bit, no matter if she has the help of Max and Chloe or not. Will she snoop and find some helpful information? Find out in the next chapter.


	16. The Man Who Loved Her; And The Third Wheel Became a Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's upset, Frank will be leaving someday. But, she also starts to hang out with Max more, which is exactly what Chloe wanted. What happens when Rachel and Max hang out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit late. Had been a bit busy with school, but will be trying to get a few more uploaded this week. 17-18 are in the process of being tweaked, but so far good progress has happened. This story is nowhere near finished, but I have all the plans and outlines for later, Thank you, readers, for reading my story. It means a lot.

Chapter 16   
The Man Who Loved Her; And The Third Wheel Became a Trio

Rachel’s week went slightly better after Jefferson had scared her. Max and Chloe both cared for her that week, even if no one believed her that he was evil. At least, that is what she thought about Jefferson. She even got an anonymous letter in her locker which she didn’t know who it was from. No one still believed her except Kate Marsh, who was taking the theatre class with Rachel and would be working on the sets and even had a small part in the upcoming play of the Phantom of the Opera. But, Kate has been very stressed out ever since Jefferson had been creeping on her as well. She told Rachel about how he would stare at her in her photography classes and almost make her cry for the wrong answers, but she also had been bullied by the Vortex Club as well, about drugs and videos. 

Principal Wells decided to take action against the Vortex Club, even if he was mostly drunk as of late. He didn’t actually listen to students who reported other students or even teachers for that matter. He did bust Chloe as well as Rachel one day for drugs, which was weird because neither girl had been caught in many things. Even if Chloe got caught briefly for some of her graffiti around the campus, she wasn’t in too much trouble. Rachel also took the consequence for it and helped Chloe out of too much trouble. But, David did make them both scrub some of the artwork on the walls. 

The only one to not get any trouble from Wells was Max. Rachel often heard earfuls about the pot she smoked as well as Chloe, but Max was often not the type to get yelled at. That was until the day that she almost caused a fight between her, Nathan and Kate. Chloe had shut it down pretty quickly, and Max was let off the hook. She just got sick of Kate being picked on, but was glad that Chloe helped her out in the time of need. 

Even though Nathan had started dating Warren, he still came off a jerk to some people. Other people he didn’t. Nathan played it cool most of the time, but with everything going on with the Vortec Club, Nathan had been very stressed, and his medications didn’t help. He was on at least four different medicines, but often did drugs like cocaine and other stuff. Rachel worked hard to make sure that Nathan was okay, and Warren was also helped as well, often making sure that Nathan wasn’t doing so many drugs, and to relax more. Rachel also walked in on the boys in their underwear by accident one day, when she needed to return Nathan’s camera, after borrowing it for her photography class.

Chloe thought it was funny when Rachel told her, but she promised not to spite Nathan by telling everyone. The blonde girl was happy that she made a change in Nathan’s life and that he actually was a better person because of her. With Rachel, Nathan got a hot date, a change in his life, and even some friends that treated him well, instead of him forcing himself on them because he was rich. Nathan had a win in his life, even if students hassled him and caused him pain. Warren helped him see that love changes all, and the beast in Nathan started to die. Mostly all the students now left him alone, but also made an effort to hang out with him.

Yet, Rachel had her secrets still. She still saw Frank, in a few different ways. Ever since Rachel was a little girl, Rachel loved Frank. Yet, he also did a lot for her, and she felt bad she didn’t tell Chloe about him, or the fact that she left her stuff in his RV. He even had her bracelet which she told Chloe she lost. Rachel couldn’t let Chloe know about her relationship with Frank because it was filled with drunk and high moments, cuddles, talks, and even sometimes a little bit more. 

Chloe wanted to come with Rachel, but she declined. Rachel was more ashamed than anything. She had slept with Frank once in her life, but that was because she was drunk and she wanted it. Rachel also knew that Frank would be leaving Arcadia Bay someday, more across the country, settle down with some woman, and settle down. Yet, Rachel didn’t want him to go either. She would miss the days of letting Pompidou run off his leash, chase after some fool who owed Frank drug money, clip him on his leash, and watch as Frank gave them a beating for his money.

She would also miss the times they spent together, smoking, getting high, and even just getting drunk without much thought. Rachel liked Frank because he made her free, yet Chloe gave her sincerity, lust, and even had a bad attitude which Rachel loved very much, which also gave her freedom. If Frank left, she would have to send him letters, and she would miss him. He might not get them, but she knew he would be in a happy place.

Rachel had friends, even if she saw Frank. There was Max Caulfield, the photographer, Chloe Price, her girlfriend, Frank her drug dealer and sometimes lover, and Nathan Prescott who was one of her better friends. She just hoped Chloe didn’t catch her with Frank any day because it might put a fork in their relationship. 

But, in that time she also started hanging out more and more with Max Caulfield, which Chloe approved of. She had begged Rachel to spend time with Max even more than she had been, and Rachel agreed willingly. Maybe it was because she started to dig the photographer, but it could have also been the makeover that Rachel and Chloe gave Max, that made Rachel dig her even more. Chloe got Max to agree to magenta streaks in her hair, and Rachel had Max agree to some new clothes, as well as accessories. Max Caulfield really liked the makeover, and did get a lot more compliments from the cool kids, even if the Vortex Club kids were lame; they still were cool at times, when they weren’t busy causing trouble. 

Rachel would take Max out on drives, to the movies, and other places. They even went to the Two Whales together one day, which surprised Joyce to no end. Max didn’t know she was being shared, nor that this was Chloe’s mastermind idea to get each of them into a relationship with her where all parties were happy. Chloe loved them both and wanted to date both, so she had Rachel hang out with them even more. Max never told Rachel about the fact that Chloe kissed her, only because Rachel made her confused, and even romanticized her like she was a character in one of her plays. 

The theatre major would hug her and even cuddle with her while watching movies. She even would comb her fingers through the photographer’s hair, and whisper sweet nothings, when drunk, but sober she also did the same. Rachel made an effort, despite not knowing Chloe’s plan. One night when Joyce was out, Rachel and Max cuddled on her futon, watching movies together, Rachel’s arms slithered around Max’s waist and held her, combing her hand through her hair, with her head pressed into the other’s neck. Rachel tended to be a tease, but when Chloe came home, she was pleased to see her two girls together hanging out, despite them both being passed out asleep. 

Chloe helped them both into bed and laid on the futon that night, smiling at herself dumbly. She could get used to this and giggled. Rachel opened an eye looking at her, waved and beckoned her over, as Chloe got up onto the bed behind her. They both cuddled a tired Max, who seemed very happy. Max actually had a crush, and Chloe was there with them too, maybe she was on board. 

Ever since Max had been assimilated into their duo, the three became a trio that night, despite what any student said. Even if it wasn’t fully a relationship yet, there needed to be a talk about it, which Chloe would bring up the next day. Max, had the chance to work with Rachel on photo shoots for the class with Mr. Jefferson, despite Rachel’s fears, and she had the opportunity to chill with Chloe and even work on homework. Chloe was doing a bit better with grades this semester with Max’s help, and she would help Chloe into college if the blue haired girl wanted that. 

Joyce and David saw improvement to Chloe, something neither would ever see. Even if she fought a lot with David, that was becoming less with Max and Rachel. Each girl made an improvement to their life and together, they were going to accomplish the world, Rachel would become an actress, Chloe would be the faithful bodyguard, and Max would be their photographer. The three girls laughed at their plan, and actually agreed to it. Together, they would leave Arcadia Bay, and Max was confident of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next; Snooping in the office of a certain teacher, Max's relationship blooms, and one of Rachel's dark secrets will come out.


	17. Snoops and Photographers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going into Jefferson's office, Rachel and Max, learn something about each other, as well as finding a hidden piece of evidence that could prove important later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy vibes, and some hidden secrets.

Chapter 17  
Snoopers and Photographers

Rachel was more relaxed and willing to get her work done that week since Jefferson hadn’t shown up. That weekend, she was planning on going in his office and snooping around. Apparently, Principal Wells didn’t care about the well-being of his students, and something was really suspicious about Jefferson. Saturday would be there before she knew it, and hanging out with Max and Chloe helped ease her nerves. 

Rachel had run into Max who was on the lawn on Saturday taking photographs as usual. Rachel grinned slyly the day she had asked Max to help her look for his office. Chloe was not present that weekend, saying that Joyce needed her, and it was pretty good that Chloe was starting to be around for her mother more, even if her step father did his best. Yet, David was also pleased to see Chloe starting to calm down around him. Even if she was busted for pot on a regular basis he kind of just let it go since she was making an effort to hang out with him (something that she wouldn’t regularly do but did for the sake of Joyce). 

The two snuck into the office corridors of Blackwell Academy without much suspicion. Mrs. Grants was the only teacher that had been there that weekend, but she was busy in the science room getting the classroom ready, not paying attention to the two students who had snuck in. Having received the keys from Chloe, Rachel was able to sneak around much more, and Max followed her. 

“If Jefferson comes, you need to whistle. I have no clue if he is supposed to come in this weekend for office hours or not,” she said as Max nodded her head. 

“Will do,” Max said as Rachel put the key in the lock and twisted, entering the room quietly. 

Jefferson’s office had a creepy feel to it. The curtains were closed, and no light went in. Jefferson had two closets, one for cameras which students rented from him, and another which he had clothes and suits, and other stuff in. Rachel started to rummage through his stuff looking for file cabinets and searching for something to prove that he was a creep. The camera on his desk was broken, and Max sat there playing with it, but also keeping her eyes on the door. 

“It seems that I am not finding anything yet,” Rachel said disappointed, as Max started looking as well, this time in a filing cabinet behind the desk. “Hmm, what kind of stuff are you looking for?” she asked. 

Rachel soon told her a list of mysterious items that ended up in her locker “Pictures, notes, that kind of thing,” she responded as Max rummaged around. 

“I don’t get how you think he is so creepy. I actually like him as a teacher,” Max said as Rachel scoffed, “You came with me to tell me that. Honestly, Max, you must have believed me, to have agreed to go with me,” Rachel said with the roll of her blue eyes as Max looked down. 

“Sorry,” the brunet said as Rachel dug through folders, looking at grades, and even files that Jefferson had of his students. He had information about her, and even Max, and Chloe. “I do believe you. But, I also don’t believe you. You sometimes play the victim around Jefferson, and I don’t understand! He’s not done anything to you, except maybe stare,” Max said out of spite as Rachel inhaled sharply looking at Max in a dark glare, almost as if a snake was watching a mouse.

“Take it back!” Rachel mouthed as Max squared her up. “What if I don’t want to?” Max asked, “Then I will get Frank on you like you were one of his fools who owe him money,” Rachel said as the anger seeped through both of them. Max raised her fists to Rachel as she laughed “Max you are smarter than this, put the fists down,” she said as they got on each other's case. Out of spite, Max said something she should not have said “Chloe loves me. I love her, and we kissed,” she said as Rachel raised her fists at the other. Max had tears in her eyes, as they both seemed vulnerable. 

“I’ve seen your face light up when you speak of Frank, is something going on with you two?” she asked as Rachel nearly punched Max in the face but couldn’t deliver the punch. 

Her hands trembled as she brought her hands back to her chest, where the tears fell down her face. “Caulfield, maybe if Chloe loves you so much, you should have her. I knew she was hiding something… As for Frank, he was my hero… And he’s leaving…And yes I have loved him...” she choked. Both girls looked at each other, red in the face; both in tears, and unable to move. 

“Have you ever known someone in your life who you have loved so much that they meant the world to you?” Rachel asked as Max nodded her head. “I have always loved Chloe, for as long as I have known her,” Max said as Rachel bit her lip. “Frank Bowers, yes the drug dealer, has always been a part of my life.” The blonde said, soon sitting on the desk to look at Max. 

“Frank saved my life a long time ago when I was a little girl. I was at the park, with my parents. I wandered away from them and was not able to find my way back. Yet, I met this boy who was older than myself, but he promised to help find my parents with me. Frank helped me locate my parents after they continued to cry and worry about my location. Without Frank, I would have been lost in the woods overnight, with no one. But, by meeting Frank, I met a life long friend, who I sent letters to while I was in California when my parents moved. I became his help, and he made me feel free,” Rachel said as Max listened. 

“He did a lot for you,” she said as Rachel nodded her head. “In some ways I love him, I have literally been going to see him get drunk, and celebrate. I even snogged him drunk, but if Chloe found out, she would not want me in a heartbeat. With Frank leaving, I don’t have to worry about it anymore,” Rachel said as Max looked down. “That was Chloe and me after her father died. We dated for awhile, and when my parents moved, I lost her, I am sorry for kissing her Rachel,” she said as Rachel shook her head. “You deserve her Max. Maybe I deserve to be alone,” she said as Max, and she hugged it out. “Maybe we both deserve her, crazy I know… But I feel that Chloe would be super happy about it. We can tell her together,” Max said as Rachel nodded. “That might be a big step, but if you would be comfortable to date two girls, then more power to you. I could learn to live with it,” Rachel said as Max hugged her tightly causing Rachel to nearly fall off the desk. 

“Can we get back to looking through his stuff?” she asked as Max nodded.

Max opened a drawer and found a red binder inside. It didn’t have a label but had some photos inside as well as a copy of the same letter that Rachel had received in her locker. She moved the stuff into Max’s bag not listening to Max as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She went into the closet with Max as the other put it in her messenger bag only to notice David going past with his rounds.

Both were silent, and Rachel did not yet know what time it was only to notice it was late, 9:00 pm. They waited until David headed into another corridor before they moved to the outside door and lawn, and stealthily to the dorms. They escaped a lecture, as well as getting in trouble, but neither talked much more that night. Rachel stayed in her room and didn’t leave for anyone, except Max who came by with the binder. They looked at it together and wondered what Jefferson thought because he usually didn’t have many folders with pictures of them in. 

Max stayed with Rachel that night and slept on it. No one questioned that a masked figure stood in the office of Jefferson looking around at the hidden camera footage which took place in the office. There were secrets that Max and Rachel never noted, and whoever the masked figure was, now knew that two girls had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mysterious figure? Why is Jefferson's office boobie trapped? Will Rachel and Max be able to come clean to Chloe? Find out in The World is Ours


	18. Teenage Wasteland (Heartbreaker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel spends time with Frank once more, confusing feelings ensure and will it be enough that each girl knows about each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been on for awhile.. Had a lot of irl drama happen lately, and have not been feeling the best. I almost have this fiction done, and apologize for botching it. With so much happening, I have ideas for better fiction and will try to write better in the future.

Chapter 18  
Teenage Wasteland (Heartbreaker)  
Max watched Rachel who was still looking at all the stuff they brought from Jefferson’s office. Rachel would not sleep no matter how much Max told her, so she stayed up with her. 

“Chloe’s still not back,” Max said as Rachel nodded her head sleepily. Her eyes drooped, yet the blonde was struggling to keep awake. 

“Please go to sleep Rachel, you’ve been up all night,” Max coaxed as Rachel shook her head. 

“I can't,” she mumbled tiredly as Max went to the girl, wrapped her arms around her and just held her.

“You’re so warm,” Rachel said as Max held her tight. 

“I’m sorry for all I said today,” Max mumbled as Rachel shook her head. 

“I am going to work hard to keep from fighting with you too,” she said with a yawn. 

“Someone’s tired,” Max smiled as Rachel laid her head back on the other’s chest and listened to Max’s heart, which was very soothing.

“You are good Max Caulfield, you are terrific,” Rachel said as she turned around and moved closer to her, arms around her waist and put her chin on the other’s neck and breathed in slowly, which nearly caused Max to hitch her breath. 

“You are such a tease,” she giggled noticing that Rachel had closed her eyes and had let herself sleep slowly. Rachel was actually a cutie when she was asleep, and each time Max had the opportunity where she woke up with both Chloe and Rachel, she never really paid attention to Rachel’s still form when she slept.  
Max held Rachel close and breathed in her scent which smelled of sweet Jasmine, Chloe did tell her that was what Rachel used always. But, Chloe also told her about Rachel more when they first started hanging out more. 

‘What are we doing Max?’ Rachel’s voice stuck in her head as she watched Rachel sleep after she carefully moved her to a laying position. Soon as Rachel was asleep, Max laid on her back beside Rachel and kept her eyes on the sleeping blonde making sure that she would be okay. Was this attraction? She didn’t know, but she did know that Rachel had a crush on her, and Max also had a crush on Rachel. The only person who didn’t know about any of this was Chloe. 

Max pondered if she should say anything to Chloe at all, or if Rachel was going to tell her about it. The photographer felt bad, because Chloe was dating Rachel, and heard about the other’s crush on her. 

“So confusing,”

Max closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Yet, with her mind racing, she could not sleep. No matter how hard she tried. For tonight, until Chloe came back, she would spend with Rachel, and keep an eye on her. Her still breathing was calm, and yet Max wanted to press her lips against the others. Instead, she kissed the top of Rachel’s head as well as her forehead as the other slept.

Her fingers entwined in the blonde’s hair, slowly stroking downward along the other’s back, but not enough that Rachel would feel discomfort. Max needed to tell Chloe soon as she returned, and she was keeping that promise to herself.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The night went on, and the weekend came to a conclusion. The Vortex Club had been yelled at once again for their party, and even this time was for making fun of Kate Marsh. Yet, Victoria actually stuck up for her, when other members started the hassle. Nathan was even looking out for Kate, and Warren often was the protector of all three of them. Drunk insults were the worst, but Kate didn’t care anymore since she had the protection of some of the more famous students.

Nathan was an okay guy when students got to know him, and especially since some knew of his relationship with Warren. Kate was doing pretty good, and the four of them were going to work on class projects that semester with each other. They just needed to find weekends to take photographs of the outdoors, and even get to know each other more. Victoria was actually taking care of Kate and did not let Courtney nor Taylor pick on her like they had been. The blonde was more interested in taking care of Kate and might have gotten a little too close to her one night, but that was not talked about around Blackwell.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rachel was out with Frank on the bay. Chloe had come back that afternoon for her class with Rachel but did not really give her much attention. It was kind of a common thing that had been happening lately, and with Frank; Rachel could get the attention she needed. Max did want to tell Chloe about what happened with Rachel but needed Rachel to say to her about what was going on. 

Without her, Max was nervous and did not tell her anything. She would go with Chloe to go to Frank’s to get some pot. Chloe had been saving up, and finally had enough money that she could buy some more, plus, Max was there to join her. Even if she didn’t smoke all the time, Max did try and would hit the pipe only when Chloe convinced her to relax. 

That was until they got to the RV. It was quiet, but Chloe did knock. No answer was never good. Pompidou was laying beside the RV chewing on a bone and looked at Chloe wagging his tail. “Where is your owner?” Chloe asked the dog as it cocked its head. Giggling near the water’s edge caught Chloe’s attention as Max looked knowing that when Rachel said she was close to Frank, she really was close to him.

Both were laying on the sand on a blanket together, she cuddled with him. It was enough that Chloe actually felt sick but unable to find the words for it.   
“Chloe don’t do anything rash,” Max begged. 

“Or what Max?” she asked annoyed as the photographer jumped in front of the punk. 

“Rachel told me about Frank!” she piped up as Chloe just pushed her out of the way before dropping down the ledge to where the two laid. 

“You! Get off my girl!” Chloe yelled at Frank as he jolted upright to look at Chloe who was glaring him death daggers. 

“Price, this isn’t what it looks like,” Frank said nervously as Rachel got up as well looking at Chloe, unable to find the words to say.

“Frank did nothing wrong, this was my doing Chloe,” Rachel explained as Chloe kept glaring at Frank, fumbling in her pocket where she kept a loaded pistol. 

“What do you mean Rachel? Are you saying you have been cheating on me?” Chloe asked as Rachel looked at Max who now dropped down the ledge and started walking across the sand. 

“Chloe stop!” Max warned as Chloe turned to look at Max who stood there looking at the blue haired girl, unable to find the right words.

“Okay… Fine… I cheated… But, Frank is unique, and he is leaving Arcadia Bay. But, I knew him since I was a child, and I promised him to give him some love,” Rachel said as Chloe’s eyes met the blonde’s as Frank whistled which caused Pompidou to come to his side. 

“Leaving town?” Chloe asked as she pulled the pistol from her pocket and pointed it at the drug dealer as he bit his lip, Pompidou started to growl and the fur on his back began to bristle. 

“Price put the gun down. Rachel and I have more history than you, and she could ever have,” he said. On his wrist was the bracelet that Rachel always wore, which caused Chloe to switch the safety off. 

“Don’t do this Chlo!” Rachel begged as Chloe pointed it at her, tears in her eyes. Max was also tearing up but stood beside Rachel, her arms wrapped around the other’s arm as the two girls looked at her. 

“Max get away from Rachel Amber,” Chloe said as Max shook her head. “No Chloe, I promised her that I would tell you something, and this is awkward because Frank is here too,” she said as Chloe looked at Rachel and Max knowing that they were together a lot more. If they wanted to date, she would let them, but Rachel with Frank was something else. 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t blow your head off Frank,” Chloe begged as Frank gathered his words. 

“I am going to be leaving town, I just thought I would give Rachel one more day together. I will be leaving at the end of this month, then you won’t have me to buy your pot from anymore. Rachel was special to me, ever since she was a child. I will let you have her, and leave this town for good,” Frank told Chloe as she fired a warning shot which went towards the water causing everyone to jump.

“Tell her your goodbyes then now,” Chloe begged as Rachel gathered her things from his RV. “I guess this is curtains for us, Frank,” she said, “Here’s lookin’ at you kid,” Frank told her wiping the tears from her eyes, as Max stood by the RV. He also gave Rachel enough pot that it would last her for awhile and watched as she left with Chloe and Max. No one said anything but sat in the truck in awkward silence.   
“Why did you do it, Chloe?” Rachel asked teary-eyed.

“Because I love you Rachel, and you cheated--,” Chloe was interrupted as Max came clean, “And so did you,” she remarked, as Chloe gritted her teeth. “I kissed you,” Chloe said to Max as Rachel found tears in her eyes. “Frank is leaving for good, and I had to say goodbye, but I loved him,” she said as Chloe bit her lip harder to fight the tears. 

“Like me loving Max, when she never returned. Or losing you, because you were the one who treated me with love and kindness when I had no one,” Chloe said as Rachel pulled some clothes on, watching as Frank got in his RV with Pompidou and drove away. “Chloe, I think it is simple here, Rachel loved Frank, you love me, you love her, and I love you both myself,” Max said watching as Rachel started to cry. “I caused all of this!” she yelled.

She got out of Chloe’s truck and walked towards the water’s edge knowing that she messed this up. “I can’t find the sea,” she said blandly, knowing she ruined this. Chloe got out as did Max, the clouds were dark, and it was going to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Daydreamer is next. Will feelings come out in a better way and will each party know the love they have for each other?


	19. Lady Daydreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Daydreamer is an important chapter. One of the most important because it has some much-needed fanservice. I will be posting more chapters this weekend, but this is one of the ones that has been done for a while now. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because it was a very important one that I wrote. I have been gone for awhile because I had an issue last week, but my writing never stopped. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and keep calm, cause this ship has set sail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back after an absence I have been very depressed, after an event that happened at my college. 
> 
> Life doesn't discriminate  
> between the sinners and the saints,   
> It takes and it takes and it takes  
> And we keep loving anyway  
> We laugh and we cry  
> And we break  
> And we make our mistakes  
> And if there's a reason I'm by her side  
> When so many have tried  
> Then I'm willing to wait for it  
> I'm willing to wait for it
> 
> Rest in Peace, my friend, this chapter is for you

Chapter 19 Lady Daydreamer

The three girls stood there as Rachel cried. The sad sight was enough the blonde couldn't look at the piercing blue eyes of Chloe. Instead, the brown eyes of Max met hers as Frank had left. 

"It's okay Rachel," Max said as Rachel nodded to her. 

Chloe couldn't tell. Yet her jealousy was wrong. She had cheated on Rachel with Max and Max was with Rachel, yet Rachel was with Frank? Her mind tried to wrap around the four of them as she placed her hands over her eyes and let out a scream of frustration. 

They all cheated. Chloe made Max into a pawn on her chess board, and Frank also joined the game except was knocked out fast. She loved them both, and Rachel loved both Max and Chloe especially after Max helped her a lot the previous day. Max also was busy helping Rachel hugging her and whispering sweet nothings which caused Rachel to cry even more yet embrace the photographer as Chloe watched. 

'I don't deserve anyone,' Rachel thought as Max stayed by her side. 

Chloe just stood there unable to find words for the situation. She felt like the bad guy. Unable to say anything Chloe knew she was wrong too for cheating on Rachel with Max and this was also her fault for being jealous and greedy. She guessed both Max and Rachel wouldn't really want her. She was crazy protective, but she was also hella greedy. 

"This is my fault," Chloe mumbled quietly, so no one heard her. 

Neither said a word as the rain fell. Yet, Rachel looked at Chloe who was starting to walk away. Max stood between them as the silence was enough that if she had to choose she agreed to tell Chloe with Rachel that she would take them both. 

Yet, the awkward silence was killer between the three until Max broke the silence.

“We all need to evaluate now. I just want to say I have gotten closer to Rachel over these past few weeks, but Chloe you were my first love, I also have something to tell you, but I am not sure if I can,” Max said as Chloe looked at the photographer.

Rachel looked at Max as she sighed, pushing aside the emotions, and sucked it up enough that she could tell Chloe.   
“I, Maxine Caulfield, actually have a crush on Rachel Amber here,” she said standing between the two girls as they both looked at her. No one said a word, yet Chloe moved closer to Max and looked her square in the face. 

“You can’t be cereal Max,” she breathed as Max shook her head. 

“I am. I may or may not have accidentally kissed Rachel,” she said looking away as Chloe met the eyes of Rachel as she nodded shyly. 

“Rachel Amber, shy? That is the last sentence I was planning on hearing because you and quiet don’t get put into the same category,” Chloe said as Rachel started to chuckle. Even if she was getting drenched in the rain, she laughed until she cried. Both stepped to her and looked at her, knowing that Rachel was broken. 

“I am confused, but I love you both, Max has been someone close to me lately, and Chloe you were my first love as well,” Rachel said causing Max to shiver, she didn’t really know how close she was to Rachel. 

“Rachel… wait…” Chloe said as Max stepped towards her watching as Rachel shook from the cold rain. “You too Max,” Chloe begged as Max moved back to Rachel. Both looked at her unsure what to say or do.

“Well in Arcadia Bay, I have always wanted to destroy this place. Max, you were my first love, and I will always have a place for you in my heart. Rachel, when Max left, you were the person who stepped in when I had no one. Both of you are special to me, and I don’t deserve any of you, I should just leave, but that would be wrong. It legit hurts me that I had to even think about choosing one. I know I should have asked both of you at the same time. I feel wrong about this, and we may get backlash. I love you both, and I want you both,” Chloe said as Rachel started to cry as did Max.

The three moved their way to each other, where they all hugged and cried. “The thing I am saying is, if you guys can live with a polyromantic lifestyle, that would be the best thing ever,” Chloe said as Max nodded her head. 

“That was something I was going to suggest,” she said as Chloe wiped both of their tears away.  
“You two are special. I don’t want to be greedy anymore. It hurt me even though it is love. Yes, I kissed Max, and yes, I kissed Rachel,” Chloe explained “But those are special moments in my life where I am the happiest, I want to be around for both of you. I want to even settle down somewhere for a job, and even make money for you guys. I know I am changing a lot lately, but I wanted you both to know that I love you,” Chloe cried as the group stood in a crying circle.

They all hugged and rejoiced the moment. No one dared say another thing before Rachel and Max said I love you at the same time, almost causing a jinx moment, but Rachel did lean over and kiss both Max and then Chloe on the lips. 

“My girls,” Chloe said happily as Rachel shivered as did Max. 

“I really need to get warmer clothes on, I am soaked. Then again I think we all are” Rachel groaned. 

“Plus, your makeup is running Rach,” Max was honest there as Rachel took her hand and tried to clean it from her face. 

“Stop, you are just making it worse,” Chloe laughed as Rachel looked embarrassed.

“Says you smartass,” Rachel said looking at Chloe, as Max pulled the three of them into a hug. 

“Well let’s go to the dorms or whatever, I need some clothes, as well as a hot shower,” Rachel said. 

“I second that one,” Max said as she tried to remove her sopping wet sweatshirt. 

“And me three, I can’t leave neither of you here alone or there,” Chloe said grabbing her jacket from the sand using a hand to try and fix her shirt but was soaked. 

“Plus, when we get back maybe we could go on a date, just the three of us,” Chloe added once again wondering how lucky she was. Her thoughts were happy once again, and her heart aflutter.

Her plan, her beautiful plan was in motion, and the joy of having both people she loved was a good thing. She had a few ideas for dates but wondered if they were good enough at all. 

“I think we could go to a movie, or even just stay in and watch movies, I do have my copy of Blade Runner,” Chloe says as Rachel started to laugh.

“You and your shitty movies,” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chloe asked as Max rolled her eyes.

“We watched Blade Runner way too many times,” Rachel says as Max nodded. “Yeah, I am Blade Runner out,” she adds.

“Well, I could find better movies,” Chloe states as they all stood there and laughed, as a crack of thunder rumbled causing them to look up. “Why don’t we get in the truck and I get us there now?” Chloe asked. 

“Right,” Max responded as she followed Chloe as did Rachel. 

“Well, we could always go out and eat,” Rachel suggested as she shivered, “Here, we can get you back, you can take the first shower,” Chloe stated as Max nodded in agreement. 

“Well you are both my girlfriends,” Rachel says as she kissed both Chloe and Max on the lips. 

Max flushed red, causing Chloe to start and chuckle at Max. 

“You have kissed her before, no?” she asked as Max nodded. 

“Well, that was silly to blush freckles,” Chloe said once again as Rachel sat between them placing her head on Max’s shoulder, breathing warm air against her neck, causing the photographer to blush even more. 

“She’s so easy,” Rachel said. “It’s cute that you are flustering her and all, but that can happen later on,” Chloe said with a wink and the click of her seatbelt. 

The girls returned to Blackwell where Victoria was away from Courtney and Taylor. She seemed flustered, but no one decided to check on her. Kate was also pacing the hallway of the dorms, but no one knew what was going on, especially with those two. Nathan and Warren had been on campus together, and he didn’t care if anyone saw them together at this point. Nathan was changing, and he was a pretty good guy at that point. The Vortex Club had been disbanded after Principal Wells had caught Justin and other students doing something that almost got them arrested, and he couldn’t do much more lawsuits. Plus, the members were all rowdy and caused a lot of trouble lately. Blackwell was not known for trouble, but without the Vortex Club, there was not as much drama. The parties were friendly, and Victoria still did throw them, but they just couldn’t be deemed Vortex Club parties.

Rachel started off with a shower while Chloe stripped down to her boxer shorts keeping the tank shirt on. She was freezing and didn’t really care what Max said at this point. Even though Max did get out of some of her wet clothes standing there in her bra and jeans. 

“So cute, all that freckled skin you have,” Chloe grinned as Max looked at her nervously. 

“You never saw it, I usually hate it about myself,” she said truthfully. “Max dude it’s cute, and you are now my girlfriend again now,” Chloe stated as Max flushed. 

“Well, I could kiss you, I could do something else, but it just depends on what you want,” Chloe said sitting on her bed as Max put her shower stuff on her desk, close to Rachel’s vanity which she looked in at her reflection. 

“Well, maybe you are right,” Max said as Chloe went to her and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her close.

“Or I could do this,” she said and kissed her on the neck causing Max’s breath to hitch as she looked at Chloe in surprise. 

“I am not as gentle as I used to be, so if I am ever too rough,” Chloe started “No Chloe, I get it. You are you now,” Max said as Chloe nodded. “You found my weakness too,” Max said which caused Chloe to start to nibble on her neck, causing Max to moan slightly.

“I just want to love you like I hadn’t been able to,” Chloe says in Max’s ear, before using her teeth against the sensitive skin of Max’s neck, soon it was a hard bite which Chloe backed off noticing she had broken the skin on her neck. “You jerk, you gave me a hickey!” Max said out of surprise as Chloe laughed “Like I said Maxster, I am rough,” she says with inappropriate glee. 

“Well I don’t need a hickey at this moment, I don’t want your mom getting the wrong idea if we go to Two Whales,” she said shyly. “Maxster being shy,” Chloe said dryly as Max started to laugh. “Well I am happy that you love me though,” she says between laughs, with her hand gripping Chloe’s necklace in her hand, pulling her down to her level. She moved closer to Chloe and placed her lips on the others. “I could do the same thing to you.”

“Go ahead, do it,” Chloe egged Max on, as the brunette started to laugh. “Or we could wait for Rachel,” “Wait for me?” a voice asked as Rachel entered the room, “mmm Max, it seems that someone gave you a beautiful new mark on your neck,” She said licking her lips, as Chloe grinned impishly. “Guilty,” she responded as Rachel laughed.   
“No shit Chloe, I leave you with Max, and of course you are going to start by playing rough,” Rachel said moving closer to Max, who breathed heavy but earned a kiss on the lips. “She is coming tonight, and you already marked her. Here, Max, I can help after you get your shower,” she says as Max goes off with a towel around her shoulders carrying her bath stuff. Soon as she left, Rachel decided to tsk at Chloe.

“Guilty Chloe, I wanted to do that too,” Rachel said as Chloe laughed.

“You are a riot Amber,” she says as they talked until Max came back letting Chloe go off to shower next. 

“I cannot wait until graduation, I am sick of public showers,” Max says as Rachel helped her grabbing her makeup kit.

“Here Max,” she said mixing a few of her toner bottles, getting close to Max’s skin tone before applying. 

“The area will be sensitive, but you won’t have a giant hickey that everyone has to ask about,” Rachel said, “After all, I did that for Chloe,” she said with a laugh. 

“Since you are still a virgin, I feel it will be a bit of time before anything happens if Chloe is careful next time,” Rachel says looking at the photographer who didn’t know what to say. 

“Plus your first time will be very gentle, and I will make sure. Chloe is rough, I am more gentle when I want to be,” Rachel says as she hands a perfume to Max. 

“Try this one,” she says. “Jasmine?” Max asked as Rachel nodded after spritzing herself, before Max took it and did the same. 

“Yes, it is my scent of choice,” Rachel says before adding a bit of jewelry to herself after she fixed her outfit. Black ripped jeans, red and black flannel with a tear, and a punk shirt underneath. 

Max wore a cute flannel which was pink and black. She wore a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. She didn’t seem to add much flare to herself, other than the color in her hair. Rachel always had a blue feather, something that Max admired. 

“I know you like deer, and awhile back I got Chloe a snowglobe with a doe in it, but I also gave her a hair clip she doesn’t use, it’s on her desk, get it and hand it to me,” Rachel said as Max did. 

She clipped it in Max’s hair and smiled. 

“Chloe won’t mind if you borrow it, she always tells me that,” she said as Chloe came in wearing a blue and black flannel, and ripped jeans. 

“Nice doe clip, it suits you better than myself Max,” Chloe said as Max smiled. 

“Just keep it, I did miss your birthday awhile back,” the punk said as the photographer hugged her tightly. 

“Now let’s go, I am driving,” Chloe said pulling her hat on and necklace once again. 

She grabbed her keys, pulled on her boots and headed for the door as Rachel pulled her shoes on following with Max. Rachel even held both of their hands and was between them once again. In the car, she did keep both of their hands.

They went the dinner at the Two Whales, where Joyce welcomed all three with open arms. The three also went to a movie, relaxed and then went to Chloe’s dorm for a film of Blade Runner once again. Chloe was also first to fall asleep. Rachel and Max cuddled, but Rachel was next to sleep. Max curled between them both and was pretty happy. Both were warm, and the three made Max comfortable.

With Max in the trio, they would be able to do more together now. No more excluding one because of awkward feelings. They also were planning something special for a few weeks because Max wanted time and even wanted something more from both Chloe and Rachel, and Joyce and David would be out for awhile, so Chloe and Rachel agreed to help Max out at a later time. 

The three agreed, the three planned, and the three would bring enough to the table that Max would be included in an even deeper level, and that was for something sexy. Max made the duo into a trio, and she knew that whatever happened in life, she would give her girlfriends one hundred percent of her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter for someone close, I knew that the relationship scene was going to happen, but have been gone for awhile. I usually would check into upload but had to rewrite it a few times. This one was going to go another way, but I needed something happy instead. So with how this one ended up, I am happier with it. Next will be an NSFW chapter, which will be my first one I have written in awhile. I hope everyone is happy that this has finally happened, and there is a lot more to happen, because I got more happy fan service for certain people as well, and a lot of drama for later on. 
> 
> See you next time for Lust and Rewind~


	20. Lust and Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust and Rewind is one of my favorite chapters here. I know I need a lot of practice writing NSFW material but have a rough idea of what I am going to do if this stuff comes up again in the future. This chapter is a good one because it lets three important characters have the ultimate scene that we will never get. 
> 
> This chapter is not the best, but someday I will write better ones. I had a lot on my plate last week, but am happy to present my first NSFW chapter/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT SAFE FOR WORK WARNING:::
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!
> 
> It's my first piece, and I hope it is acceptable for everyone, I will work harder at it next time too, but this chapter is one that I am rather proud of. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 20  
Lust and Rewind

Weeks passed, classes started to get weird at Blackwell. Rachel, Chloe, and Max had a lot of dates within the weeks and even got Max to agree to have some extra fun. Rachel and Chloe had done enough sexual things that Max would be able to join them. When Joyce and David left on a vacation, it left the trio enough time that they could go to Chloe’s house and do what they wanted without the fear of anyone walking in on them or causing trouble for them. It was good to do in the dorms, but Rachel wanted to make sure that Max’s first time was special.

Joyce and David ended up going out of town the night that Chloe had both Rachel and Max over. It was just a simple night of watching movies cuddling and even relaxing and venting about the weeks of classes that just passed. 

Jefferson had been coming off sharply to many students, even Chloe lately. So, they understood why Rachel was concerned. With Frank leaving town in the upcoming weeks, Chloe agreed to let Rachel spend time with him, but did make sure nothing more than friendly cuddles went on. She even spent time with them when Max couldn't. Yet, their night was just like any other. Rachel loomed over the weeks, but Chloe kissed both of her girls enough that she could calm them. 

Chloe left the room to smoke, while she left Rachel and Max to themselves, who were cuddled with each other on the couch, Rachel did start to kiss the photographer, while Chloe was out. Chloe sat in the backyard just watching the night sky, but Rachel was needy, and she wanted to kick this thing off the ground and to do so, she needed to get Max in a spot. 

"Aren't you going to wait for Chloe?" Max asked as Rachel shrugged.

"She snoozes, she loses," Rachel said mindlessly. The blonde gets to her feet pulling Max up with her.

"Plus, she can have more fun with us once she returns," Rachel said as she led Max to Chloe's room pushing the smaller girl to the bed before getting on top of her. 

"I have also been wanting some time with you max," her voice was honey as the blonde straddled her, leaning down and kissing her. 

Max looked up at Rachel who was looking down at her.   
"If you want Chloe here I could message her or we could get this thing goin'," she said with a wink as Max shivered under the blonde. 

The brunette could only whimper a yes. Rachel was just so sexy that Max would give in, even though Chloe would be joining in on this. But, she was happy that Rachel loved her, as well as Chloe.

Rachels hands bunched at the fabric of Max's shirt and moving it up along her stomach, as Max bit her lip but let Rachel move the fabric over her head and arms before it was off. Soon, with a toss, it disappeared into Chloe's room in some direction. Yet, Max also worked but slowly unbuttoning Rachel's red and black flannel, one at a time slowly as the blonde could only make slight pants of her breath. 

Still, underneath Rachel, Max leaned up enough that she could reach for Rachel's chest which heaved slightly. There's a small whimper of pleasure, but Rachel slowly but surely lets the photographer touch her breasts; she hadn’t been wearing a bra. It also had its advantages, and Rachel focused her blue eyes at the photographer as she moved them up and down in her hands. 

Rachel did reach down at Max's bra’d breasts and groped her through it grinning in the process. 

"You tease," Max said through gritted teeth as Rachel chuckled "You started it first," she moaned before the blonde flopped beside the brunette using her arms to move her closer. 

"Max Caulfield you are very sexy, I'm surprised our other girlfriend's not here yet," she said hearing steps of the stairwell. 

Using her time wisely, Rachel kissed up and down Max's neck, before sucking at the sensitive skin, not really caring if she left a mark. Hearing max moan was music to her ears but also was the fact Chloe was at the door. In a quick moment, she had reached behind Max’s back and unclipped the bra tossing it as it hit Chloe once she entered the room.

Standing there and getting hit by Max’s bra was one thing that Chloe laughed about. 

“You losers, are already jumpin' the gun," Chloe said as she moved into her room shutting the door behind her. Then she threw her hat on her desk. 

"Why don't you shed some clothes and join us?" Rachel asked as Chloe giggled 

"Someone's very demanding," she said. 

"Yeah, but I waited; kind of," Rachel said as Max rolled her eyes only to get Rachel's mouth on her ear, as the blonde’s teeth grazed her ear, causing her to moan. 

"Chloe join us now!" Max whined. 

"Chill Batmax," Chloe said stripping out of her boots which she threw in her closet as well as unbuttoning as well as unzipping her pants letting them drop as she climbed into bed beside her two lovers. 

"Sexy as ever babe," Rachel says as Chloe focused on them both. The blue haired girl debated her options as she looked at Max and Rachel's progress.

"You've been teasing Max," Chloe said as Rachel looked at them and grinned. 

“Yeah, but someone had to,” Rachel said as Chloe shrugged. 

“You two started the party without me,” she said as Rachel rolled her eyes, “And, what are you going to do about it?” Rachel asked as Max looked at Chloe awaiting her answer. 

“Caulfield, remove your pants, we don’t need those in the way,” Chloe said as Rachel started to chuckle. 

“Chloe Price, taking control already are we?” Rachel asked as Chloe shrugged. 

“I am and what are you going to do about it, Rach?” Chloe asked as Rachel shrugged 

“Nothin’,” she said as Chloe nodded her head. 

“Good answer,” Rachel said sarcastically as Chloe sat down and started to lean closer to Max, her breath hot against the photographer’s neck as Max whined needily. Yet, the blue eyes of Chloe kept on Rachel as she kissed Max’s lips before working her way down her exposed throat and chest until she reached the hardening nipples of the photographer, which she sucked and bit, causing Max to moan.

Rachel also started toying with herself pinching her own nipples as Chloe watched. Apparently, Chloe wasn’t giving her enough attention, but she would later on, “Just keep doin that Rachel, I will get Max hella ready, and then start on you,” Chloe stated as she focused on Max once again.

Rachel kept a steady time of playing with herself but knew that she would give Max and Chloe both heaven. Chloe needed to keep equal time with both of them, but also was pacing herself, because she would need some foreplay herself. For now, she would do so with Max and Rachel. 

Rachel herself had pulled out of her pants and did help Max as well. She reached over to Max, before kissing her, 

“You look good, and I am surprised you wear black panties, Max, that color is a shock,” Rachel said as Chloe watched her girls throwing her jacket somewhere in the room. Rachel moved closer to her and helped her out of her tank shirt so that Chloe was up to speed. Even if Chloe remained in her bra and boxers, then at least she would be close to where Max and Rachel had gotten before she even came in.

Rachel did pull Chloe to her, before kissing her deeply, sliding her tongue into the other’s mouth. With a quick movement of her hand, Rachel also helped Chloe out of her own bra surprised that the punk even wore one today.

“You never wear a bra,” she says as Chloe laughed. “I did it because I felt like it,” Chloe states only to see her blonde coming closer to her neck.

Rachel breathed hot and heavy against Chloe's neck as she uses her finger to flick gently at her nipples as Max went to Chloe’s other side and started teasing the other one. The three bullet necklace stays, but Max uses it to guide Chloe around, and even brings her head down to her level where she took the initiative to kiss the punk before she returns a kiss to Rachel’s lips.

"She's so sexy," Max breathed as Rachel purred against Chloe’s throat, causing her to whimper. 

The hands along her breasts were enough to cause her nipples to harden as Max boldly reached down and rubbed her through her boxer shorts. 

"No sexy underwear, shame," Rachel said as Chloe breathed a small 'fuck' under her breath. 

"Hot and bothered Price? And you were doing so well as a dom," Rachel said as Chloe shivered, feeling like a rocket. 

"Well you try having two sexy girls on you," she said rhetorically as Max hooked her fingers through the hem of the boxer shorts looking at Rachel who nodded at the photographer to do it. 

Soon with a few quick tugs downward came Chloe's boxers which were flung across the room in the pile of clothing as Chloe felt the shiver down her own spine, she was the first one naked.

Rachel worked on helping Max out of her own panties before she gave her a gentle rub which she would do the same to Chloe. Once out of her own, she started rubbing Max. “Max, you can help me here with Chloe, she really likes this,” Rachel said as Max was shy but didn’t want to just be a starfish, so she did what she could. She went behind Chloe seizing the punk’s lips with hers, kissing her deeply keeping her eyes on Rachel who was in the process of taking Chloe to heaven.

"Damn. This is hella awesome," Chloe said as Max seized her lips once again. Rachel worked on spreading Chloe's legs as her breathing staggered as soon as Rachel leaned closer in between them to her folds and licked rhythmically as Max leaned down and kissed Chloe causing her to use her hands and rub Max gently finding a kind of wetness. Her own eyes were going back in her skull as Chloe was pleasured, but she rubbed Max and would give back to her later. Yet, Rachel looked at Max once pulling away for a breath coaxing the brunette to do the unthinkable. 

Max was soon on her knees and moved to Chloe once she laid back. Max gripped the headboard of the bed as she straddled the face of Chloe, lowering herself and let the punk take her. 

Chloe moaned from under Max at both as they pleasured her, yet in the process, she could pleasure Max, and she would help Rachel once she had released a climax. Breathing heavy, Chloe did get a fair share of oxygen as she pulled from Max.  
Max shuddered and felt her body betray her once she came to a powerful climax. The room echoed with that of a pornographic moan, but Chloe continued to bite and lick along Max’s love button. 

With Max releasing, she yawned as Chloe and Rachel both had her lay down for a while. Max would probably need to rest, but they were both impressed by Max’s courage to enjoy the sex, because lambs turned to lions, and dined on the lust of each own. Rachel went back to Chloe once Max had fallen asleep. They both smiled, even though it didn’t help they were all naked and sweaty, but Chloe was proud of Max and would let her know later.

That aside, Chloe had been caught off guard but, she yet let Rachel focus on her Netherlands. Chloe was in paradise but wanted control. With Rachel, a few fingers entered thrusting in and out of her lose folds, caused the blue haired girl to moan, yet she reached for the headboard of her bed as she bucked her hips. 

They angled before Chloe would take Rachel to town, thrusting and grinding, scissoring and causing the blonde to moan once free. She would have grabbed the strap on but was too lazy now. 

She wanted to take Rachel to town and made sure to pace herself so they would release. By grinding against the other, Chloe worked at a pace that she could be rough and had Rachel keep eye contact as usual. They moved together as one, as both ended up a moaning mess, as Chloe helped Rachel release after a while of grinding and licked her down, Chloe had released shortly after once Rachel helped finish her off.

They all breathed heavily as Chloe looked at Max who was asleep. With her bed being big enough it wasn’t an issue that Rachel finished. She smoked near her opened window as Rachel turned in for the night, and would let Chloe end the night with smoking. If Chloe promised to join, Rachel and Max were okay with Chloe sitting there. She hurried with her cigarette before joining behind Max, who laid snuggled with Rachel. 

The night at Arcadia Bay in the home of Joyce and David was a good one. The sex was fun, and everyone could wind down. Chloe did let herself fall asleep, and the three would probably go for seconds later that night or the next morning, but for now, she knew that whatever happened, Chloe would be happy because her girls were with her here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 is called the Loser Club which features four characters who haven't really had the limelight this fiction. It is a happy slice of life chapter that I need because life is not always happy, but it also brings a new ship and some other exciting bits.


	21. The Loser Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principal Wells, we must tell you that you will never get another class like this one. We may have been trouble in the past, but we now decided to make a pact which unites people of an unlikely kind. With the disband of the Vortex Club, we give you our story, from the hearts of  
> A Church Girl  
> A Troublemaker  
> A Nerd  
> and a popular girl who all want to make a difference.  
> We are the Loser Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Warren are assigned a team with Victoria and Kate, what will happen with the four unlikely friends, as they decided to get their project done?

Chapter 21 The Loser Club

Monday rolled around, where the trio skipped class that day. Rachel, Chloe, and Max spent more time with each other and grew in their romance gimmick, and enjoyed more time just relaxing, something that they all needed.

When Monday rolled around, Victoria was grouped with Kate, Warren, and Nathan. The four were assigned to take photographs together, for Jefferson’s project. Jefferson had been acting weird in class. He started to even make Victoria nervous and even made her cry in class, something that she would never do in front of a class. He said some insulting things to her, and even criticized the photos she had brought in, but also yelled at everyone as well, and even started failing assignments. 

Nathan was sick of it, he didn’t like Jefferson picking on his friends. Even though Warren usually didn’t take photographs, this semester he did say he wanted to try a photography class because it was for his graphics class. He used Photoshop to work on images, and even made some of Nathan’s look better, even though he had a scientific mindset. The four had worked together in the past but never were close, until this semester. 

Victoria felt safe with them, especially since she wasn’t surrounded by her groupies anymore. Courtney and Taylor had fought and broke apart, and Victoria was just done overall. She wanted companionship, she wanted someone a little more innocent, and wanted to live a happy, honest lifestyle instead of hard drugs, and causing trouble.

They were walking somewhere, but Victoria didn’t know where. Kate looked beautiful today, which caused her to blush as she walked behind with Nathan who kept his eye on her. 

“What is wrong with you Victoria?” he asked as she looked away from him before walking ahead of where Warren was. Kate also took the time and started to sing, while the four walked in the woods, and it was just a beautiful calming day. Victoria stopped when she noticed Kate had caught up to her.

"Did he look weird to you today?" Victoria asked as Kate followed her. 

"Well, Mr. Jefferson 's strange," she said as Victoria rubbed her own arm along the cashmere sweater she had on. 

"He's been yelling at everyone and even made you cry in class," Kate said as Victoria looked down. 

“Didn’t think you cared,” Victoria mumbled, “What was that?” Kate asked nervously as Victoria muttered a quick “Nothing,” before walking ahead. 

Nathan and Warren were behind them as both joined the girls. 

"He also has been harassing you Victoria," Nathan said looking at Warren who nodded. Yet Victoria broke down in front of all of them. 

"Fuck you, Nathan," she snapped as Kate stood between them before wrapping her arms around the blonde, hugging her tightly. 

"Jefferson has been harassing a lot of students lately. We just need to sit here and relax, get some photos done, and you don’t need that unwanted attention. I am worried about you Victoria,” Kate said rubbing her back in soft circles as the attractive girl sighed relaxing into the rubbing. 

“I need to get some science homework done," Warren groaned as Nathan shrugged 

“I can help later, I just want to do something fun,” he said as Warren blushed. “Not that, and not here hun,” he blurted out. 

“Blushing Warren is cute,” Kate said happily as Nathan looked at her and started to laugh. 

“He is cute. Isn’t he?” he asked as Kate looked at him nervously before her eyes met Victoria’s once more, she had a radiant look on her face, but it was also probably the sun. 

“Don’t worry Kate. I am not here to hurt you anymore, plus that side of me is behind me,” Nathan said as Victoria rolled her eyes “You always say that Mr. Brightside,” she snapped. 

“You have been protective of Kate lately,” Warren says as Nathan sighed. “I acted like a jerk, and the last project I actually took some time to talk to her and even offered the hangout,” he says as Victoria grinned. 

“Shut up Victoria. She let me see her rabbit,” Nathan said happily as Kate looked away shyly.

“He’s been treating me like a gentleman. Yes, he can see Alice anytime,” Kate says quickly as Nathan went to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“Friends until the end,” Nathan said knowing that he didn’t want to hurt Kate or Warren, or even Rachel. He’s changed way too much and was going to show his father that he didn’t want to be the man he was. 

He also didn’t work for Jefferson anymore, in the past, he would snoop on Rachel and them, and his dad had been working for Jefferson. Nathan was nervous because he owed Jefferson money too because Jefferson was giving him tutoring as well as intel about the girls who were making his life difficult. 

He would kill someone before he would let Jefferson or even his father hurt any of these people in his life. Nathan knew that he was a pretty shitty person at times, but now he just did what came best, and that was to be a good guy, be friends with those who need him, and just live life to the fullest. He also started applying to colleges at that time and heard back from two. 

Plus there were Rachel, Chloe, and Max who had helped him see that he was gay and helped him out of his closet. Even though he did some pretty wrong things in his life, they were the reason he now had friends and even a great boyfriend. Even though in the past he was the person who would drug people to get what he wanted, Nathan was forgiven by Kate and even Allyssa who he had drugged in the past. Nathan will always feel bad for his mistakes, but as long as he was accepted, he was learning to love himself, love others, and broke away from all the popular kids to be in his own group. 

"What kind of photographs should we take?" Kate asked as Victoria thinks. 

"Well I have an idea for a group picture, and Caulfield always takes selfies. We could do that and angle the camera for nature backgrounds," Nathan said as Victoria thinks. 

"No that's what makes her style unique. I don’t want to steal her idea. We need something original. I know there is a waterfall in the forest. If we keep going, we will reach it," she says as Kate nodded.

“I like that idea Victoria,” Kate says as she smiles. Victoria catches a glimpse and tenses up nervously, the radiance of Kate was causing her to blush once more. She wanted to kiss Kate, or even bring up the fact that she liked her, but Victoria was nervous and knew she could never say it in front of her. 

"Good idea," Warren said as Nathan looked around. All four took in the sounds of birds, and even the sounds of hooves as a doe and its two fawns went past them. Nathan pointed it out as all four watched it, Kate pulled an apple from her bag, and offered it to the doe, as it came close, stole the apple from her extended hand, and ran off with its fawns. 

"That's cool," Warren said as Nathan grinned. Victoria was smiling dumbly not really noticing how good Kate was with animals, but it only made her heart ache more, as the boys watched her as she tries to step closer to Kate before both laughed. “Victoria comes here,” Nathan said, as Kate walked ahead with Warren. Nathan was going to give her a few pointers on how to ask and get her to stop being so nervous. He also offered her a cigarette which she took. 

“That was a really cool doe. I heard Nathan say you were good with animals, but I didn’t know,” Warren said as Kate smiled at him. “Well, I want to take care of many rabbits someday, maybe own a farm or something,” Kate says as Warren nodded. “Well, you could own a lot of different animals,” he says, as she looked around pointing out a crow which flew above. The two continued to talk while they headed to the waterfall.

Nathan and Victoria finally caught up once she was able to calm down. Victoria went to Kate once they arrived, as she started to cry before Kate pulled her into another hug. The words were hard, but she needed to say it.

"I've said wrong things, I've been a bitch to you, and I'm sorry," Victoria said with a teary-eyed face as Kate hugged the gorgeous girl. Victoria was trembling, but the warmth of Kate was enough to calm her down. Victoria wanted to say it but kept her mouth shut.

"The Lord tells me you are forgiven Victoria," she said as Victoria nodded and hugged Kate tighter, gripping the other steadying herself in the other’s arms.

The sounds of water ebbed the quiet forest as they looked around. The lake had a small waterfall which overlooked the hills. There had been a cave which students often went to and hung out, but it was just a lake. The dock was there, and Victoria went closer to it as she sat down and hung her feet over the wood. 

"I want to dip my feet in," Kate said as the party moved their way to it. Victoria didn't move from where she sat as Kate smiled and stood beside her. They glanced at each other, as Victoria looked away smiling dumbly to herself. 

Nathan and Warren went out after stripping into their boxer shorts after putting their cameras by a tree. They jumped into the water, and Warren grinned dunking his boyfriend under the water before getting a revenge dunk himself. They swam to the edge of the water and grinned. 

"Ladies you can join us," Nathan said as Warren rolled his eyes “Water isn’t that bad,” Warren says before dunking Nathan once more. 

"Babe, they don't have to," Warren responded as Victoria laid back, "Like any of you would get us in there," she said pausing and looking at her sweater, "Plus I got a new cashmere on," Victoria added.

Soon, Kate went to a tree removing a pencil from her bag and a notebook as she started drawing some cartoons of her and the three members of her team. She hummed slightly before she begun to sing once more. She did grin as Nathan began to pester Victoria. 

"Vicky comes on," Nathan begged as Victoria groaned listening to his begging. She decided to join them by adding "Only if Kate joins.” 

“Adventurous are we Victoria?" Warren asked as the popular girl shrugged.

“I can be when I want to be,” she says before removing her sweater, laying it down. She removed her dress pants folding them neatly before putting her clothes near the tree where Kate was. 

“Kate please join me,” Victoria mumbled as the church girl nodded her head nervously. 

“I will Victoria, and that is a promise,” Kate says. Her fingers trembled as she summoned the courage to take her jacket off before she removed her blouse unbuttoning each one slowly as the boys watched almost earning a coyote whistle, but Warren was edged in the chest by Nathan. Soon shimmying out of her skirt she looked at the water as she took Victoria’s hand in her own. 

“Right on Kate!” Nathan yelled as Victoria was blushing deeply. “Ready Victoria?” she asked as they both took a breath and jumped together ending in the lake with the boys. 

"Nice. The four of us have been getting close, and it's all thanks to Nathan," Warren said looking at his boyfriend as Nathan rolled his eyes before giving a kiss to Warren earning an awe from the girls in unison. 

"The water is freezing," Victoria whined as Kate moved past her once reclaiming her hand. 

"It's not bad, but it is cold," Kate protested as she held the cross necklace around her neck, Victoria noticed before Nathan looked at her wondering if she was going to say something. 

"We are in the middle of nowhere, so we are safe here," Victoria said looking at Nathan who seemed distracted. 

"You okay?" Kate asked as he snapped his attention to her. 

"Uh yeah, just on my meds so I'm a bit off," he said quickly. 

"We are all losers," Victoria mumbled as Nathan laughed 

"Screw you Victoria," he said. She looked at him and splashed him. 

"I'm not finished yet, we are losers. We are hanging out with the nerds, no offense to you Warren and Kate, but this is nice, this is fun, why did I hate you all so much? In my defense, I was popular and distracted a lot, but I want to make a pact. I think at this moment we should go by the Loser Club," she said as Warren grinned, knowing what was about to happen. 

“I also have another announcement, before we are done. Kate, I know I am not good at this kind of thing, but Nathan helped me see that you are more than just a beautiful face. I feel like I had known you my entire life, but I believe that I want you there more. What I am saying is, I want wondering if you want to be my girlfriend,” Victoria said with tears rolling down her face. “I have done a lot of wrongs, but my heart aches, and I like you a lot,” she mumbled.

"You go, girl!" Nathan replied to Victoria as Warren encouraged as well. Kate looked nervous but nodded her head to Victoria. 

“Yes I will date you,” she says as she sprung happily at Victoria accidentally kissing her in the process as the blonde started to blush, returning the kiss. All four cheered, as Victoria knew this was a new chapter in her life. “Just what about your family?” Nathan asked Kate, as the church girl shrugged. 

“If they don’t understand then they can deal. I am changing every day, and I know what I want in life. Plus, the guys I know would be suitors that my parents would try to pair me with, I don’t want that,” Kate says holding onto Victoria. “So, if they want to disown me, fine. Maybe I always liked girls, I never found attraction to boys, other than my friends,” Kate says boldly as each pair of eyes stared at her. “So lucky,” Nathan says, as Warren nodded with him.

"Uh, Victoria?" Nathan asked as he noticed that Victoria's cheeks burned bright red, but she pulled Kate closer to her and held her close, not really saying much. 

"I think this is like the Breakfast Club,” Warren suggests as Victoria rolled her eyes. “We got a nerd, a quiet girl, an attractive girl, and a troublemaker,” he says again as the blonde glared at him. 

“You watched the Breakfast Club way too much Victoria,” Nathan said as Warren snickered, “Told ya,” he says. 

They all stood there and listened to the sounds of nature. Warren splashed Nathan for a while as Kate moved around close to Victoria who ended up sitting on the dock and tanned for a bit. Kate watched as the boys played before joining Victoria, as the two watched the clouds roll along. They placed their arms around each other, as Victoria kissed Kate. The boys climbed out of the water and sat beside the girls, Nathan edged close to Warren as he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Frank is still in town this week, we could get something dank,” Nathan said as Victoria cleared her throat to make him stop talking. 

“Not with Kate. We need a better thing to do,” she said as Warren thinks, “We could go to the drive-in, there are plenty of movies this weekend,” he says. 

“We could go to the zoo?” Nathan asked as Kate thinks “Nice idea, but it is pretty far away,” she says. 

“We can first start off by completing the assignment. Then we can maybe go mini-golfing or even go on a double date,” Kate said looking at Victoria who could only nod in agreement. 

“That sounds fun, I have my car; I could drive,” Warren said as Nathan looked at his boy. 

“Nah, I will drive,” he suggested, “After all, we should ride in style if we are taking the girls,” Nathan says as Warren sighed “Fine, but I get to drive next date,” he says as Nathan agreed with him.

They talked for hours while drying off before they took some pictures. Some were of their festivities, some were the nature around them. Warren drove them back to campus, as they walked, got ready, and would go out for a night of mini-golf and dinner.They arrived back in the evening, as they all stood on the lawn.   
“Wonder what Max and Chloe and Rachel are up to,” Victoria said as Kate shrugged. 

“They skipped class today, so I guess something good,” she said as they walked towards the dorms. It was quiet, yet no one said a word. They all stood there in front of Blackwell. Kate shrugged as she caught a glimpse of something in the woods behind the school, but didn’t say much of anything. 

“I think we are being watched,” she said nervously as Nathan looked as well. 

“Nah, it’s just the trees, and maybe an animal Kate,” he said as Warren went to the edge of the woods and looked in.

“It was probably just a deer,” Warren said from afar as Victoria looked at Tubunga once they got to the dorm building. 

“Well whatever it was, and I do believe you, Kate,” Victoria responded, “I feel watched, but I don’t know, maybe we could tell Mr. Madsen to consider it and see if he can find whatever it is,” she said as Kate followed her. 

Warren turned to go into the building, yet Nathan looked at him and didn’t move. 

“You go ahead babe, go get showered and what not,” he said as they kissed briefly, “I can wait for you,” Warren said as Nathan shrugged before sitting on the steps of the dorm. 

“I am going to smoke, and then will join ya in a bit,” he said as Warren left the building with Kate and Victoria who went to her room for the night. Victoria was going to spend some more time with Kate after that day. After smoking and stomping his cigarette out, Nathan got up and walked towards the woods.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Nathan looked at the edge of the forest, not seeing anything. It wasn’t until something grabbed him that he started to freak out unable to get the gun from his pocket.   
“Let me go!” he protested as the hands held him firmly, and he heard a voice. 

“Your father works for me, your father owes me money, and yet you leave campus to play with your group?” it asked as he was turned around to look into the mask of a stranger. The cover caused Nathan to spook. 

“Get off me man!” he yelled as he struggled. 

“You will get Rachel Amber for me,” the voice said, “Or I will pick off people you love one by one,” it said as Nathan looked fearful. 

“If you want her so badly, you will have to kill me,” he spat as he soon tried to struggle off the hands that had been holding him. 

“If my dad means so much to you, why don’t you talk to him? I am not like him anymore!” he screeched, “Plus, I am actually liked by many people here now, so there is nothing you can do,” Nathan says.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rachel, Chloe, and Max came back to Blackwell that night but noticed it was hushed. All three were confused but knew that something was up. No one heard the struggle from the forest, but Chloe thought she did, when Rachel and Max walked into the dorms, they found that Kate was with Victoria, something that no one thought would have happened. Yet, the two were in the lounge watching a movie together, where Rachel noticed her kissing someone, it wasn’t until Max, and she snuck in behind, that they saw it was Kate which caused Max to gasp happily.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Nathan was angry, and he was letting someone control his life. He needed to save everyone, but he also knew that Frank would be gone. He also knew that everyone who loved him would start to hate him. 

Nathan pondered as the mask looked into his eyes, as he tried to back away. 

“If you don’t get off of me, I will shoot you,” he growled, “Plus my boyfriend is going to start to question where I went if you don’t stop this!” he yelled as a firm hand slapped him across the face causing him to whimper. “You will give me money, you will deliver me the girl, and you can have everyone and everything you ever wanted, I will give you until the count of ten,” it said as Nathan bit his lip to keep it from quivering.

His father always wanted more money, and yet he donated a lot of it to Blackwell. But the confusion was who the person was. 

“Nathan,” he heard his voice, looking into the mask, “Why are you making this so hard? After all, I gave to you, and this is the way you treated me!” the voice yelled. He was now looking in its eyes. 

“Remove your mask man, stop scaring me like this,” he begged as hands went to the cover, but they were slapped away. “No you don’t touch me, or things start to happen, I have a gun, I have a knife, and someone might get hurt,” the voice said as Nathan looked up backing away slowly once he got free.

“You will listen to me,” he warned as his hands gripped at Nathan’s throat. 

“If you don’t I will hurt you more, and I will also hurt the people you love,” he said, as Nathan could only tremble. 

“You aren’t hurting anyone, and I will make sure if it,” he said fumbling around in his pocket for his gun. 

“Put it away boy,” the voice warned as Nathan stepped closer, earning a hard slap on the face right on his nose. Nathan was confident that blood was starting to drip from his nose because he felt something leak. 

“You will listen to me,” the person in the mask said seizing his hands around his neck and started to squeeze as Nathan’s airflow begun to lighten as he couldn’t breathe. 

“Tell me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you here,” the voice said as Nathan shook his head. 

“You can't-do this! I have someone I love, I have friends, I want to live!” he begged for his life.

“You told me that no one liked you when I first came to Blackwell, yet you have been quite the popular student lately, making friends with even shy girl Kate Marsh,” the voice taunted as Nathan tried to get the other’s hands off his neck understanding who this was. 

“I know you!” Nathan was gagging as his airway was confined, as the hands stopped squeezing, once the other started to laugh. “You are Mark Jefferson!” Nathan yelled Jefferson removed the mask from his face, looking into the eyes of Nathan as he breathed heavily once he was able to get air into his lungs once again.

“I have stolen your camera, don’t think I don’t notice the fact you hang out with Rachel Amber, or even Max Caulfield too. Plus you have an ugly boyfriend. Oh wow. He will get a kick out of this when I tell him that you worked for me,” Jefferson laughed as Nathan summoned his courage and punched him square in the face which caused Jefferson to hit him in the head with his gun. 

“You won’t win this! Touch me like that again, and you will be dead,” Jefferson said as Nathan looked at him weakly, laying on the ground where he collapsed from being hit by Jefferson’s gun, his head pounded and the blood was rushing to his face. He was about to blackout, and he knew it. 

“You will lead them here, and I will make sure of it,” he said as Nathan struggled to get up only to get a booted foot down on his back hard. 

“Tick tock, the time starts tomorrow,” he said as Nathan could only look up at him without words and knew he was in defeat. Soon, the rich kid blacked out, where he awoke on the stairwell to Blackwell the next morning unable to recall most of what happened. The only words that were fresh in his mind, was the cynical TICK TOCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of my favorites, what happens next will be shocking, but find out what Nathan will do to protect the people he loves!


	22. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel runs away with Nathan, but friendship can only do so much. With trying to keep her safe, Nathan knows that Jefferson is after them, but will he be able to keep her safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Running away was easy; not knowing what to do next was the hard part.”   
> ― Glenda Millard, A Small Free Kiss in the Dark

Chapter 22  
Safe Haven

It was the day after they came back when Rachel noticed Nathan on the steps of the Prescott dormitory. She decided to help him up, to bed and helped clean his face up. Yet, she was worried because someone hurt him enough that he didn’t even remember getting to the dorms. He just remembered waking up in the front of the school.  
Rachel was nervous because no one had been around. Yet, Victoria brought the fact that she had been feeling watched all that week. Chloe was on high alert, but so was Warren. Max was cautious, as was Kate, and even the rest of the students at Blackwell. No one said much about the school, even if graduation was soon. It seemed like life passed by the students, but fights broke out. Some teachers had been laid off, even Jefferson who was replaced by a different film professor, ever since he hadn’t reported in at all that week, since Tuesday. 

No one knew what happened to Jefferson, but Rachel had a hunch. Mr. Keaton retired that month too after their play. He would be at graduation, but he needed time away from the school. Also, Principal Wells was in the process of closing the school. Something no student wanted to hear, he would wait until this class graduated, but Blackwell would shut down inevitably. It came as a shock to many students, but some did expect it. With all the fights, the drama the Vortex Club brought, and all the lawsuits around campus, it just needed new management or just to shut down.

There was a month before graduation, and Rachel had made it, at least she thought she did. It wasn’t until Nathan started acting weird towards the end of the semester. With Kate, with Warren, even with Victoria, he kept sending strange signals, and it made her nervous. 

Frank was still in town, but only just, she didn’t dare go see him that week, because she didn’t care anymore. With dating Max and Chloe both, she promised no more cheating, no more games.

Her phone ended up called from an unknown number, but with no voicemails, only messages. The messages were threats, often telling her to leave town, but some saying that she was being watched closely. She also took the week to change her phone number, only giving it to those she trusted, as well as her girlfriends. 

She spent the day with classes and turned in for the night after both girls gave her a kiss, yet she didn’t really know what was going to go down that night. She stayed in her dorm, where she worked on homework, writing an essay for her final when a rock hit her window. Absently, Rachel didn’t really look out her window, only pulled the blinds closed, before another rock hit, followed by another. 

Sighing, the blonde opened her window and looked around for who was throwing the rocks. It was Nathan, as she closed it, opened her door, crept to the door, and opened it for him, as he was let in the girl’s dorms. She snuck him in her room, as she had him sit on her bed. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, “It’s like 2 in the morning,” she then groaned as Nathan went to her side. 

“You are going to hate me, but I need to get you out of Arcadia Bay,” he warns.

“Me? Hate you?” she asked confused cocking her eyebrow as she looked at the rich boy. 

“I don’t know whether you are lying to me, or just making me laugh,” she says when she started to laugh. “Someone is coming for you, and I am going to try and get you away from here,” he snaps which causes her laugh to subside. 

“Jefferson hasn’t been here, your father left you, and a lot of teachers had been laid off, and or retired. At least we have a replacement for photography, and the play was over, which was my final for Mr. Keaton before he left,” Rachel says and sits on her bed laying back, using her elbows to prop her back. 

“I am serious Rachel, you have been getting messages, so have I!” he nearly yells, “I can’t cause a stir, but whoever is after us is going to either kill us or take us,” he says again nervously. She looks at her phone which had the most recent message which was saying something about telling no one more I will kill you on it. 

“You are getting them too, I don’t feel safe. I want to get everyone else to safety too, but right now you are a top priority,” Nathan says as Rachel bites her lip. 

“Why am I top priority?” she asks. 

“No one else gets the messages. Kate doesn’t, Victoria doesn’t, and where are Max and Chloe?” Nathan asked. 

“They are out of town today, went to some event in Portland some art gallery which I don’t really want to see at least today,” Rachel responded as she sits up. “No one I know has the messages either,” Rachel replies as Nathan nods his head.

“I just started getting them, but feel like it is a sign to get you out of here,” he says which caused her to clear her throat. “Well, where will we go?” she asks as Nathan thinks. “Dad has a vacation home in Portland, we could head there,” Nathan says. 

“And you are crazy because if you love your boyfriend, you should take him there first, and how did you know about the messages on my phone?” she asked quirkily. 

“Jefferson,” he pipes up, which caused Rachel to hold him by the arm and look into his eyes, a firm grip on his arm, as her soft nature turned vicious. “What about him?” Rachel asks bitterly as Nathan looked in her eyes. “I saw him last night! He wants me to deliver you to him, I refused, as foolish as it is. I need to get you away so I can come back for everyone else!” he pipes up as Rachel lets go of his hand looking at the wound on his face, as her eyes went back to a soft glance. 

“He wants you dead, I have a hunch my father is behind this too,” Nathan started to cry as Rachel looked him in the eyes, almost as if she were a cat attacking a mouse. “I didn’t pack to leave, but I believe you, you make foolish mistakes, work for the wrong people, and screw people over. All my life, I feel I made the same mistakes, especially when I- er… destroyed the reception hall for Joyce and David’s wedding,” Rachel says sadly only earning to look of Nathan. 

“That was years ago, that fire was you? You must have been really jealous or stupid,” he says as she nodded her head letting it hang in shame. “We all made mistakes, I worked for Jefferson, you started a wrong fire, and we need to go. Pack your stuff,” Nathan begged as Rachel took the time to pack what she needed. 

“I will let Chloe know, I will let Max know,” Nathan says. “Turn your phone off, because that is how he is tracking you,” Nathan says again as Rachel did. She even packed a blanket for the road. “We can take the train, might be better. We can get a rental in Portland,” Nathan says as Rachel let him drive once she packed the car with her things.   
Nathan keeps his eyes on the road, Rachel keeps looking back, wondering if this was wrong to be leaving Arcadia with only a month left until graduation. Jefferson wanted her dead, and she was scared for Nathan, her lovers, her friends. Rachel also wondered if Frank would be safe. He was leaving, he kept saying he would leave, but hasn’t yet. She wondered if she was the reason why he didn’t. 

Nathan drove enough that he could get them to the train station, which was being loaded. The train was being loaded, but she would sneak on with Nathan. His car was at the junkyard as he also threw a tarp over it. No one said a word, as Rachel used the blanket to lay on, wondering if this was wrong to leave. She was scared, Nathan was afraid, and there was a lot of uncertainty. 

Rachel laid down in the boxcar, as Nathan sat beside her. The dim-lit car was illuminated by the stars of the nighttime sky. A twinkle was in Rachel’s eyes which Nathan never noticed. She was beautiful, but she was also taken. Nathan loved her like his own sister. He had a blood-related sister who went missing and turned up dead, he always wondered if it was his father’s fault, but Kristine was gone, and that was all he knew. 

Nathan was on the road with Rachel, and they weren’t looking back, (Nathan maybe), but Rachel no. He needed to escort her to safety. Nathan would get a rental car next, big enough that he could get everyone he loved. He also missed his mother, who he knew he would never see again. Nathan was clouded with guilt, and emotions of loss. He wondered if he was good enough, because being bullied all his life, Nathan was a terrible child, him being in a relationship with Warren changed that. 

Nathan moved close to Rachel, as she looked at him with teary-eyes. “Beautiful night,” he says trying to make small talk as Rachel leaned back and watched the sky. “Yeah it is,” she says, “You’ve been crying since we left,” Nathan says as Rachel wiped her face. “I am just sad leaving behind everyone, but I know I will see them again,” she replies. 

“Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t you?”

Her eyes met his as Rachel sat up and pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. “I always said I wanted to leave Arcadia Bay because my life was better in California,” she responds.

“Maybe someday, but you need to stay strong Rachel,” Nathan says as the train started, no one checked to see if they had any stragglers as they were on the road finally. Her blonde hair blew in the wind, as Rachel watched the town disappear. She started to shiver before mumbling that she was cold. Nathan took his jacket off and placed it over her shoulders as he withdrew his hands. The two sat in silence as Arcadia Bay was gone behind them. 

Rachel hadn’t been thinking much, and even Nathan pulled the blanket over them, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.He was going to make sure she was taken care of, and yet didn’t deserve the kiss on his cheek, as Rachel nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He smiled at how cute she was, but knew that her smiles would be angry glares, he caused this problem, and he would die to protect her. Nathan didn’t want anything happening badly to anyone, especially from Blackwell. 

The main people he cared about, needed to be saved, but right now, he knew that Rachel was in danger. His heart was starting to break as he cried in silence holding his friend close. He didn’t cry in front of many people, but Rachel had seen him do so many times before. Yet, dull moments clouded his mind. Nathan would protect the girl that trusted him to death. He loved her, like the brother, but he also loved her in another way even though he couldn’t have her the way he wanted. He was a great match with Warren, and wouldn't trade that for anything, but if he had dated another person, he would have dated Rachel. 

If Jefferson hurt her, he would die to protect her. Nathan was Rachel’s safe haven, and he promised her that he would keep her safe, particularly for Chloe and Max. They wouldn’t understand why Rachel left, but Nathan would let them know. He didn’t want them thinking he just stole Rachel from them. 

Rachel was close to Nathan. As the train ride went on, he just held her close and continued to cry. He didn’t want her hurt, and he felt more like a failure than anything. Nathan’s father scared him, even Jefferson did. After the night went on, Portland became closer and closer. Nathan watched Rachel sleep before he woke her up. They went to the town together, where he got her to his father’s vacation home. It was nice, because it was quiet, and no one would be in miles of the place. 

He sent word to Max and Rachel at the nearest post office and bought the rental car. Nathan was confident they were safe. Rachel, even thanked him, knowing that whatever happens, happens. If Jefferson was after them, she knew that Nathan had a gun, if Sean Prescott were part of this, she would use her knife and attack. 

No matter what, the two would try and keep each other safe. That was until Nathan would have to leave for Arcadia Bay once again. He did promise to go and collect the rest of the group, as well as Rachel’s girlfriends. The two went shopping that evening for groceries, and Nathan even cooked each of the meals for them. It was quiet between the two friends. They found ways of keeping the boredom away, especially that of card games, and talking about life. 

Rachel did get mad at Nathan when she was unable to call Max or Chloe. The two did bicker, fight and after two days, she just gave up. Rachel wanted to go home and was feeling that way of a caged tiger. Nathan didn’t try to start fights but did shut Rachel’s down with a few words. Nathan knew that Rachel didn’t mean all the words she said about him while they stayed confinement of the vacation home.

He was just nervous about her because he needed to go and get everyone. He had to leave her there herself. Nathan left, which left Rachel home by herself, and that scared him enough just thinking about it. He also left her a gun, which was loaded. He wanted her safe, and this was his way of saying that he was going to protect her, even if he left her like a sitting target, but Nathan needed to get everyone he cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, this seems interesting. Will Nathan's plan work after all?


	23. Everyday Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan returns to Blackwell to save everyone, but can he get everyone to cooperate? Find out in Everyday Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy last week, new chapters coming up this week.

Chapter 23   
Everyday Loser

Nathan took the rental car to drive to Arcadia Bay. He would need to be careful when it came to who he talked to, and the people he didn’t. Nathan was also trying to avoid Jefferson and even his father. Taking a drink from his dashboard, he studied the road, driving from Portland to his hometown. It was quiet, in his opinion. With no Vortex Club parties, Blackwell was a calm place. Nathan often loved the quiet at Blackwell, because it gave him time to think, even a chance to redeem himself, and more time to spend with the people he called friends. 

Plus there was Warren. Gentle giant Warren, who had once knocked him on his ass and beat for hurting Kate. Nathan deserved it and did redeem himself with the help of Rachel. She was mad at him because he took her phone. It was in the cupholder of the car, but it was safer this way. Nathan wanted to save Warren, take him on a date, and kiss him until the sun came down, but this was not that kind of adventure, this was the one where he saves everyone he loves, get them to safety and then maybe take Warren out once he knew that they were all safe.

He just remembered them all sitting on the roof of Blackwell watching the sun go down. How Warren would lean over him, and place his lips on Warren’s. Nathan blushed and grinned to himself as he drove. Victoria and Kate were both there, and could not help but giggle at how silly the boys were, but Nathan didn’t care anymore, he was happy, and accepted the fact that they could not stay hidden forever. Nathan also had a lot of money but would throw a wedding with Warren. With Nathan’s bank, he had enough that he could have a luxurious marriage, and wanted all his friends to come, but also whoever Warren wanted there. 

Yet, he wondered if Sean was happy for him. He guessed not because his father didn’t even know he was gay. He just assumed that he would never have a shot of dating anyone. Christmas break, Nathan had an earful of his drunken father going on about how his son better bring a girl home someday but would be surprised to learn his son was gay. 

Like Jefferson’s contest for Everyday Hero, Nathan was an Everyday Loser. Even if he made friends, he didn’t deserve them. Jefferson thinks Nathan sold them out, and the fact that he was working for him still. His father did, but Nathan was guilty of that, his father hated him. Nathan just wanted to be happy and didn’t want his father telling him what to do anymore. 

Nathan was strong, and this moment was so dire that if he didn’t get to the group on time, he was going to start to freak out more. His father owned property all over Arcadia, as well as Portland. If someone went missing, he was not sure exactly where they would wind up. It scared him because he needed to get everyone he loved away to the rendezvous point where Rachel was. 

Nathan drove for hours in silence. The train took forever, but driving by himself was making him even more nervous as the trip went on. After a while, he did get closer to sights that he knew, but it scared him. Nathan did not want his father finding out he was back, nor did he want Jefferson finding him. The feeling of guilt loomed over his head, as he found a place to park. It was close to the Academy, but not close enough. 

The location he parked was behind the gas station in town, he managed to throw a tarp over the car and started to walk. Once he made a distance, he would get to the academy soon. Once he approached campus, Nathan moved to the lawn, where he made sure not to catch the attention of many students. Noticing the football team approaching, he made sure to duck and cover behind some of the displays on campus. Principal Wells probably wondered why he didn’t show up, but he also wasn’t sure if his father was notified from the school. Nathan went to the dorms and noticed Victoria, Kate, and Warren sitting on the steps. He approached them slowly and saw they all looked mad at him. 

"You've been gone for days," Victoria scolded him, as Nathan moved closer and went to sit down only to get turned away. Warren spread his body out so that Nathan could not step around them, as did the other girls. 

“Go fuck your selfie Nathan,” Victoria groaned as Kate noticed he looked upset again.

“Nathan you are our friend, but you just left with no warning,” Kate says only to see Nathan’s shoulders droop, even though Kate looked pretty upset. 

"Boyfriends or not, you need to do a few things, Nathan. Don’t blow me off like that! Answer my damn calls! I love you and all, but really you screwed the pooch here! You never answered my calls," Warren says through anger as Nathan looked down 

"I had to take care of bus-" he was interrupted by an angry Warren. 

"What business and what happened to Rachel? Did you two run off? Ashamed that you are with me? Huh?" He huffed as Nathan tries to intervene "No I am not ashamed of us, I love you! But Rachel is safe now! Also, I'm not with her romantically! She's just a friend whom I'm protecting!" He yelled back as Victoria and Kate watched nervously, watching as Warren gets up and walks over to Nathan, who was breathing heavy looking up at him nervously. 

"Jefferson was planning to kill her. I got her out of town, but I need you guys to come and bring Pricefield too. I don’t care if you believe me or not, but I am doing it to protect you guys too," he said assertively as they both watched him take the lead. 

"Did you just call those two Pricefield?" Victoria asked as Kate started to giggle. 

"That's funny, but also very cute," Kate cackled before clearing her throat as Warren went closer to Nathan.

“I do love you Warren,” Nathan says nervously as Warren sighed. “I guess I am not mad at you at this moment, but you did scare the girls and me here, but you might get an angry Chloe Price on your ass,” Warren says noticing that Nathan started to laugh “That’s rich Chloe wouldn’t hurt me.” He says as Warren clears his throat “Come here and give me a hug,” he interrupts Nathan from his laughing spell. 

“Not sure if I should punch you or kiss you," Warren says looking at Nathan who looked at him awkwardly 

"Go ahead and try," Nathan dares only getting punched in the shoulder but then kissed on the lips. The two boys rekindled their relationship at that moment "The rental is big enough we can all fit," he says. "I think the sooner we leave, the better. I can get Chloe and Max," Kate says excusing herself from the arms of Victoria who protested but eventually let her go after a kiss. 

"Kate's came a long way from her inner closet, and the way she treats Victoria is top notch," Warren said as Victoria fixed her blouse and laid back against the stairs noticed that the skater boys came out and wondered why Victoria was acting like a nerd. 

"Dude Justin, we should invite Kate and Victoria to shred the rails," Trevor said as Justin nodded 

"Dude join us," Justin begged Victoria as she rolled her eyes 

"No thank you. Weirdos," she says as Warren told them to leave only as they called Victoria a nerd, and left skating away. “Douch bags,” Warren says with the roll of his eyes as Nathan gave him a hug. 

"Well you guys can pack your bags once Kate returns," Nathan said knowing he's doing good at being a leader and the fact that he could save everyone. He grinned at his own accomplishment and noticed that the door slammed open. 

Chloe Price was first out as she got furious at Nathan. 

"Who are you and what have you done with Rachel?” she asked.   
Bitterness in her voice, but she spits in his face like a venomous snake. 

"I don't understand, but apparently you were last seen with her, and I'm a bit angry that you took her," Chloe said as Max moved closer to her to also fight Nathan.  
"You better have a good explanation, Nathan Prescott," Max said as Chloe looked at him, noticing he was squirming in her arms as she held him firmly against the building. 

"I did nothing wrong!" He said quickly as the girls zeroed in on him. 

"You better answer dude, I am not as nice as Rachel so if you don't start talking I could easily start throwing punches." Chloe states as Max was pulled close by Victoria and Kate who watched in surprise.

“Chloe leave him alone!” Kate yells at Victoria told Max everything that happened. 

"You are a loose cannon Kari" Victoria yells as Max glared at her “I mean Chloe!” Victoria says as they talked. 

"You keep calling me that just watch it," Chloe grumbled as Nathan bit his lip. 

Warren came closer to where Chloe had Nathan pinned. “He is protecting everyone! Stop Chloe!” Warren warns as Chloe looked into Nathan’s eyes noticing that he was still squirming. “What do you mean? Talk nerd!” Chloe says as Nathan notices the gun from her back pocket and blurts what she wants to hear. “Rachel is in Portland! I am saving her! Victoria is informing Max! Get off me man!” he freaked out as Chloe pushed him roughly only to see him land on the ground as Nathan started to cry. “Chloe that was rude!” Max states as she went to Chloe who was shaking from a new anxiety. “You think that was rude? I can be worse Max,” she responds as they spoke with each other. 

“Our girlfriend is in an unknown place, and yet you are defending the man who took her to that unusual place,” Chloe says as Max shakes her head.   
“I don’t understand why you are getting so mad at him, you heard it from Warren too, he is protecting us because Jefferson wants to kill her, but I have a feeling we are targets too,” Max states not knowing fully. 

“I trust Nathan because he seems sincere, you need to calm down, please come in pack your bags and come with us,” Max says holding her hand for Chloe only to get it slapped away. 

“Max you are so quick to trust, and yet you actually believe the boy who has caused a lot of problems for us in the past. I don’t understand you,” Chloe says noticing that Max was getting red in the face before she would start to cry. 

“I don’t believe this, you actually trust him,” Chloe states before walking away leaving Max in tears, yet Chloe was the next in tears once she got to her yellow truck in the parking lot. She got in, put the key in the ignition, and drove away with screeching tires, knowing she needed to be alone.

Max went to Nathan and helped him up, as he gave her a hug. Was this a breakup? Max didn’t know, but she knew that Rachel had a say in all of this too. She would ask her in Portland once they arrived, but for now, she needed to focus on keeping calm herself. The five of them were required to focus on the task at hand, even if no one was trusted each other. Though Nathan said that Jefferson was going to kill Rachel, he did mean everyone else, and some did believe him only because of him being so dire. Yet, without Chloe, meant Rachel would have to relax with Max until they could get Chloe to Portland too. 

They all went in, packed, and Nathan went to the gas station to pick up his car. He did and drove it as close to the parking lot as possible, and helped everyone load up their things. Kate got in with Victoria in the back, Max sat in a middle section, and Warren rode passenger. The five were on their way to the unknown but knew that Rachel was close, and they would be on the way to danger. Nathan also made sure to secure Alice, Kate’s rabbit in the car. 

“This may seem bleak, but the school may notify our parents. If they come looking for us, we cannot get back to Blackwell until we can prove that Jefferson is a creep,” Nathan says. 

“Danger is my middle name,” Warren says with a laugh, “I am serious babe,” Nathan returns as Max sat in silence, knowing that Chloe was upset with her, but she would be happy to see Rachel once again. She rested her head against the glass window of the car before she closed her eyes. Nathan turned the radio on, and Kate was soon asleep with Victoria, head on her shoulder, and Victoria’s hand in Kate’s. The cute Christian girl and her favorite girlfriend. They let the radio play without a word, but Nathan allowed them slept when they needed.

In the vacation home in Portland, Rachel was enjoying her time with no one. Even if she was mad at Nathan for stealing her phone, and just leaving her without a word, though later that day she found the note that said he was going for Arcadia. 

There was a noise that bugged her, and she would head to the harbor. She just wanted to take in the sights and sounds of the city, even check out a party of two. Nathan said she was fine to explore, but be careful where she spent money, and what she did. The sights and sounds of the harbor were full of gulls and weird sounds from sea lions settled on the rocks. She enjoyed most of her day at the dock and just took in the smells and sights, even dipping her feet in the water when she could. 

It wasn’t until night when she returned. Some weird noise came from inside the house when she noticed something wasn’t right. Yet, with the prick of something sharp at her neck, was enough to cause her to get dizzy. Rachel was in trouble, and she knew that whatever was going on could not be right because memories became hazy as did the world around her before she was taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, Nathan seems to have upset Chloe. Who took Rachel? Will the group be able to work together? Find out in chapter 24.


	24. I Ain't No Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long absence, I have returned. Chapter 24 is the realization that safety is not an option anymore, and that several characters will stand for what is right. I have been very busy with school lately, and have the rest of the fiction finished, just have to fix it up and upload accordingly. Thank you to everyone who has given kudos while I have been gone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan gets his friends and knows what needs to be done, even though the trust is not a factor, as everyone feels like an enemy to each other.
> 
> *I will be uploading the rest of this fiction within the next few weeks. I have been very busy with exams lately, and am still working on new fictions and other goodies I will be uploading too. My second work of fiction will be previewed at the end of this but might be uploading chapter 1 of it soon.

Chapter 24   
I Ain’t No Hero

Nathan drove in silence. The soft sounds of sleeping friends were in the back. Max was asleep, but he also knew she was upset. Chloe didn't trust him and yet he saved Rachel and she just exploded on him and poor Max who sat behind him. Nathan noticed her in the window and sighed. He pulled over because he needed to, and everyone looked around at the rest stop they made. Nathan pulled a cigarette and lit up on a bench noticing max come over to him. 

"What do you want?" He asked out of curiosity "Nothing. I just don't know if I should believe you or not. Chloe has me confused about you," she warns as he sighed, "Cool man, that's so cool," he responds dryly. 

"I want to help you guys and am looking out for your safety. Afterall, my dad is a douche and Jefferson is dangerous. I guess none of you believed Rachel," he countered as Max looked at him, a particular anger in her eyes before she countered his argument once again. 

"I did believe Rachel, but we have evidence you do not," she said as she and Nathan continued to bicker and argue, almost as if Chloe was in the room. Max loved Chloe but she wasn’t sure if she was legit mad at her or not, she wanted to call her, text her, but Nathan had them all turn their phones off, and collected them in the glovebox for the time being. Max did watch Kate and Victoria interact and grinned to herself at how cute they were.

Kate sauntered with Victoria to another bench where they wrapped their arms around each other and grinned. "My babe," Victoria said as Kate gave her nose a kiss "My Victoria," she smiles as well. Victoria was a nerd when she wanted to be. Max remembered the little glow in the dark action figure that Victoria had in her room, once she was able to visit Victoria. Kate and Victoria had Max and Rachel and Chloe over a lot, even if Victoria still bugged Chloe by calling her Kari, something that just plagued Chloe with annoyance.  
“Why did you go with what I said when your girlfriend got mad at me anyway?” Nathan asked Max as she took a seat beside him, reaching for his open box of cigarettes choosing one from the box before she popped it in her mouth and lit it at the opposite end. 

“Did I say you could take one of those?” He asked annoyed, before calming himself. “No, but I wanted one, and I already answered that I believed Rachel with evidence, but until we see her, I will believe you too, Chloe always blows up unexpectedly like that,” Max says sadly. 

“I don’t get you, Caulfield. I never did,” he says looking her square in the eyes. Warren was sitting on a bench to himself, as Nathan got up and went over to his boyfriend, but was told to keep a distance at that moment. Warren just needed thinking time, and he was trying to figure out what he would need to do before going back to Mrs. Grants’ science class. 

Warren was guessing he would be gone for a few weeks, missing the last lesson for the semester. But, if Nathan actually wanted them safe, and was saying what he said was true, then he had to believe him, he was his boyfriend. 

Victoria and Kate were giggling together about some joke Kate just told before Max sat with them. Victoria was cautious with Max, but Kate warned her to be good. Girlfriends or not, Victoria was always kind of mean to Chloe, Max, and Rachel. They sat with each other in the grass, just sitting at a rest stop, and Max hoped Chloe would join them, that way they would all be able to keep Rachel safe. Without a phone at this moment, Max felt powerless and knew that she would need to get her phone off Nathan somehow, but she knew he had their phones because if they were after them, they were either tracking them by telephone or by Nathan’s car, two possibilities that hit her hard.

They regrouped at Nathan’s car once he called them to join. They all got in the car and would be leaving the rest stop to go for lunch, which Nathan was paying for. He drove awhile further, and they stopped for lunch. Enjoying time in a diner was nice because each of the group could relax, even more, something they would all be doing for awhile, also though Chloe was not with them. Max was a bit disappointed, yet she knew that Chloe would calm down and eventually join them, but it would take her awhile to accept that Nathan was right. Kate seemed to be the only one who believed him even though there was no evidence. 

Yet, Max’s heart was better than Chloe’s when it came to believing people. Victoria did go to her and wrap her arms around Max who was caught off guard. 

“Don’t be sad Caulfield. When we see Rachel, we will be safe from whoever wants to come after us. Like don’t worry,” she says with a wink, as Kate looked away in jealousy. 

“Victoria, please. Don’t be like that, Max is going through things and you saying the wrong thing could be triggering babe,” she says sadly as Nathan sighed, placing his head on Warren’s shoulder and breathed in sharply. 

“You okay?” Warren asks as Nathan nodded against his shoulder. “Just clingy,” Nathan says softly as Warren places a hand on Nathan’s cheek and gently caresses the skin. 

“Nathan Prescott, I do love you. But, I am a bit concerned that you never told us this before,” he states as Nathan breathed through his nose. “I just found out. The night that we were all together on the steps before you guys turned in. I just got knocked out by something,” he stammered as Warren looked at him shocked. “Do you remember much? From that night that is?” he asks as Nathan shakes his head. “Not really, just remember a man, but that was it,” Nathan says. 

“And you think it is Jefferson?” Warren asks as Nathan nods. They sat in silence as Nathan drove them to the Portland home, and parked outside. It was very quiet, and it oddly made Nathan wonder why Rachel wasn’t at the doorway waiting for everyone like she promised. As Nathan got out of the car, everyone else followed him, taking their things with them, as Nathan noticed the back door was wide open. As he goes to the door with his gun, he noticed that no one was in the room, and he was totally spooked. “She’s not here,” he says. 

“What?!” Came a unison of voices, as Nathan looked at his friends, noticing his friends, and his instincts were turning sour. “You lied!” Max shouts, “Babe! Why did you lie to everyone here? Rachel isn’t here,” Warren says, sourness in his voice. Kate throws herself in front of Nathan, “Guys, calm down. Nathan was trying to keep Rachel safe. If she was taken by someone, we should all know who, and I have a feeling Nathan knows where ” Kate says. 

As Nathan walked inside, he noticed a letter from his father, seeing the handwritten cursive, “Darkroom,” he says as everyone looks at him. “What?” Warren asks, “Yeah Nathan, where is this ‘Darkroom’ and why is Rachel there?” Max asks. “Dad and Jefferson have Rachel, and I am going to get her back. I don’t care if you guys tag along, but I am going to get her back safely, I can promise you that Max,” he says as Max feels herself softening, “I am going too,” Kate says as Victoria shakes her head “Kate no. It’s dangerous, and I can’t lose you,” Victoria says.

“Well I believe Nathan,” she says as Victoria bites her lip, “Fine if you are going I am coming too,” Victoria says. Nathan smiles knowing two of his friends are going with him. “Ugh, fine... just to get my girlfriend back,” Max states as Nathan feels her eyes burn into him, “Even though you betrayed us on multiple times, I still love you. And, you are my boyfriend so count me in too,” Warren says. They put their hands together, as the group stands in a circle, before raising their hands, Nathan pulls his gun out of his pocket and aims it at the sky. 

“I cannot let this go unpunished… We all became friends because of Rachel, we are not tearing apart because someone took her. I know I made a lot of mistakes, but today we do not throw away our shots, we raise our glasses, and we do the impossible,” Nathan says. The nervousness in him, made him feel a lot stronger, and Nathan was ready for anything, as he grabs extra ammunition from his father’s gun case, and the rest grab a few knives, knowing that this would be their chance to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 Taken by a Monster: Danger looms in every corner, as the fabulous five try to save their friend. Will it result in saving their friend? Or will they fall down a rabbit hole too and put themselves in danger?
> 
> Also, I love Hamilton too much, Nathan pulling a Hamilton was a noble thing that I had the idea for since I gave him pretty much a good redemption arc.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I am excited writing it, and hope people enjoy it. I have played both games, and am a huge Pricefield shipper. With the release of Before the Storm, I can see the perspective of Chloe and Rachel. Since this is an alternative reality, Rachel will be alive. I am excited to present to everyone The World is Ours.


End file.
